Brit pokah
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Uno de esos planes improvisados y sin ninguna malicia británica. Advertrncia: alto contenido en sarcasmo, alcohol, ludopatia y otros bonitos fetiches. Historia ya escrita que se actualiza los viernes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Yo no digo que Himaruya no se le pueda atribuir ningún mérito en cuanto nadie ha negado que no se pueda no sacar ningún beneficio de esto... y otros juegos de manos._

* * *

 **Brit pokah**

Inglaterra ha estado muy contento durante TODA la reunión en la cámara de los lores. Ha puesto a caldo a todos y a cada uno de sus hermanos mayores con las nuevas medidas de reparto de riqueza y de tareas, más exigentes pero más justas a su parecer. Y por supuesto, los tres se han quejado, pero gracias a su labia y nervios de acero, al final ninguno ha podido estar en desacuerdo.

Además Francia ha dicho antes que iría a cenar con él porque es viernes y... bueno, no es que el francés tenga mucho interés en el concepto fin de semana de todos modos con lo poco que trabaja, pero bueno, el caso es que subía a Londres, lo que le hace indefectiblemente poner los ojos en blanco con una sonrisita imborrable cuando su hermano mayor, Escocia, solo con afán de TOCAR LOS COJONES, está seguro, decide destruirle el plan con un "Bueno, para celebrarlo, esta noche timba en casa de la larva, no?"

Y lo que ha hecho Inglaterra a continuación, a la desesperada cuando los otros dos infames hermanos traidores han estado de acuerdo, ha sido mandar un desesperado mensaje de socorro a Francia explicándole el plan y pidiéndole que al menos trajera a Bélgica y Galia a fin de tener más o menos distraídos por lo menos a dos.

Irlanda levanta las cejas al ir a Escocia pensando que... joder, justo el fin de semana que ha venido Seychelles desde el otro lado del mundo a verle.

Carraspea un poco porque había considerado que conseguiría mantenerlo oculto y que nadie lo notara... Se sonroja y se acerca a Escocia e Inglaterra sin mirarles.

—Ehm... yo... no sé si pueda ir...

Escocia levanta las cejas y le mira con cara de "no me jodas!" Inglaterra hace "¡BIEN!" interiormente.

—Es que tengo otro compromiso.

—What the hell? —protesta Escocia.

—Pues es que... —se rasca la cabeza y sonríe idiotamente mirando a Inglaterra de reojo, vuelve a mirar a Escocia—. ¿La invito?

—Whaaat? —pregunta Inglaterra indignándose de repente por ese "LA" imaginando de quien habla. Escocia sonríe de lado.

—Of course.

Irlanda se ríe vacilando un poco y sacando su teléfono. Mira a Inglaterra.

—Pero tienes que controlarte, larva.

—What? —sigue protestando Inglaterra indignado.

—No tienes poder aquí —le responde Escocia a Inglaterra en burla, como referencia a él señor de los anillos.

Irlanda se muere de risa llamando a Seychelles. El inglés le fulmina y Seychelles no contesta.

—Bloody hell! —protesta el hablándole otras treinta y siete veces.

Aunque luego piensa que si está su niña en su casa y con Francia seguro no pasa ninguna guarrada.

Y ella no contesta porque como sabe que está en la reunión, se ha metido al cine.

Pues ahí está igualmente algo desconsolado mandándole un WhatsApp para decirle que estarán en casa de Inglaterra y que por favor por favor por favor por favor... llegue.

Así que al final acaban igualmente todos yendo en manadita hacia casa de Inglaterra que los maldice por lo bajini una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

Gales se le acerca cuando llegan a casa, estirado y enfurruñado como es pero con sonrisa malévola.

—No tendrías planes, ¿verdad?

—Yes... no! —decide cambiar de idea, solo para que lo piensan que lo han fastidiado. Abriendo la puerta y dejándoles pasar.

Además, piensa en su botella nueva de ginebra "Lágrimas de Unicornio" (existe de verdad, búscala) que se ha comprado porque le hizo gracia probarla y que seguro se quieren beber.

—Yes... no? ¿Cómo que Yes, no? —pregunta pasando detrás de el por la puerta

—Tenía, pero no quería hacerlo, así que esto me viene perfecto —miente.

—Ah, ¡así que te viene perfecto! Mira tú que mentiroso... yo creo que es un momento perfecto para pasar un asqueroso tiempo en familia de esos que te gustan tanto —se va directo a donde encontró la última vez una botella de ginebra.

—Oooh, ¿significa eso que no os dejareis caer de nuevo por aquí en Christmas? —se finge tan apenado a pesar de que piensa "ojalá no vengan" cerrando la puerta detrás de Irlanda y poniéndole un poco la trabanqueta pero ya sabe que si les dice "no os quiero aquí" va a ser la excusa para venir.

—Nah, sabes que a Alba le encantan las reuniones familiares... Y a mum también.

—Estás aprendiendo, ¿eh, Larva? Casi me creo que nos esperas —Escocia le revuelve el pelo. Irlanda se ríe un poco más.

—Sabemos bien que es mentira, larvita

—¡Anda! ¡Miren que he encontrado! —Gales levanta una botella que ha encontrado que no sé si sea la del unicornio.

—Nooo! —chilla Inglaterra pensando que sí es.

—Eire, los vasitos... —pide Gales señalando hacia la cocina y acercándose a ellos con la botella—. ¿No qué?

—¡Esa no! ¡Es mía! —sigue protestando mientras Escocia lo detiene desde que ha gritado el "nooo".

—¿Es tu botella? ¿Qué guardas aquí?

—Gyn!

—Pues pareciera que es uno de tus secretitos.

—What?

Gales se ríe y mira a Escocia, abre la botella y huele que es whiskey.

—¡No hay secretitos de alcohol! —protesta... salvo por la botella de champagne de la nevera, el cointreau, el triple sec, el cognac... Gales tiene unos iguales, no te preocupes.

—Esto no es Gyn —protesta relamiéndose porque este prefiere el Whiskey.

—Eh? —vacila Inglaterra.

—Whiskey...

—Y a quién le importa, sirve igual —protesta Escocia.

—Aquí hay vasos para todo. Rompí un par... —miente Irlanda solo para fastidiarle.

—Bloody hell! —protesta Inglaterra y consigue soltarse para ir a recogerlos.

Irlanda se ríe acercándose a Gales a que sirva los vasitos y riéndose un poco más de Inglaterra y su histeria.

Mientras tanto, Bélgica, Francia y Galia se bajan del taxi con completa parsimonia en la puerta de casa del inglés, Francia sonriendo contento de haber tenido un rato para verlas a ambas en solitario, porque últimamente solo se ven en parejitas.

—Sois todos unos cabrones —protesta igual Inglaterra yendo a por las cartas.

—Sois todos unos cabroneeees —le imita Irlanda en falsete pasándole a Escocia un vasito mientras Gales se sienta en el lugar que más le gusta de la mesa.

Escocia se acomoda también mientras Inglaterra empieza a ir a por más sillas sin decir nada, esperando que le hayan servido bebida... y que no se hayan meado en ella.

Irlanda se sirve también y levanta una ceja mirando al menor de sus hermanos.

—Sabes que Sey solo ocupa una silla, ¿verdad?

—Son para the fairies.

Gales levanta una ceja con eso. Campanilla y las demás también le miran con una ceja levantada, de hecho, Escocia las mira a ellas buscando una explicación.

—No, no that faries —responde Inglaterra.

—¿Cuánto Absinth has estado tomando últimamente?

Ojos en blanco del inglés.

—¿Qué otras fairies entonces?

—¿No sabes lo que es una metáfora?

—No veo cual metáfora.

—¿Vas a invitar a puros o no? —protesta Inglaterra para Escocia, encogiéndose de hombros sin contestar.

—Ah! Eso... eso tendría gracia, yo también quiero saberlo.

—Of course not —responde Escocia sacando uno para sí.

—¿Esa vieja tradición que se da cuando uno tiene hijas... o son hijos hombres? —comenta Gales el casposo—. Creo que podemos permitirte llevar puros, sea tu vástago de sexo femenino o masculino.

—Entonces podéis esperar hasta que tenga uno —responde Escocia pensando también en el asunto de que se regalan en las bodas.

—Que será pronto.

—Nah.

—Ella podría tener un accidente... sabes, que se rompa el condón o se le olvide tomar las pastillas. A las chicas a veces les pasa eso —Irlanda el súper entendido de las cosas de la vida y de las parejas.

—Yes? ¿Te ha pasado eso con Seychelles? —pregunta Escocia e Inglaterra chilla un WHAAAAAAT?

—Nooo! No! No... no ¿o sí? No! ¡No creo! noooo!

—¡Lárgate de mi casa! —chilla Inglaterra indignado con eso, señalando la puerta.

—What? ¿Cómo que me largue de tu casa? No me jodas, ¡he dicho que no ha pasado! ¡Más vale que no pase! —chilla un poco Irlanda.

—¡MÁS VALE QUE NO PASE! —repite Inglaterra como advertencia.

—¡Pues eso mismo digo yo!

Inglaterra le FULMINA. Irlanda se revuelve nervioso con la idea, no con Inglaterra.

—De verdad, larvita, ¡YO no quiero eso! ¿Sabes algo que haya pasado algo así? ¡No creo! No me ha dicho nada Sey.

—Of course not!

—¡Entonces deja de hacer un escándalo! —chillonea nerviosito

—No hago un escándalo, ¡es que te corto los huevos!

—Bloody hell, ¡¿qué me vas a cortar TU los huevos!?

—Desde luego que lo haré.

—¿Podrían dejar de pelear? —protesta Gales

—Ya, ya, vale, ¡es que la bloody larva! —se gira a mirar a Escocia—. ¡Esto lo hiciste tú para quitar la atención de ti!

—¿Qué bloody atención de qué?

—De la cosa de...

—De tus hijos. ¿Esos si serán tuyos? ¿No como tu mujer que según tú no lo es? —interviene Gales

—Ah, ¿tú vas a hablarme de dudar sobre la paternidad? —se defiende el escocés.

—No, arsehole —le fulmina porque se no se refería a eso—. ¡Hablo de si los consideraras algo tuyo por relación!

—Lo único que digo... —se queda callado por Inglaterra le está robando un puro y le mira en silencio mientras lo hace. Cuando acaba, se vuelve tranquilamente a Gales sin decir nada, porque una cosa es invitarle él a un puro y otra es detenerle cuando tiene huevos de tomarlo él mismo—. Es que no me gusta esa expresión porque suena como si ella fuera de mi propiedad.

Gales mira a Inglaterra también de reojo un instante antes de hacer los ojos en blanco con lo que ha dicho Escocia.

—No es de tu propiedad obviamente, pero sí que la relación es tuya de manera cada vez más cercana. Será TU esposa algún día, por ejemplo.

El escocés traga saliva con eso, incomodándose visiblemente.

Irlanda les escucha tomando un mazo de cartas y poniéndose a revolverlas, se ríe nerviosito con lo de la esposa cuando Gales lo dice.

—Solo porque Galia aceptó por fin tu ridícula petición no quiere decir que él sea igual —replica Inglaterra.

Gales se sonroja un poco sin poderlo evitar porque sí, hace casi un año que la aceptó y la ha aceptado en otras múltiples y diversas ocasiones en lo que va del año... pero aún no ha mencionado una fecha ni parece tener mucho interés en establecer una. Hace de nuevo los ojos en blanco.

—Es evidente que no es él e interesado, ella por otra parte... —carraspea—, y no es ridículo, tú también te casaste.

—Lo ridículo es que lo piiiidas y lo piiiiidas y lo piiiidas, debe haberte dicho que sí solo por cansancio —Irlanda se ríe de Gales.

—¡Yo no...! —empieza a chillar Inglaterra agarrándose la mano del anillo con la otra en el pecho. Escocia le mira porque no sabía eso.

Gales ignora a Irlanda y su comentario aunque bien que lo escucha y bufa, pero intenta concentrarse en que sea a Inglaterra a quien sigan molestando.

—Yes, tu oscuro y RIDÍCULO secreto, irte a casar con tu ridículo novio para hacerte las ilusiones de que podrás retenerle.

—NOOOO! —lloriquea dando un paso atrás, sonrojándose un montón.

—¿Y cuándo pasó esto? —pregunta Escocia.

—No tengo ni idea —Gales hace un gesto de desinterés con la mano—. Pero lo chillo histérico frente a todos en la boda de Switzerland el año pasado.

—¿En serio? —Escocia levanta las cejas.

—¡Noo! ¡No es verdad!

—¿Y qué dijo France?

Irlanda levanta las cejas también y abre la boca incrédulo, agradeciendo las preguntas de Escocia porque él, desde luego, menos idea tenía.

Inglaterra se sonroja más mirando a Gales con pánico, porque además él estaba muy borracho y no se acuerda de nada.

Y la verdad es que Gales acababa de comprometerse con Galia un rato atrás así que estaba bastante ocupado en babearle encima como para hacer mucho más ese día.

—Desconozco qué dijo o no dijo pero Galia me confirmó después que sí que es verdad así que ni te molestes en negarlo, England.

—Oh... —Escocia les mira a ambos sin parecer tan feliz en lo absoluto. Le da una calada larga al su puro, pensando.

—¡Es algo que no os incumbe! —protesta el más pequeño.

—No, no, no, no... No! Waaaait! ¡¿Quieres decir que este mocoso está casado con France desde no sé cuándo y TÚ lo sabías y no nos dijiste?! —pregunta Irlanda a Gales haciendo unos cuantos aspavientos.

Inglaterra se tapa la cara con las manos queriendo ir a meterse al armario.

—Pues eso dice él y al parecer es cierto, pero hombre, tampoco es un chisme tan interesante.

E Inglaterra tendrá la suerte, buena o mala depende de él, de que toquen el timbre en este momento.

Escocia no se mueve, todavía pensando un poco en esto, intentando ordenar sus sentimientos y saber qué exactamente le enfada de esto, porque no son realmente celos, pero le parece increíble no haberse enterado hasta ahora como si fuera un compañero del colegio con el que ya no se hablan y se enterara de las cosas casi por error.

—¡Pero si es como el chisme del año! —declara Irlanda despreocupado levantándose de un salto con el timbre dispuesto a ir a abrir, muy contento de pensar que debe ser Seychelles.

Gales escruta con la mirada a Escocia notando que la noticia sí le ha caído como balde de agua fría, consolándose un poco con la idea de que al menos él no es el único idiota al que le ha sabido mal. Lo que pasa es que no había querido ni siquiera dignificar la idea pensando demasiado en ello.

Irlanda va hasta la puerta sonriendo ampliamente, se peina un poco, se revisa el aliento y se huele debajo de las axilas no sea que huela mal.

Escocia encuentra la mirada de Gales un instante y la desvía, nervioso pero aun enfadado, sabiendo que él va a pensar que está molesto porque es Francia.


	2. Chapter 2

Galia sigue organizando fuera las bolsas del súper por el que han pasado antes de ir porque ha dicho que sabiendo como irá la noche, iban a decir de cenar y que nunca hay nada en la cocina de los británicos... y ya empieza a conocer como es la comida a domicilio de la isla. Aunque bueno, esto es casa de Inglaterra y por lo tanto la cocina DE FRANCIA. Pero ella no está segura.

Irlanda se queda congelado cuando lejos de ver a su despampanante chica ve a las dos de sus hermanos y al mismísimo dueño del chisme, Francia.

—What the hell!

—Allô! —Galia es la primera en entrar y abrazar al irlandés.

—¿Qué... Hacen aquí? —se sonroja un poco en el abrazo pero sonríe, porque es Galia y bueno, en realidad no le caen del todo mal pero es que donde estaba Seeeey, ahora con más razooón.

—Hemos venido a cenar con vosotros —dos besos reglamentarios y abrazo fuerte antes de soltarle para ir hacia adentro—. YUJUUU~

Bélgica le sonríe también porque pensaba que sería Inglaterra el que abriría *cara de asco* dándole sus dos besos igual.

Gales sale de sus pensamientos del todo al oír esa voz taaaan familiar. Levanta las cejas y se gira a la puerta.

—Allô! —ella sonríe al verle, yendo directa a él. Escocia sale un poco de sus pensamientos levantando la cabeza.

Francia abraza a Irlanda sonriendo, saludándole también e Irlanda le pica un poco las costillas con más fuerza de la apropiada, mirándole raro con media curiosidad medio sonrisa.

—My love! —Gales se levanta y torpemente casi tira su vaso porque NO esperaba ni por un momento que viniera acá Galia. Se sonroja de golpe y mira que rápido se le olvida del todo Francia.

Ella le besa, abrazándole del cuello.

Bélgica aparece detrás de ellos y mira a Escocia sonriéndole un poco tímidamente porque él no la invito y no está segura de que le haga tanta gracia que aparezca así en una reunión suya... De hecho han tenido que convencerla para que accediera a venir sin decirle.

Escocia está aún mirando a Galia y no la nota. Bélgica se acerca un poco poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja y se oye una risa de Irlanda a quien Francia al parecer le está diciéndole nosequé.

Inglaterra abre un poco los dedos mirando entre ellos y levanta las cejas al ver que ya han llegado.

Escocia se gira al notar a alguien más y levanta las cejas al ver quién es.

—Hey... —saluda Bélgica moviendo Un poco la mano y sonriendo más—. Yo no... Yo... Perdona no haberte avisado

—No sabía que vendrías —separa un poco la silla de la mesa y sonríe, sintiéndose mejor solo de verla.

—Me invitaron y era sorpresa... —se relaja al ver que sonríe—. Perdona no haberte avisado.

—En realidad nosotros nos autoinvitamos...

—Entonces todos autoinvitados a la casa de England —de igual manera ella le abraza del cuello para saludarle.

—Podemos irnos, si quieres —la hace sentarse en sus rodillas. Ella se ríe un poco y sí que se sienta, acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Sí? Pero estaban haciendo algo, ¿no? ¿Qué era?

—Trampas —sacude la cabeza, porque se le ha escapado—. Cartas, íbamos a jugar a cartas.

—Con que trampas, ¿eh? Chico malo —se ríe un poco dándole un beso suave en los labios.

Se le va detrás del beso suave porque no sabía cómo acercarse. Pues beso no tan suave.

Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco cuando vuelve acompañado de Francia porque sus dos hermanos están enchufados a sus novias... ¡Se supone que sería él con Seychelles el que estaría así!

Francia se separa de Irlanda y va directo a saludar a su Brit que está aprovechando para hacer un Canadá, es decir: esconderse y desaparecer. Pero no tiene la bastante suerte y Francia le detiene antes de que pueda desaparecer del todo.

—Wah! —se queda sin aire cuando lo hace a media huida, volviendo a sonrojarse.

—¿A dónde vas? —Francia le abraza.

—A... ¡A New Zeland! —suelta de golpe. Francia se ríe.

—Ven acá... ¿Cómo estás?

—Ugh! Suéltame, wine bastard! —se mueve, protestando, aunque no de forma muy eficiente.

—No voy a soltarte, salúdame tú mejor —boca para beso. Se la tapa poniéndole las manos en la cara, pero se ríe—. Veeeeen! —risitas de Francia también.

—Noooo —sigue parándole la cara con las manos para que no se acerque.

—Que drama, quitaaaa.

—Nooo —se echa para atrás y se ríe más.

Francia se echa al frente y le toca un poco el culo intentando distraerle. Inglaterra gira la cara y da un saltito que lo hace acercarse más pero arquear la espalda. Francia le abraza del todo de la cintura y le mete mano por el frente ahora.

—Waaaah! —baja las manos para intentar detenerle y mientras hace eso Francia le roba un beso sonriendo feliz de que estén todos aquí, porque casi nunca pueden y le gusta mucho.

Irlanda saca el teléfono un poco desconsolado mientras le da un par de tragos a su Whiskey. Tal vez podría carraspear un poco o algo. Y además nota que nada de Seychelles. Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, baaaaasta que da todos aaaaasco!

Mmm... nadie le hace ni caso.

—Se acabó el Whiskey!

No sé si eso... creo que a Galia le va a hacer gracia. Gales se separa un poco levantando las cejas.

Galia mira a Irlanda, aun medio abrazada del galés, riendo y luego se suelta, hundiendo la mano en el pelo de Escocia y de Francia cariñosamente.

—Mes enfants...

Francia se separa un poquito de Inglaterra con el tacto de su madre. De hecho, Escocia también reacciona. Bélgica se sonroja un poco pero se ríe suavemente cuando Escocia se separa.

—¡Joder con todos ustedes GUARROS! —les sigue regañando Irlanda.

Inglaterra se esconde intentando que le suelte y Escocia se sonroja sonriendo. Francia le esconde pero no deja que le suelte.

—¿Vamos a jugar póker o no? —insiste el irlandés.

—Ah, ¿estáis jugando? ¿Cómo se juega? —pregunta Galia.

—Es Póker. ¿No sabes jugar? —explica Irlanda—. Es con baraja.

Ella niega, acercándose al irlandés. Gales recupera su cerebro y se lo pone en su lugar con parsimonia mientras se limpia los labios con el dorso de la mano.

Inglaterra tira de Francia hacia la cocina sin que nadie les vea, el francés se deja tirar sin ningún problema, sonriendo hacia el inglés y apretándole la mano.

—Se han colado en mi casa —protesta Inglaterra.

—No me extraña, mon amour. Siempre que pueden vienen, pero puede ser divertido, ¿no crees? Estando todos...

Niega.

—¿Por qué crees que noooo? Solo es una reunión con tus hermanos. Relájate, están sus novias... Esta maman, Belgique, ellas los controlan más de lo que crees.

—¿Y si nos escapamos?

—¿Escaparnos? Van a desarmarte la casa

—I know —aprieta los ojos pero es que él quería... una cita con él e ir a... hacer el tonto o quién sabe qué, ni había pensado dónde ir y toda la tarde. Francia le acaricia un poco el pelo suavemente.

—Estas muy nervioso... Quizás pueda ir bien.

—No! —lloriquea.

—Por quoi?

—Yo quería...

—¿Tener una cita conmigo? —sonríe.

—No! —se sonroja.

—Yo también quería tener una cita contigo —confiesa e Inglaterra se le echa encima a esconderse. Francia le acaricia la espalda y le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Wales les ha dicho... que lo dije.

—Pero venga, esto es algo diferente a lo que siempre hacemos... Casi nunca podemos salir juntos con amigos. O salgo yo con los míos o sales tú con Sui... Quoi?

—In... Switzerland's wedding. I said it.

—No, espera que no te sigo. ¿Galles les dijo qué cosa? —obvio es que él cree que a estas alturas TODOS lo saben hace mucho mucho mucho.

—Que nosotros... Que nos... Que... —se esconde.

—¿Cuándo les dijo eso? —levanta una ceja verdaderamente intrigado e incrédulo.

—Now!

Francia entreabre la boca incrédulo y se tarda un par de segundos en procesar.

—Apenas?! Nooooon, no te creo!

—Scotland e Ireland no estaban.

—¿Y? ¡Estaba Galles! ¡Debía haberles dicho!

—¡Lo hizo ahora!

Francia se muerde el labio porque el asumía que este asunto ya estaba arreglado.

—Cielos. Eso explica los comentarios extraños de Irlande...

—What? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Me dijo cosas que no parecían tener del todo sentido, sobre lo muy escondido que lo tenía y que qué estaba pensando.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —se atreve a preguntar en un susurrito.

—Le hice un chiste sexual —se encoge de hombros—. De verdad a mí me parecía que esto lo sabían hace un año... TODOS.

—Fraaaance! —le riñe tapándose la boca como si fuera algo súper horrible.

—¡Pues yo que iba a saber! ¡¿Cómo es que no les dijiste tú o hablaste con ello de eso?! Angleteeeeeerreeeee

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué iba yo a hacerlo?

—¡Porque son tus hermanos y yo lo tenía prohibido!

—¿Y? Son unos idiotas y les odio y se me han colado en casa y se burlan de mí!

—lloriquea.

—Ya, justo pensaba que ya habrían venido a darte la lata y ser insufribles y... Es que... —aprieta los ojos—. Ecosse

—What?

—Va a enfadarse y va a tener razón en hacerlo —se tapa la cara con las manos.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres que me preocupe?

—Me!

—No es que tú no me preocupes pero tú estás agobiado porque te molestan por todo y tú...

—What?

—Es que contigo… Estoy totalmente comprometido contigo... Creo que pase lo que pase con ellos y lo que te molesten, lo único que importa es que tú y yo estamos juntos, estamos casados y somos felices.

—Pero te da igual si me molestan o no quiero que estén, ¡estás preocupado de que se enfaden!

—No me da igual si te molestan o no quieres que estén —puntualiza agobiándose al notar que le está pasando exactamente lo mismo que le pasa siempre. Le abraza—. Angleterreeee...

—No! —protesta empujándole un poco, pero Francia no le deja.

—Trato siempre, todo el rato, de conservar a la gente que me quiere... Y nunca consigo hacerlo bien —le explica sinceramente esperando que le escuche y que trate de entenderle.

—¡Yo no te quiero! ¡Suéltame!

Aprieta los ojos azules con eso y como siempre le rompe un poquito el corazón.

—Escúchame.

—¡No! ¡No vas a embaucarme con tus tontas palabras vacías, tu acento francés o tu bloody encanto!

—No quiero embaucarte, solo quiero que me escuches. Tú y mi compromiso contigo ES lo más importante, pero ellos me caen bien, son amigos míos los tres desde la infancia, Angleterre... Solo querría conservar una amistad con ellos —explica mirándole a los ojos en el forcejeo.

—No te digo que no la conserves, ¡pero ahora estás aquí conmigo y te estoy contando mis problemas y solo piensas en ellos y en su enfado!

—No SÓLO pienso en ellos, pienso varias cosas a la vez. Me preocupas tú y lo que sea que te digan por casarte conmigo, ¡y también me preocupa su enfado e incluso que sean más crueles contigo por eso!

—¡Pues defiéndeme y consuélame a mí!

Francia le suelta un poco del abrazo casi mortal y estrangulador que le está dando. Inglaterra le empuja del pecho.

Se arrepiente de haberle soltado dando un pasito atrás, trastabillando e Inglaterra le mira con el ceño fruncido, desconsoladito. Francia le mira y traga saliva levantando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Qué te dijeron?

—Nothing —le aparta la mano y va a sacar algunas galletitas saladas.

—Angleteeeerre... —se va tras él y le toma de la cintura.

—No!

—Si'l vous plait... —susurra.

—What? Si'l vous plait what? ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Que sí estás preocupado y pensando en mí?

—Que fui un egoísta por pensar en mí antes que en ti. Pero no quiere decir que no me preocupes, mon amour... Sí que me preocupas. Vine aquí con maman y con Belgique como quedamos en aras de que esto saliera menos mal.

—¿Por qué pensar en mí y en nosotros, no es tu prioridad? ¿Por qué no es tu problema? ¿Por qué le das más valor a tu relación con ellos? —le mira sin creerle demasiado porque todo es un desastre.

—Porque creo que tú y yo estamos bien y creo que las cosas que te preocupan te preocupan por miedo a que ellos tengan razón, pero yo sé que no la tienen.

—¡Eso no quita que duela!

—Ya lo sé —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Y al final creo que es ahí donde... Lo hago mal. Porque estoy demasiado preocupado en que me quieran todos y nadie se enoje que pierdo el foco que es quedarme aquí con nosotros y hacer que no duela.

El inglés le mira desconsaldo.

—Es la estúpida mala manía de ser el France medio bueno con todos pero nunca lo bastante, ni siquiera contigo —se tapa la cara con las manos.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Ya lo seeeé, es...

Inglaterra le da un golpecito en la cabeza con la mano, él baja las manos y le mira.

—De verdad te quiero y quiero hacer equipo contigo... Aunque a veces lo haga mal.

—¡Pues yo contigo no! —aunque sonríe un poco, el francés se relaja al ver que sonríe y le abraza.

—No es verdaaaaad.

—¡Sí que lo es! —le pincha, pero se deja abrazar.

—Gracias por quererme —susurra.

—No te quierooo —se esconde, sonrojadito, sonriendo. Como si tuviera acaso otra opción, piensa para sí mismo.

—Sí lo haces, aunque yo sea tonto a veces.

—Noooo.

Francia se ríe un poquito con el grito del inglés cerrando los ojos y relajándose más.

—Pues entonces estas casado con un hombre al que no quiereeees —levanta la mano y le busca el anillo en la mano.

—Nooooo —vuele e intenta esconder la mano, para molestarle

—Angleterreeeee! —protesta riéndose más yendo detrás de la mano. Él se ríe, escondiéndola—. ¡Trae acá que hiero sacarle brillo!

—Nooo —se ríe y se hace bolita en el suelo, protegiendo su mano con su cuerpo.

Y ahí va Francia a hacerse bolita sobre él... Seguro lo tira... El británico se muere de risa todavía más rodando por el suelo y ahí va Francia a rodar con él.

Le abraza para que no le alcance la mano, se le quede a la espalda. Francia levanta la cara y le mira a los ojos porque una vez más... Está muy cerca.

Inglaterra se ríe sin notarlo ahora, tumbado en el suelo. Francia sonríe así como Nala le sonríe a Simba en el rey león. (América, deja de narrar...)

El inglés parpadea un par de veces... y se sonroja. Francia sonríe un poquito embobado.

Traga saliva y le mira los labios a lo que el francés le acaricia la mejilla y se le acerca lentamente.

Entrecierra los ojos con la caricia y se humedece los labios. Francia sonríe un poquito más y cierra los ojos acercándose a él y poniéndole suavemente los labios sobre los suyos.

E Inglaterra se echa para arriba para besarle. El galo le devuelve el beso que arregla todo, apretándole contra sí y olvidándose del mundo entero.

Puede que estén en eso un rato entonces. SEGURO.


	3. Chapter 3

Irlanda le explica a Galia lo mejor que puede como jugar póker. De ahí a que entienda...

—No entiendo este asunto de las parejas. Mi príncipe, dile a tu hermano que una pareja es un rey con su reina, no dos reinas o un rey y otra reina que ni se conocen de nada.

Gales se sonroja un poco por el asunto del príncipe, pero sonríe igualmente tomándola de la mano con suavidad.

—Son pares, no parejas... Las parejas se llaman corridas y es más bien... una familia.

—¿Entonces dónde está la pareja de estos muchachos? —le enseña una jota—. Es muy triste que no tengan unos.

Gales sonríe un poco más y le hace un cariño en la cara.

—Creo que ellos son gays... Como Eire.

Galia mira a Irlanda y suspira.

—De todos modos entonces deberían tener una pareja hombre, aunque fuera.

—¡¿Cómo que gays como yo?! ¡Yo no soy gay!

—Su pareja es el diez —explica Gales riéndose de Irlanda.

—Además deja de decirle esas cosas que vas a confundirla. Las tercias o los póker se hacen con la carta de diferente palo, ¡no existen los pares!

—Pero el diez no tiene una persona dibujada y eso es tan triste...

Gales la abraza un poco y le da un beso en la frente.

—Así dibujó la baraja tu hijo... Es él el cruel.

—Tal vez deberíamos dibujarlas nosotros ahora —propone Galia.

—Pero mis hermanos se confundirían, ellos con trabajos saben leer los números.

—No, no, sería muy sencillo, mira... Dices que son como familias, así que podríamos ser nosotros —explica y toma el rey y la reina de corazones—. Estos podrían ser Roma y Helena.

Irlanda parpadea porque... O sea... ¿Qué? Gales la mira escuchándola con paciencia e interés, sin que parezca que prefiere jugar cartas a esto.

—Estos podrían ser Belgium and Alba.

—No, no... Mira, es la familia. Esta familia es la de Germania... y ella es Helvetia —señala a los reyes de diamantes—. Estos sois vosotros... —toma los de tréboles y tiene un problema, porque iba a poner a Roma como rey con Britania—. Bueno, puede ser Britania y Alba.

Escocia levanta las cejas cuando oye su nombre por segunda vez, prestando atención.

—Mother con Alba, claro...

—What?

Gales le mira y sonríe. Maligno.

—Eww! —protesta Irlanda riéndose también.

—Entonces tú y yo seriamos el diez y la jota —sigue Galia a su rollo. Escocia frunce el ceño sin saber qué dicen.

Gales asiente conforme con esa distribución y Bélgica mira a Escocia de reojo sin entender tampoco del todo.

—¿Qué estáis diciendo? —pregunta el escocés.

—Estamos dividiendo las cartas por familia —explica Gales tan tranquilo, aún con su sonrisita de lado.

—Y tú eres el rey de mum —completa Irlanda.

—What the hell? —protesta Escocia.

—¿Que qué? —protesta Bélgica también.

—Es solo una distribución por familias.

—Se refiere a que eres el rey de los británicos, mi vida —le explica Galia. Gales levanta una ceja y la mira de reojo.

—No es el REY de ningún sitio, yo ni estoy con ellos casi ya —establece Irlanda solo por si acaso.

—Y tu madre la Reina... Mira tú —sigue protestando Bélgica. (Britania de sonroja sea donde sea que esté)

—What? But... Nanny! —protesta él para Galia.

—No pasa nada, mira, es que Rome está aquí —le explica ella.

Gales arruga la nariz como cada vez que Escocia le llama Nanny. Irlanda se ríe de igual manera con las protestas de Escocia.

—Pero... tú puedes ser el rey con mum! —insiste Escocia.

—¿Yo? —ni se lo plantea, niega con la cabeza porque es SUPER claro para ella que él hace ese rol.

—¿Ella? ¿No digas tonterías, de donde la ves cómo rey? —pregunta Gales protestado un poco porque no deja de incomodarle.

—Pues mum el bloody rey y ella la reina, ¿a quién le importa de todos modos?

—¡Tampoco! Galia ya tiene un rey y no es mum. ¡Tú eres el rey de mum!

—¡Yo no soy el rey de mum! ¡Yo tengo una reina para eso!

—Chicos, chicos, no os peléis... —pide Galia.

—¡Pero mum necesita un rey! ¡Galia no! —protesta Gales con la boca pequeña después del regaño.

—¡Tú puedes serlo entonces! —insiste Escocia.

—¿Yo? ¡Por favor! —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Por favor, yo no puedo ser el rey de mum.

—¡Yo tampoco!

—¡Lo has sido siempre!

—Eso es verdad —asiente Galia para su horror. Bélgica levanta las cejas y mira a Escocia de reojo, que aprieta los ojos.

—See? —alega Gales

—Pero no es algo malo —asegura Galia—. Ella te quiere muchísimo.

—Seeee? —insiste Gales ahora en un tonito más... Sugerente.

—Shut up!

Irlanda vuelve a reírse.

—Wales, ella es su MADRE! —sale a defenderle Bélgica.

—Es exactamente el punto preocupante —apunta Gales cruelmente.

—Justo a eso me refiero —asiente Galia.

—What?

Gales se ríe.

—Ella os quiere mucho a los cuatro.

—Pero Alba es su niño especial.

—No, no, os quiere a todos.

—Pero quiere más al niño favorito.

—No, no es verdad.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pero es diferente a los otros —insiiiiiste Gales.

—Of course not, ¡deja de meter maraña!

Gales se ríe y abraza a Galia contra si mirando a Escocia.

—No seas travieso —riñe un poco Galia a Gales, dejándose.

—¿Por qué no?, con lo pesado que es él —protesta un poco sonriendo igual y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Porque le haces sentir mal —sonríe de lado igual.

—Que se va a sentir mal, ¡por una vez que le toque a él!

—De todos modos haces sentir mal a ella también.

Gales la mira a Bélgica y deja de sonreír un poco.

—Siento que seas el daño colateral de esto... Solo te puedo decir que mi hermano sí que te ama con pasión y locura.

—WHAT THE HELL! —protesta Escocia sonrojándose. Gales se encoge de hombros y Bélgica se sonroja también aunque no puede evitar sonreír.

—Es la verdad, brother...

Irlanda se ríe en burla.

—Es... you... shut the hell up! —sigue Escocia.

—No, no, no... Si ya la he hecho sentir mal lo único que puedo hacer es resarcir el daño... Estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

—No así, bollocks —ojos en blanco—. ¿Tanta vergüenza te da decirle a Galia que tienes que meterme a mí en esto?

—¿Perdona? No tengo ninguna vergüenza en decirle nada a Galia.

Bélgica le toma la mano a Escocia con disimulo y se la aprieta un poco. Él se sonroja más dejando de prestar atención a Gales y sin saber muy bien qué hacer con la mano, tomado por sorpresa.

—A diferencia de ti por lo visto que incluso te da vergüenza que se lo diga yo.

—¿Van a seguir haciendo cosas ridículas de enamorados? Digo, para irme a casa or whatever —pregunta Irlanda irritado.

Bélgica le sonríe un poco a Escocia acariciándole la mano al notar que ha capturado su atención.

Escocia lucha por soltarse de la mano en una decisión mala, tomada por el pánico.

Desde luego con esa decisión consigue que Bélgica levante las cejas y le suelte.

Escocia se pasa una mano por el pelo y se levanta decidiendo ir a... algún sitio. La cocina, por ejemplo.

Bélgica carraspea y estira las manos tomando la cajita de las barajas decidiendo mirarla con excesiva atención como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Oh my, oh my! —comenta Gales bajito al ver la reacción del escocés, aunque mejor se gira a Irlanda antes de que Escocia le gire la cara de un golpe o algo en la línea.

Escocia no les hace ni caso, entrando a la cocina. Pone los ojos en blanco al ver a Francia e Inglaterra besándose en el suelo y decide sentarse verles un poco, fumando.

Creo que es el olor a quemado en la cocina de Inglaterra lo que despierta el espíritu de supervivencia de Francia que hace que se separe de golpe de Inglaterra después de unos segundos

—Creo que me debes cincuenta libras —suelta Escocia cuando ve que se separan mientras Inglaterra aun no vuelve en sí.

Francia pega un buen salto al escuchar su grave voz sin esperárselo, cayéndose de encima de Inglaterra al estar arriba. Inglaterra se asusta parpadeando con eso.

—E-Ecosse... —por alguna razón Francia se siente momentáneamente atrapado en una actividad ilícita. Le pone a Inglaterra las manos en los hombros aunque no le empuja para que se quite, solo se detiene ahí con fuerza.

—What? —Inglaterra mira a donde mira y se sonroja mucho, dándole la espalda a su hermano y haciéndose bolita.

—Cincuenta libras y una buena explicación, espero —sigue el escocés, con una larga calada.

Por alguna razón, Francia sabe perfectamente bien que habla con él, aunque aún no liga lo de las cincuenta libras con la apuesta. Traga saliva y le acaricia un poco la espalda a Inglaterra. Deja caer la cabeza al suelo. Inglaterra sigue hecho bolita queriendo desaparecer.

—Ehm... una... buena explicación —repite Francia humedeciéndose los labios y girando la vista a mirarle de reojo tratando de calmarse y pensar organizadamente con la poca sangre que tiene circulando en el cerebro. Por un instante le apetece mejor invitar al escocés a unirse a ellos y en vez de dar explicaciones hacer un trío... aprieta los ojos con lo absolutamente imposible de esa idea—. Me... me... sabes que tengo poca sangre circulando en el cerebro ahora, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no he dicho que paréis —se encoge de hombros, fingiéndose inocente e Inglaterra hace lo posible por reptar y huir de ahí debajo.

Francia se muerde el labio para no decirle que si quiere venga... o les mire, pensando que esta es una extraña y dulce agonía que le gusta más de lo que quisiera. Solo le queda sonreír un poco.

—Por mí no te cortes —insiste mientras Inglaterra sale corriendo cubriéndose con las manos.

Francia le deja ir porque... esto va a ser más fácil sin Inglaterra aunque seguramente Inglaterra, aunque seguramente él esperaría que le siguiera o algo así, pero... cielos. Francia estira las piernas y se mete la mano al pantalón para arreglarse la zona en cuestión.

Ojos en blanco, Escocia sigue fumando como si Francia nada más estuviera... abriéndose una cerveza, aunque se sonroja un poco al mirarle.

—Me casé con tu hermano en secreto hace casi dos años —suelta después de unos segundos, porque... a pesar de todo, más vale tarde que nunca.

—Qué bonito. Eso me han dicho... —hace una pausa y le echa el humo en la cara—. Aun quiero mis cincuenta libras.

Francia se ríe un poco apretando los ojos.

—Merde... —cae en la cuenta y le mira de reojo arrugando la nariz—. Nunca pensé perder...

—Yo SIEMPRE lo supe —sonríe de lado.

—¿Qué ibas a saber? —sonríe un poco más y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Cincuenta libras es mucho dinero.

—Más era en esos tiempos, pero te dejo el cambio a tu favor —se encoge de hombros.

—Sí que era más dinero... mucho más —susurra cerrando los ojos y recordando el momento de la apuesta ahora sí... suspira—. Pero aun así es una cantidad suficiente para explicarlo todo.

—Es decir... ¿has estado dos años evitando hablar de esto para no pagar una apuesta?

Francia traga saliva y suspira otra vez.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo ni que tan... absolutamente nada interesante me ibas a encontrar después de ello —confiesa y luego sonríe—, además de las burlas...

—Hace mucho que dejaste de ser interesante, más o menos desde que se te ocurrió venir a cortar conmigo y a contarme lo muy apenado que estabas por quien sabe qué como lo MÁS ABURRIDO que se te ha ocurrido hacer en la vida.

Francia se sonroja un poco y se ríe poniendo las manos en el suelo.

—Vale, vale... no quería perder aún más puntos.

—De todos modos, que te casaras sí podría haber sido algo interesante... si no te hubieras comportado como un baboso, que es lo que, de nuevo, te hace aburrido —calada—. Ya me imagino que mi lil bro estará contentísimo contigo concediéndole todos y cada uno de sus deseos..., así que me alegro por él.

—No le concedo todos y cada uno de sus deseos, no seas exagerado —protesta un poco y estira las manos hacia él, en realidad con una tremenda necesidad de tocarle, para variar... —. Ayúdame a levantarme.

Escocia lo hace igualmente, tomándole de las manos.

—No creas que soy idiota, ya me imagino quien ha querido que esto fuera una boda en secreto y esas mierdas suyas.

—Tampoco he dicho que no le conceda ninguno... Sería un desastre y lo sabes... Con lo que se burlan de él de por sí, no es como que necesite que se burlen más.

—Oh, pobre muchachito —tan sarcástico.

—Exactamente —le hace un cariñito en la mano igualmente y le suelta yendo a quitarle el puro de los labios.

El británico pone los ojos en blanco y de todos modos se deja, solo porque eres tú. Francia se relaja al ver que se deja aún, solo porque es el mordiendo el puro y sonriendo.

—Supongo que... así es como queda esto —se encoge de hombros fingiendo que no le importa, como siempre.

—La verdad... es que quiero hacer algo más público, una fiesta —le cuenta—, así con todo el mundo.

—Ja! Good luck for it.

—Merde... ya te digo que será un desastre si lo consigo, puedes venir a burlarte de mí —suelta el humo del puro hacia el otro lado y sonríe—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas con Belgique?

—No tan bien como tú, aunque mejor en otros aspectos... ¿secreto? ¿En serio? ¡Aun no puedo creerlo!

—No me molestes con eso —protesta, dándole un codacito y devolviéndole el puro.

—¡Desde luego que te molesto con eso!

—Non! No me molestas porque es... una cosa... muy común, el casarse en secreto. Parece que no hayas vivido en la edad media, tú. De hecho, igual y tú estás casado en secreto, ¡tan en secreto que ni tú lo sabes!

—Yes, with you —ojos en blanco. Francia se ríe y se sonroja un poco.

—No lo digas en voz alta.

—France! Bollocks —protesta sonrojándose con esa respuesta.

El galo se ríe un poco más apretando los ojos y echándosele un poquito encima solo un instante antes de separarse, porque... le gusta seguir flirteando un poco con él, aunque sabe bien que no debe.

—Nah, preguntaba con Belgique...

—Aún menos —se sonroja solo apartando la cara y nada más, sin echarle ni nada.

—¡Aún menos! Nahhh, hombre, lo pones como si ELLA fuera más alérgica al matrimonio que yo.

—No, pero ella me gusta más.

Francia le mira de reojo y... traga saliva en un buen momentáneo arranque de celos, porque no querría que nadie le gustara más que él. Sonríe de igual manera medio forzado y trata de relajarse. Él tenía a Inglaterra, a él le gustaba más Inglaterra, era lógico que a Escocia le gustara más Bélgica.

—Bueno, obvio, ella tiene tetas y no tiene pene... y tú eres bastante heterosexual... de hecho creo que todos ustedes son francesexuales.

Escocia se ríe.

—Me alegra que te guste mucho y que estén bien, ella... está contenta —vuelve a tragar saliva y le mira a los ojos—. Un poco más contenta que conmigo.

—Ugh, estoy hasta los huevos de juego idiota de las parejas, "que felices somos todos y que enamorados estamos" pareces Cymru —ojos en blanco, aunque interiormente lo celebra que se lo parezca. Francia echa la cabeza atrás y se ríe.

—Mon dieu, tan poco paciente como siempre. Vamos a brindar mejor, para que dejes de llorar como Galles.

—¿Llorar?

—Yaaa, me aburrro con el temaaaa, no puedo hablar de lo mucho que quiero a Belgiqueeee porque soy muy machooo —canta en falsete.

Oooooojos en blanco

—Y hago ojos en blanco porque soy muy macho y me he olvidado de cómo reirmeeee.

Vuelve a hacerlos aunque sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—De todos modos, no recuerdo que hayas venido a pedirme la mano de mi hermanito para casarte con él. Y a este paso ya veremos si te la concedo.

—Como sigas poniendo esa cara se te va a quedar a... quooooi? Oh la la... debí suponer que tenía que pedirte su mano.

—Desde luego. Como rey de la casa británica y hombre de mayor edad de la familia, me corresponde a mí que hagas eso.

Francia sonríe y se mesa la barbilla...

—Vale... puede que a Angleterre le dé un aneurisma si lo hago en serio, pero puedo planteármelo. ¿Cuál es la dote de Angleterre?

—Insultos de por vida, una suegra encantadora que te adora, sus hermanos fransexuales y un porrón de niños que lleva de mochila, pero ya son todos... más o menos... adultos. Pero te doy media Highlands si de verdad nos lo quitas de encima y no volvemos a verlo. Son unas encantadoras tierras yermas al norte donde solo crece la desesperación y los cardos, pero lo bueno es que no tienes que preocuparte del riego con lo que llueve.

—Hmmm... Las hermosas tierras que nunca logró conquistar mi padre. Vaya... empiezo a pensar que sí que me conviene que me des la mano.

—Pero tienes que prometer que no le vamos a ver nunca más.

—Non, mon amour, non... lo que puedo prometerte es que estará menos histérico y más molestable.

—No me sale a cuenta —se encoge hombros.

—¿Y si te mando una caja de champagne y les invito una semana romántica en París?

—Mmmm... ¿En Paris?

—Mon dieu, ¿dónde le parecería al señor? ¿La campiña francesa? ¿Mi casa en Marseille?

—Mmmm... —se lo piensa. Turno de Francia para hacer los ojos en blanco—. ¿Algo más exótico no me ofreces? Hablamos del amor de tu vida.

—Voy a mandarte a la polinesia como me sigas dando lata —le da un golpecito en el pecho con la mano.

—La Guayana francesa... o tal vez... dicen que mandas a la gente a Seychelles últimamente —sonríe.

—Seh, pero Seychelles es de mi niña y ese viaje sí que cuesta —le pica el pecho—. Me parece que conseguir el viaje allá es en otra ventanilla...

Escocia se ríe.

—Por cierto, volviendo a hablar del amour y lo enamorados que están todos... ¿sabes cómo van ellos? Seychelles no cuenta demasiado.

—Por lo visto viene luego... o tal vez no.

—Esa es mi niña —Francia sonríe y hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Lo dices por lo de venir, o por lo de no?

—Por lo de no dejarlo claro, el misterio siempre es bueno.

—A ver si Eire no se acaba hartando...

Francia le mira... y levanta una ceja.

—Naaaah, ¡Seychelles debe saber cuánto da y cuanto afloja!

El escocés se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, voy a ir a buscarle y salimos ahora a veeeeeer si conseguimos jugar algo, ¿vale?

—¿Ya hemos tenido bastante de charla intrascendente para que te relajes?

—Oui —asiente un poco y sonríe de lado acercándosele y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Merci. ¿Ya no estás... enfadado o lo que sea que estabas?

—Al final me da lo mismo —se encoge de hombros porque sí sigue molesto, pero bueno. Francia arruga la nariz con eso, y le mira a los ojos.

—No creo que te dé lo mismoooo... te conozco.

—Estoy suuuuúper ofendido por ti —responde fingiéndose sarcástico.

—Y tienes razón en estarlo —ignora el sarcasmo—, eres mi amigo.

—What? —se tensa

—Lo eres y tienes razón para estar molesto y ofendido porque pasó algo importante y no tuve el valor de venir a contártelo esperando inseguramente a que alguien más te lo contara... porque antes de eso eras mi amante y no sé manejar estas cosas, como no supe manejar bien el cortar contigo, de lo que tanto te burlas de mi —sigue hablando sonrojándose levemente de nuevo.

Escocia traga saliva y le sostiene la mirada, escuchándole.

—La verdad me caes malditamente bien y me gusta hablar contigo aunque te parezca charla intrascendente. Y sí que quisiera que tú y yo estuviéramos lo suficientemente relajados como para poder contarte eso y más cosas, y... bueno, esto quizás establezca un punto de partida —sonríe un poco.

—¿Punto de partida para qué?

—Pues para ver que en sí, sí que te puedo hablar y contarte cosas sin que se termine el mundo —sonríe un poco—, y… creo que no me has dejado de querer a pesar de todo —le hace un cariñito en la mano.

—Excuse me? —se sonroja.

—Yo tampoco te he dejado de querer —puntualiza y le mira a los ojos—. Aunque ahora te quiera diferente.

—Eres taaaan dramático

Francia se ríe.

—Pues a ti te sonará a drama pero... sí que es algo que a mí me preocupa —otro cariñito aunque se separa de él porque es mejor que vaya a buscar a Inglaterra.

—Ok, ok... whatever —se va a la nevera a por una cerveza para Bélgica, casi sin pensar... y sin sacar para Galia ni para nadie.

Francia le mira un poco el culo y sonríe pensando en el tatuaje apretando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza yendo al armario a sacar a su británico


	4. Chapter 4

—Angleteeeeerre... —Francia le llama sonriendo un poco y buscándole... en el armario.

No se oye nada. Abre la puerta... o intenta abrirla y... se abre porque ha tardado tanto que Inglaterra ya ha acabado y ha vuelto a la sala, carraspeando.

Francia levanta las cejas y se va a tomar un buen rato en buscarlo en tooooda la casa.

Así que Escocia vuelve a la sala y deja la cerveza frente a Bélgica como si nada, sentándose.

Bélgica le mira levantando una ceja y sonrojándose un poco sin saber si esto es la cerveza de la paz o qué.

Ni la mira. Escuchando a Galia que sigue hablando de quien es quien en el cardverse.

—Hmm... Vale... Alba?

Se sonroja un poco y la mira de reojo.

—¿Está todo bien?

Asiente y se vuelve a Galia. Bélgica frunce el ceño porque... no parece estar todo bien, de hecho bastante lo contrario y no le hace mucha gracia la idea. Le pone una mano en el hombro.

Escocia se sonroja más. Bélgica aprieta los ojos y le quita la mano de encima, tomando su cerveza y dándole un trago

Él se pasa una mano por el pelo nervioso, aunque agradece que nadie esté prestándole atención.

—Bueno ¿al final qué? ¡¿Vamos o no vamos a jugar bloody poker!? —protesta Irlanda.

—Oui, creo que ahora ya lo entiendo —sonríe Galia.

—Eso es porque eres muy lista —Gales sonríe y le da un beso en los labios conforme con ello, sabiendo que va a ganarles no porque entienda sino por suertuda.

Ella sonríe tan complacida devolviéndole las cartas a Irlanda.

—¡Ah! Genial —Irlanda las revuelve sonriendo un poco también y mira a Inglaterra—. ¿Y tú rana qué? ¿Viene o no?

—Yo qué sé —se encoge de hombros—. Y no es mi rana...

—Viene o empezamos sin él.

—Franceeeee —grita Escocia entonces para el fastidio de Inglaterra—. ¡Te estamos esperando todos!

—Vooooy, voy! Es que no sé dónde está Angleterrreeee! —grita Francia desde la parte de arriba de la casa.

—Here —responde Escocia mirando a Inglaterra, que se sonroja un poco.

—¿Está... ahí? —se oyen pasos de Francia que se asoma por las escaleras... y se ríe—. Mon dieu!

Y entonces es que suena el timbre. Irlanda levanta las cejas y se para de la silla como un resorte, dejando las cartas sobre la mesa... que se caen la mitad, y tirando la silla al suelo.

—¡Sí vino! ¡SÍ VINO! —grita contento ahora si SEGURO de que es Sey, ¡¿quién coño más puede ser?!

Todo el mundo se gira a mirarle y a él le da igual, vuelve a repetir el asunto olisquearse las axilas, revisarse el aliento y organizarse la ropa antes de sonreír "galantemente", sonrojarse y reírse mientras abre la puerta.

Y exactamente, ahí está Seychelles revisando algo en su teléfono. Solo levanta la vista un segundo.

—Heeeeey... —Irlanda tan emocionado, da saltitos y quiere abrazarla.

—Ah, eres tú... —con desgana, aunque sonríe un poco—. Ahora te doy mi abrigo —efectivamente se lo quita para que lo guarde, no haciéndole más caso.

—Están aquí todos, todos... las novias de los otros también y eso, ¡solo faltabas tú! —explica tomando el abrigo igual y dándole una vuelta alrededor—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Las novias de todos? ¿Y dónde está la tuya?

—Pues... —parpadea—. Pues... ¡Pues aquí! Pues ¿cómo que dónde?

Seychelles sonríe malignamente.

—Fraaaaance, Englaaaaaand —les llama para saludarles.

—Oh, come on! Dame un besito así pequeño aunque seaaa —va detrás de ella bajando un poco el tono de voz no sea que Escocia le vaya a oír.

—¿Un besito así pequeño, quieres? —se burla ella.

—Shhh... yes! O uno no tan pequeño si quieres, no voy a quejarme.

—Mmm... Creo que paso.

—Ah, come on... please... ellos llevan toda la tarde haciendo eso —los señala y la toma del brazo—. ¡Solo uno!

—¿Y solo quieres que te vean o qué?

—Nah... O sea eso estaría muy bien, pero en realidad sí quiero un beso.

—No... No van a verme hacer eso, ¿vale? —pide señalándole ahora en serio, porque no quiere que Inglaterra se enfade. Irlanda tuerce el morro un poco y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Bueno, algo así como... algo. ¿Tomarme de la mano?

—Uno ahora y no me presionas, ¿hecho? —trata de negociar.

—¿En los labios? —se lo piensa un poco pero... Es un beso!

Ella asiente, solo una vez.

Él sonríe encantado con la idea y asiente conforme con ello. Se humedece los labios y carraspea un poco agradeciendo haberse checado el aliento... aunque huele a alcohol, pero bueno...

Ella mira de reojo a la sala y tira de él para salir de la perspectiva, dándole un buen beso empujándole contra el armario de la entrada.

Irlanda la abraza un poco de la cintura y cierra los ojos sonriendo como idiota y devolviéndole el beso dejándose empujar.

La verdad es que ella está un poco tensa así que no es el mejor beso ni el más largo, pero tendrá que valer.

Irlanda sonríe igual muy contento cuando se separan y le da un beso en la frente.

—Thank you —susurra tímidamente.

Ella se ríe un poco, sonrojadita y se separa, yendo hacia la sala.

Ahí se le va atrás el irlandés sonriendo como idiota, sonrojadito, con cara del vencedor del universo.

Francia mira a Seychelles habiendo bajado las escaleras al oírla y se le acerca corriendo abrazándola como si no la hubiera visto desde antes de la primera guerra mundial.

Ella corre a sus brazos también.

—Alloooooo! ¿Cómo estaaaás?

—Bieeeeeeeeen —le abraza.

—¿Cómo te trata la vida? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a veros, ¡me han dicho que estabas aquí!

—¡Que sucia mentiiiiiraaaaa! —se ríe levantándola un poquito del suelo.

—¡No es mentira! —tan indignada, pero sonríe.

—A mí no me dijeron que vendrías... Sospecho que Angleterre tampoco sabía así que viniste a ver al novio tuyo ese —la acusa bajito aún en el abrazo.

—Noooo —igual se sonroja un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —Francia hace un jijiji.

—Mais oui! Suenas como si... no viniera nunca a visitaros a no ser que hubiera pasado algo.

—Pues casi nunca vienes, ¡yo te esperaba hasta la siguiente semana!

—Bueno, pero como últimamente sois los señores ocupados y hemos dejado de ser una familia que ya ni celebramos navidades juntos, este año he decidido subir antes para compensar los otros años.

—Ohhh, vengaaaaa! ¡No digas eso que sabes que no es verdad!

—¡Sí que lo es!

—¡Solo fue el año pasado! ¡Y no fue nuestra culpa! —la abraza otra vez con fuerza porque no quiere que se sienta desplazada o no querida.

—Bueno... y el anterior con la reina. A ver si no acabamos en Buckingham este año otra vez.

—Ehhh... Espero que no. Concéntrate en este momento.

Ella se ríe y le suelta un poco tirando de él para entrar al comedor.

—Hello!

—¡Miren quien vino! —Francia le arregla una colita entrando a su lado y buscando a Inglaterra con la mirada.

—Ah! —Galia es la primera en levantarse y abrir los brazos para que ella vaya a abrazarla... y así lo hace Seychelles. Mientras Inglaterra AUTOMATICAMENTE busca a Irlanda queriendo pegarle.

Irlanda entra sonrojadito e idiotizado detrás de Francia y Seychelles pero se va muy tranquilito a sentar.

—Anda, sí vino. England va a morirse —comenta Gales sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco como cada vez que aparece Seychelles bajo la fulminante mirada de su hermano menor.

Cuando ella acaba de abrazar a Galia se va hacia Inglaterra y le pasa una mano a Gales por la nuca sutilmente, como... si nada.

Gales tiene un suave escalofrío y sonríe un poco aún sonrojadito, pero no dice nada más ni hace nada más. Irlanda vueeeeelve a tomar las cartas.

—Tengo una idea —suelta.

Seychelles se acerca a Inglaterra y le pone las manos en los hombros apretándole un poco afectuosamente. Él le toma de la muñeca de manera posesiva, fulminando a sus hermanos y se levanta dispuesto a llevársela a la cocina.

Francia sale al rescate de Inglaterra yendo al otro lado del inglés poniéndole suavemente una mano en el cuello y haciéndole un cariñito. Se sienta al lado del inglés.

—¿No íbamos a jugar? —pregunta buscando cambiar el tema

—¿A qué jugáis? —pregunta Seychelles sentándose también junto a Inglaterra y tirando para que vuelva a hacerlo, que no le queda más remedio al final entre ambos.

—Strip poker —decide Irlanda. Hay un giro general de miradas al irlandés otra vez, quien sonríe no tan inocente.

—WHAT? —protesta Inglaterra.

—Eh? —Galia no está segura porque le estaban enseñando otra cosa.

—Oh, cielos —se sonroja Bélgica riendo.

—You play with fire, crazy hooligan —asegura Escocia.

—Always! —asiente el riéndose.

—¿Cómo es este juego? —pregunta Galia—. ¿Es lo mismo?

Gales carraspea.

—¡Yo no juego a eso con británicos! ¡Si todos sabemos que sois unos tramposos a las cartas! —protesta Seychelles.

—Eso te incluye seguramente —asegura Francia conforme con el juego—. Solo hay que ponerle más leña al fuego.

—No! Pero... NOOO! —Inglaterra escandalizado.

—La idea, mi vida, es quitarte una prenda de ropa cada vez que pierdes —explica Gales.

—Por quoi?

—Es un castigo.

—Pero... a mí me gusta mi ropa.

—A mí también me gusta. No es que no te la vayamos a devolver, preciosa, solo es en lo que dura el juego —sigue Gales haciéndole un cariñito en la mejilla.

—Ah, entonces vale. Aunque aun no entiendo muy bien las reglas, no seáis malos conmigo.

—No, nadie va a ser malo contigo, si no quiere vérselas conmigo —asegura Gales a quien no le molesta del todo que vean con una poca menos ropa al pedazo de mujer que se carga.

Francia intenta tranquilizar un poco a Inglaterra haciéndole un masaje en los hombros y asegurándole que él no va a perder nada de ropa cosa que NO funciona.

—Vengaaaaaa, relaaaaaajate —le pide mirándole de pie atrás suyo—. Solo es un juego y pararemos cuando esto se pueda ir de madre en serio.

—¡No mientas!

—Es un juego, mon amour.

—¡Uno idiota! Solo quieren jugarlo porque... bueno, porque tú... ¡Es idiota!

—¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? Por una vez... Oui, pero no estoy completamente seguro de que solo sea por mí.

—Of course it is!

—Non! —protesta un poco porque este asunto le tensa un poco, de hecho—. Más bien creo que están todas ellas... Y les hace gracia y les parece sexy jugar.

Bélgica se revuelve en su sitio porque en realidad no está segura de querer jugar Strip poker con ellos, por no decir que está bastante segura de no querer hacerlo, aunque eso implique secundar a Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué no jugamos sin desnudarnos?

—See? Yo pienso lo mismo —Inglaterra señala a Bélgica asintiendo, extrañamente agradecido.

Francia levanta las cejas porque en su vida ha oído que Inglaterra diga que piensa lo mismo que Bélgica, aunque lo haga.

—Es que es como... innecesario ponernos aquí a hacer el ridículo, como si tuviéramos unos cuerpos esculturales.

—Vengaaaa, es por la gracia, porque uno se pone más nervioso... Alba, dale más alcohol a Belgium, creo que no ha bebido lo bastante.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco le veo mucho la gracia, no os ofendáis pero no hay nadie aquí a quien me interese en especial ver desnudo... —asegura Seychelles.

Irlanda la mira con la bocota abierta. Inglaterra parpadea con eso y sonríe un poco a su niña, orgulloso.

—Bloody hell —protesta Irlanda—. Por una vez que estamos todos y podemos jugar un bloody juego de mierda con chicas y... bloody hell!

Seychelles se ríe.

—Bitch —susurra entre dientes en un tono de voz que espero nadie oiga, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya saben que no tienen que dar ropa taaaaaaaaaan comprometedora —asegura Francia a quien no es por nada pero también le hace cierta ilusión jugar con sus brits a esto.

—¡Igualmente! —chilla Inglaterra y Seychelles pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pues bueno, como quieran... —Gales hace gesto de desinterés casi solo por no estar de acuerdo con Francia, que mira a Escocia para que se pronuncie a favor o en contra. Viendo que su voto será crucial en esto...

—A mí me da un poco igual —se encoge de hombros Escocia porque no le molestaría ver a Bélgica y Galia y Francia y Seychelles. Es un número bastante elevado de interés.

—No creo que te dé un poco igual —protesta Francia riendo. El escocés se encoge de hombros, sonriéndole.

—Son todos una bola de aburridos. O jugamos strip poker o no jugamos nada —decide Irlanda medio de malas.

—Pero qué necesidaaaaaad —protesta Bélgica.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Irte a llorar a un rincón? —pregunta Escocia a su hermano.

—Largarme a casa que cada vez pienso que no sé para qué he demonios vengo —sigue sabiendo que está haciendo un poco un berrinche.

—¡Todo son ventajas! —exclama Inglaterra quitándole las cartas. Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora solo por eso me quedo a echarme una siesta aquí mientras tiran ustedes una ronda de póker normal y me dan la razón que el póker entre tantos y sin apuestas es ABURRIDÍSIMO.

—Podríamos apostar —propone Escocia de acuerdo a eso.

—Ropa —sonríe Francia. Ojos en blanco, aunque se ríe. Inglaterra chilla "NOOOO".

—No me parece justo con las chicas apostar dinero —comenta Gales.

—¿Y eso por qué no? —pregunta Seychelles.

—Porque jugamos muy bien póker —la mira y sonríe.

—Trampas, es lo que hacéis muy bien —replica ella en cierto tono de coqueteo.

—Lo dice la más tramposa de todas —interrumpe Irlanda.

—Nah, no hacemos trampas. Para que fueran trampas tendrían que notarse... y no lo hacen.

—Esas teorías al margen de la ley...

—Además el que hace trampas es England nada más.

—Ya, claro...

—¡Es verdad! Hacer trampas no tiene gracia, ya verás como si no hay ropa involucrada ni dinero no hace nadie ninguna trampa —asegura haciéndole un movimiento de manos a Inglaterra para que eche las cartas.

—¡No se debería hacer ni cuando hay ropa o dinero implicados! —sigue Seychelles.

—Yo insisto que sí que deberíamos de hacerlo con ropa... es la ocasión de dejarnos a todos los Británicos en ridículo —asegura Gales sonriendo un poquito, sonrojado

—¿Eso es psicología inversa? —pregunta Seychelles levantado una ceja.

—¡Eso es una idiotez! —aclara Inglaterra en protesta.

—¡No es psicología inversa!

—En serio, menudo aburrimiento con vosotros, me la suda como se haga, ¡pero ya! —protesta Escocia.

—Strip poker y punto. Reparte England! —insiste Irlanda.

—What? But... —susurra Inglaterra. Bélgica mira a Escocia de reojo y aprieta los ojos.

—Andaaaaa! —chilla Irlanda.

Escocia se sonroja un poco al notar su mirada porque sigue un poco avergonzado de lo que ha dicho antes Gales.


	5. Chapter 5

De todos modos Inglaterra empieza a repartir, calladito y cooperando. Asegurándose ya de quedarse con un par de ases bien dispuestos.

Francia aplaude un par de veces sabiendo que seguro va a quedarse desnudo. Sonríe mirando sus cartas.

Qué triste que lo tenga tan claro. Es que ya les conoce. Galia toma sus cartas y sinceramente tiene incluso algunas del revés.

Gales sonríe un poco con eso ayudándole a Galia a organizarlas. Irlanda mira a Seychelles intensamente mientras se saca de la manga dos ases más que se ha guardado hace un rato

—¿Está quién era? —pregunta Galia en relación a sus cartas.

Seychelles se concentra en sus cartas viendo como ordenarlas, cambiándolas de sitio un par de veces.

—Helvetia. Mira, tienes esto —le organiza un poco—. Cambia estas.

—Ah, sí, va con Germania... pero no tengo a Germania. ¿Alguien lo tiene?

—No, no... Es de suerte. Que te salga. No puedes pedirlo. Pero no te preocupes mira, tienes esto y esto... —se los señala y luego le lleva un dedo a los labios—. Shh

Galia le mira y asiente, aunque no sabe qué tiene. Gales le da un beso en la mejilla y se gira a sus cartas echando solo una para que le cambien, con cara de concentración.

Francia se acerca a Inglaterra sonriendo.

—¿Qué tienes?

—No te lo voy a decir —las aparta de su vista.

—¿Por qué? Con lo tramposos que son los demás podríamos cambiar cartas tú y yo...

—¡No te voy a cambiar cartas!

—Shhhh! —protesta Francia.

Bélgica mira sus cartas y es que no le ha salido NADA. Aprieta los ojos y toma sus cartas más bajas poniéndolas sobre la mesa para que se las cambien.

Escocia se echa un poco para atrás en su silla mirando disimuladamente las cartas de Bélgica, luego toma una de las suyas y la cambia por una de las de ella... para conseguirle, de hecho, una pareja más alta que la que se queda él.

¡Bélgica levanta las cejas porque eso claramente es trampa! Y Ella no suele... Claro que para cómo está la cosa de la ropa, quizás no debería protestar y punto, ¡que ahora al menos tiene un par! Sonríe un poquito.

Escocia sigue a lo suyo como si no acabara de hacer eso. Bélgica se revuelve un poco y carraspea sonrojándose igual.

Escocia se descarta mientras Inglaterra empieza a repartir las cartas nuevas, teniendo un problema con Galia, que por lo visto quiere más cartas de las que valen y aún más de las que se han descartado.

Gales sonríe un poco sin meterse en la discusión de Galia con Inglaterra, acariciándole a ella un poco la pierna.

Inglaterra le explica pacientemente pero es que Galia no quiere deshacerse de sus cartas porque todas son muy bonitas y no quiere que se piensen que no las quiere. Inglaterra Facepalm.

Francia le acaricia un poco la espalda a Inglaterra y le da un besito en el hombro, eso sí, sin ayudarle en la discusión con su madre.

Inglaterra casi no hace caso de eso, frustrado, porque Galia tampoco quiere que las otras cartas se piensen que no las quiere y más ahora que cada una representa a uno de sus amigos y familiares.

—Mi vida, nos vas a dejar a los demás sin cartas —Gales mira a Galia sonriendo.

—Pero es que... no puedo descartar a Roma —se lo tiende a Francia—. Quédatela tú.

—Sí que pueeeeedes —asegura Gales tomándola suavemente de la muñeca.

—Pero es que... —le mira tan desconsolada.

—Solo es un juego.

—Pero... bueno, me lo quedo a él y dejo las otras.

—No vas a quedarte a Roma y descartar al resto.

—¿Por qué no? La tuya no la tengo.

—Porque te interesa ganar, no hacer una familia.

—Pero este juego consiste en hacer familias, mira.

—Pero te convendría más quedarte con estas dos, aunque descartes a Roma, my love.

—Pero... es que esas dos no son nadie...

—Wales, ¡ella es la que está jugando! No le mires las cartas y deja que haga lo que quiera —protesta Inglaterra.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco y le da un beso a Galia en la mejilla.

—Va a ganar igual.

Ella sonríe y le da todas sus cartas salvo el rey de corazones a Inglaterra. Que, sin quererlo ni saberlo le entrega Reina, Jota, Diez y Nueve de corazones y se pone tan contenta por tener a toda la familia de los latinos.

—Me falta Veneciano —pide de todos modos.

Gales se asoma a ver lo que le ha salido y se ríe un poco sin poderlo creer. Inglaterra parpadea sin saber de qué habla.

—Déjalo así, Galia. Solo necesitas cinco cartas. A mí dame dos, larva.

—Pero Veneciano... —suspira mientras Inlgaterra le da dos cartas a Gales.

—Seguro está por ahí con Germany haciendo de las suyas —la tranquiliza el galés haciendo ciertos movimientos raros con las cartas.

—Bueno... —suspira.

—¿Ya cambiaron cartas todos? —pregunta Francia con tono de "¿ya hicieron trampa bien?"

—No —protesta Seychelles... que no tiene NADA. Su carta más alta es como... un triste siete.

"Si tan solo te hubieras sentado junto a mí..." Asegura Irlanda.

—¿Puedo cambiarlas todas? —protesta y esta vez es Inglaterra el que frunce el ceño y... baraja las cartas que quedan adecuadamente dejándole cuatro.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo esperando que haga lo que tiene que hacer para que la niña no pierda. Desde luego, tampoco quiere que sea ella la que acabe desnuda, así que claramente lo arregla.

Sospecho que quien va a perder es Francia. Es el único que... no ha hecho cosas raras y aunque tiene muy buena suerte, tampoco creo que le alcance para tanto. Debe tener dos pares.

Más de lo que tienen Escocia y Bélgica. Tal vez sea Escocia quien pierda entonces, que tiene un par cada quien. Cierto.

—¡Pues anda, vamos a ver quién se quita ropa! —sonríe irlandés muy contento pensando que seguro será Seychelles.

—¡Cielos, contigo! —protesta ella cuando la mira.

—¡Solo estoy suponiendo! Bloody hell contigo!

—Es la forma de decirlo, idiota, parece que solo te importa eso.

—¡Pues es strip poker! Solo es... Bloody hell, es que no puedo decir nada.

—¡No así!

—Solo... Bueh, vale... Yo no tengo nada —tira sus cartas boca abajo en la mesa

Levanta una ceja.

—Vas de farol.

—No voy de farol, he dicho que no traigo nada y pierdo, así no perderás tú.

—Bien, entonces pierde Ireland, ya no hace falta ver las del resto —asegura Inglaterra.

—Será que no podrías ser más aburrido, Eire.

—Vale —Seychelles recoge sus cartas también devolviéndoselas a Inglaterra. Irlanda se quita el suéter que trae y se lo lanza a Seychelles a la cabeza. Ella sonríe y se lo pone.

—Ehhh! Eso no vale.

—Porque tú lo digas.

—¡Porque ahora que pierdas vas a perder mi suéter!

—Te lo devolveré entonces.

—¡No lo quiero de vuelta!

—¡Deja de protestar por todo!

—Pues tú deja de... ¡Ser una tonta! —le sonríe un poco con ello—. Vengaaa, la idea es que las chicas se queden sin ropa, no nosotros.

—Esa será tú idea.

—Pues no sólo las mías sino las de todos los chicos aquí. Pregúntales a mis hermanos y veras.

—England, ¿quién prefieres que se desnude, Ireland o yo?

—Whaaat?

—Es una pregunta fácil.

—¡Obvio él no! Alba, ¿quién prefieres que se desnude, yo o Sey?

—Tú has dicho uno de tus hermanos. England es uno de ellos igual que Scotland!

—England es un ridículo sobre protector. Si fuera por él estarías encerrada en una torre como si fueras una princesa.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Nunca la he encerrado —protesta el inglés.

—¡Porque no puedes!

—¡Sí que puedo!

—No puedes, pero quisieras. ¡Por eso la tienes bajo tu régimen del terror!

—¡Sí puedo pero no quiero! Ningún régimen de nada.

—¡Uno bastante ridículo de chantaje!

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No sabes ni lo que dices!

—Lo sé muy bien y ella es lo bastante decente y delicada como para seguirte el juego, ¡pero tú no dejas de verla como una princesa a la que encerrar en una torre!

—What?

Irlanda se cruza de brazos y mira de reojo a Seychelles.

—What the fuck estás diciendo, Ireland? —protesta ella.

—Nothing. Nothing —aprieta los ojos porque ha dicho que no la presionaría pero la actitud de Inglaterra de sobreprotección con ella le toca mucho los huevos, vuelve a mirarla de reojito, sonrojado.

—Espera, ahora reparto yo —pide Seychelles a Inglaterra para que le dé las cartas.

—Uhh... —Irlanda vuelve a sonreír un poquito olvidando que estaba enfurruñado porque Seychelles le ha metido la bronca.

—Ehm... —vacila Inglaterra —. Nah, da igual.

—Déjala hombre, déjala —asegura Gales sonriendo un poco, volviendo a abrazar encimosamente a Galia, tocándole el anillo al dedo.

Inglaterra mira a Gales, pasándose una mano por el pelo nada seguro de eso.

—No pasa nada, le enseñaste muy bien a defenderse sola... ¿les has observado bien? —pregunta Francia en secreto al oído de inglaterra.

Irlanda se frota un poco las manos esperando que Seychelles le reparta las PEORES cartas en la historia del poker.

Inglaterra mira a Francia se reojo aun no muy seguro de querer dejar que ella reparta, pero no existe ningún motivo lógico por el que de no deba hacerlo.

—Si te lo ha pedido sabe por qué lo hace, non? Maravillémonos de nuestra niña lista.

—But...

—Si no, saldremos a su rescate —Francia sonríe un poco y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

—Ahora nadie hará trampas —decide Seychelles haciendo un gesto con los dedos a Inglaterra para que se las dé.

Bélgica se sonroja porque siente eso como una acusación DIRECTA.

—Ya... bueno...

Inglaterra traga saliva porque no es tan fácil y de todos modos se sonroja un poco con el cariñito, que puede que sea lo que consiga hacer el truco para dárselas.

Francia mira a Seychelles con cara de "vale, ya eres niña grande, ahora pórtate bien!" Volviendo a acariciarle a Inglaterra un poquito la mejilla antes de bajar la otra mano y tomarle la suya por debajo de la mesa.

Inglaterra busca entrelazar los dedos y Francia los entrelaza con los suyos apretándole un poco y sintiendo que otra vez todo el mundo se acomoda en su lugar... y prefiere por mucho estar aquí con los dedos entrelazados a los de Inglaterra, aunque sea de manera secreta y aunque Escocia se burle de ello, que estar del otro lado de la mesa sentado junto a Escocia por más divertido que estuviera. Se le recarga un poco más a Inglaterra y le mira de reojo, él se incomoda un poco, pero no se aparta.

—Bueno, podríamos intentar una ronda sin que England haga trampa —propone Gales mirando a Inglaterra y sonriendo un poco y creo que valdría la pena destacar lo MUCHO que últimamente se ha relajado en presencia de Francia e Inglaterra juntos. Antes les odiaba juntos, le irritaban infinitamente y todo lo contestaba a la defensiva y ahora mismo con Galia en brazos incluso parece bastante cordial.

—¡Como si fuera el único que las hace! —protesta Inglaterra, mientras Galia le sonríe a Gales y le da un besito... porque sí.

—Sí que eres el único indecente que las hace —Gales se olvida del todo de Inglaterra y la mira de reojo sonriendo también, de hecho incluso no se ha terminado la copa de Whisky que se sirvió desde antes de que llegaran ellas. OTRO punto a favor de Galia.

—Lo dice el estirado tramposo... ellos DOS son los PEORES —asegura Irlanda a Seychelles que levanta una ceja sin hacer mucho caso a Escocia a quien le está dando las cartas y quien las está cambiando, sacadas de la manga.

—Of course not! —protesta Inglaterra

—Este aprendió siendo pirata...—Irlanda señala a Inglaterra—. Y este otro creo que ha tenido demasiado tiempo libre.

—Ja! ¡Y tú aprendiste en una taberna de mala muerte! —Inglaterra aprieta la mano de Francia y señala a Irlanda con la otra.

—¿En solo una taberna de mala muerte? Nah... —se ríe mirando a Inglaterra—. Venga ya, sabes bien que de los cuatro YO soy el mejor portado.

Francia le acaricia la mano con el dedo intentando calmarlo y se ríe de lo que dice Irlanda.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú, por eso prácticamente te eché del país y de la isla.

—Excuse me?! ¡¿Me ECHASTE?! —levanta las cejas y se empieza a reír. Francia le aprieta más fuerte la mano.

—Si aún tengo un pedazo contigo solo es porque soy un sentimental.

Irlanda le da unos codacitos a Escocia para que se ría con él. Escocia levanta las manos en señal de que no se va a meter en esto.

—Of course te ECHÉ —sigue Inglaterra.

—¿Así que yo soy el único especial de tus hermanos al que echas? —frunce el ceño un poco cuando Escocia no se ríe también volviendo a mirar a Inglaterra.

—No eres especial, eres el peor.

—No soy el peor, larvita —sonríe un poco de lado y le brillan los ojos—. Que sea el único con huevos suficientes para no vivir a tu sombra es otro asunto.

—Sorry? Yo no me he ido porque él es un gilipollas —protesta Escocia

—¡Paren, paren, paren! —protesta Francia levantando la mano.

—¿Ahora también tú vas a decirme que ni es cuestión de huevos?

—Sí.

—Ehhh! Estamos jugando podrían dejar de intentar medir quien la tiene más grande, s'il vous plait?

—Desde luego, tú no —suelta Escocia para Francia.

—¡Anda ya!

Gales se ríe por lo bajini admirando la discusión sin intervenir.

Irlanda mira a Seychelles de reojo porque sí que quisiera que todo saliera bien hoy.

Galia le llama la atención a Seychelles para que reparta y termine la discusión, eso es justo lo que ella hace.

Y entonces todos se callan para concentrarse en las trampas que igualmente van a hacer.

Desde luego y el problema es que Inglaterra necesita soltar a Francia para mirar las cartas... y no quiere.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo y toma sus cartas porque él tiene la derecha libre.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y...

—Voy a ciegas, no me des más cartas —decide.

Francia levanta las cejas y le aprieta la mano.

—Uhhh, ahora hace trampas mentales —suelta Irlanda el latoso de nuevo.

Inglaterra se sonroja porque sabe que ese es un SÚPER RIESGO y NUNCA le sale bien, pero...

—¡No las hago! Es precisamente por eso.

—Quizás no quiere perder y que se desnude France —se atreve a decir Gales.

—WHAAT?

Gales se sonroja.

—Digo, no quieres que France pierda —Gales sonríe un poco.

—I don't care! —protesta de todos modos aferrándose más fuerte a su mano, por el impulso de soltarse porque no sabe si se la va a volver a dar si la suelta. Francia aprieta de vuelta en especial para que no le lastime.

—¿Que no te importa si se desnuda? Con lo fácil que lo hace... —sigue el Gales implacable.

—¡Por eso no me importa! ¡Que se cuide solo! —sigue chillando sin notar que le hace daño.

—No lo hace —Gales sonríe más.

—Yes!

—Tan no que todos le hemos visto...

—¿Y? ¿Crees que no hemos visto también todos a Galia? ¿O a Belgium? —protesta Inglaterra empezando a temblar.

—¿Desnudas? No me hagas reír. Habrás visto a Seychelles de pequeña...

Saca el teléfono con una mano y le muestra una foto de Galia que alguien mandó al grupo de whatsapp de los Brits por error... o por joder a Gales, quien sabe.

Gales se queda con la boca medió abierta unos segundos mientras Francia le abraza casi todo el brazo al inglés, nervioso también.

—Que tengas una foto robada... —empieza a responder e Irlanda le interrumpe.

—Checkmate, estirado!

—No importa si es o no robada, el caso es que existe y la he visto y ya.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Y envidiarme...

—¡No te envidio para nada! ¡Tú eres el que me envidia a mí y por eso estás con ella!

—¿Eso te cuentas a ti? Yo no envidio estar con alguien que no me quiere.

—¡No te quiere a ti porque me quiere a mí!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco con ese comentario de Gales aunque sonríe bastante con esa respuesta del inglés.

—Touche —susurra el francés sutilmente, vencedor.

—No quiere a nadie, England. No te engañes.

—No seas idiota, no es un robot!

—Es peor que uno —refunfuña Gales recargándose un poco en Galia.

—Solo con los imbéciles como tú.

—Claro, claro... Que contigo es muy distinto y por eso se... Casaron —sonríe de lado en burla.

Seychelles levanta las cejas porque a ella no le habían contado eso.

—Non, no soy solo yo distinto con él. Él es distinto conmigo, capaz de ver un poco más lo que gente obtusa como tú jamás ha podido y sí, por eso exactamente es que nos casamos —aclara Francia.

Inglaterra se sonroja con eso.

Gales mira a Francia por primera vez en toda esta discusión y se sonroja un poco, porque además Francia está perforándole con la mirada.

—Para ya de meter cizaña, que como bien apuntas tú tienes a la mejor pareja, y no sólo la más hermosa, sino la mejor persona de toda la reunión y no veo que te estés comportando a su altura —Francia sigue—. ¡Todos! ¿Qué tan difícil es solo ser un poco menos...?

—Merci, cariño —sonríe Galia y abraza un poco a Gales. Francia le sonríe a su madre y le cierra un ojo.

—Un poco menos amargados e histéricos. Todos nos hemos visto aquí con más o menos ropa y aun así a ustedes cuatro les sigue dando vergüenza desnudarse y que nos desnudemos los demás, así que un juego de poker para desnudarse debería ser DIVIERTIDO y ¡todo el rato solo se saltan al cuello!

Gales se acurruca en el abrazo de Galia sin decir más.

—My God con tus sermones, France! —protesta un poco Irlanda volviéndose a reír.

—¿Cómo va a ser divertido con ese plan? —protesta Inglaterra intentando recuperar la atención de Francia.

—Ahora mismo pienso que nada, con todo este drama —Francia le mira—. Pero no se me ocurre otro juego.

—Pues con dinero.

—Eso es algo muy serio... Podríamos apostar secretos o algo así mejor —propone Francia.

—¡No!

De hecho creo que es un CORO de al menos tres "No!" a la vez.

—Tal vez un poco de yo nunca nunca ayudaría a que el streapoker fluyera mejor... —comenta Escocia.

—¿Ves? Tus hermanos a veces tienen ideas buenas —asegura Francia sonriendo hacia Escocia y luego volviendo a mirar a Inglaterra—. Acompáñame por otra botella.

—Pelota —murmura Inglaterra a Escocia y se levanta sin soltarle la mano a Francia.

Francia sonríe y tira del inglés hasta la cocina y en cuanto entran otra vez le planta un buen beso que le quita el aliento.


	6. Chapter 6

Tras unos instantes se separa un poquito y le sonríe y es que le ha gustado mucho que dijera que le quería a él y no a Gales.

—Eso ha estado muy bien —le asegura.

—¿Eh?

—Muy, muy bien, me gusta mucho que... Nos defiendas así con Galles.

—Ah —se sonroja y gira la cara—. No te defendía a ti.

—¡Sí me defendías a mí! —más sonrisita.

—No! Tonto.

—A ti y lo mucho que me quieres... Y que sabes que te quiero.

—No! —se tapa la cara con las manos

—¡Si sabes que te quiero! Al fin sabes que lo hago —le abraza.

—Nooooo —lloriquea.

—Oui! Es... Mon dieu, me encanta ¡Y que le digas a Galles! Es como...

Inglaterra le mira entre los dedos.

—Se siente bien —asegura.

—W-Why? —se atreve a preguntar en un susurrito.

—Porque hace no tanto tiempo... Hubieras dudado de mi afecto.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Aun dudo! —vuelve a taparse la cara con las manos.

—No lo duuuuudas, si me has defendido frente a ELLOS.

—Noooooo

—Y me enamoras, Angleterre... —le besa las manos.

El inglés se sonroja con eso y busca esconderse en él. Francia le abraza con fuerza, sonriendo

—Eres un tonto.

—Uno que te quiere.

—Noo

—Muchiiiiiisimo.

—Nuuu

—Muchisisisimo

—Uuuuugh

—¡No protesteeeees!

—Sí que lo hagooo

—Mejor dame un beso —le da uno en la nariz.

—But...

—Oui?

Se esconde otra vez avergonzado y el francés le besa la cabeza y le hace un cariñito en la nuca. Inglaterra se siente mejor con eso, relajándose un poco.

—No me arrepiento de nada de esto ni por un segundo, no importa lo bien que me caigan tus hermanos.

Le mira con sus ojos veeerdes aun con la cabeza en su hombro porque le gusta que le diga esas cosas.

—Entre más tiempo pasa y entre más gente lo sabe, aún a pesar de sus impresiones... Estoy convencido —le asegura con sinceridad.

El británico se sonroja un poco pero se le escapa una sonrisita.

—Es increíble cómo después de tantos tumbos uno llega justamente al lugar al que debe estar.

Se esconde otra vez pero sonriendo.

—Pero ha costado... Casi me cuesta entera la vida —beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por... Aguantar ahí.

Aprieta los ojos porque... no ha sido exactamente mérito propio.

—Me has esperado... Muy a pesar tuyo .

—Nnnnn —le hunde la cara en el cuello, restregándosele un poco.

—Je t'aime —susurra.

Inglaterra se resiste un poco a decirle que él también, pero creo que lo susurra. A Francia le da igual... Lo aprieta contra si SABIÉNDOLO y se siente mejor, de hecho, dejándose.

—¿Quieres jugar con ellos?

Niega, porque lo que quiere es jugar contigo, pero le da vergüenza admitirlo, así que solo suspira.

—¡Vale ya de besuqueos! —se oye gritar a Escocia desde el salón.

—¡No seas envidioso! —grita Francia de regreso.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se esconde otra vez. Francia se muere de la risa tirando de su mano.

De repente, es Seychelles la que se mete a la cocina topándose con ellos dos que más o menos ya iban de salida.

—¿No hay algo que queráis contarme? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño

—Algo... que... Eh? —Francia levanta las cejas al ver el ceño fruncido.

Inglaterra se sonroja, porque él tiene muy claro de lo que habla. Francia mira de reojo a Inglaterra y luego a ella pensando que, desde luego, es ESE asunto.

—Oh...

—Oh, oui. Oh —se cruza de brazos, enfadada e Inglaterra se gira a Francia escondiéndose—. No se esconda, usted, United Kingdom. Sea un gentleman —le riñe Seychelles.

—Non, non, ma petite, no estás entendiendo bien.

Ella gira un poco la cabeza mirándole con cara de "explícate" mientras Inglaterra sigue escondido. Francia suspira y se muerde el labio.

—Aja... —presiona.

—Tú sabes que a Angleterre le da mucha vergüenza.

—Oh, que bonito —tan sarcástica. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con eso. Francia da un pasito hacia ella y le toma de las manos. Inglaterra se va a tras Francia escondiéndose a su espalda.

—Hace un tiempo que estábamos... Bien. Tan bien como era posible.

—Ya.

—Non, escúchame. Estábamos muy bien y el día del entente, el año pasado...

—¡El año pasado! —exclama ella incrédula. Inglaterra aprieta la camisa de Francia con los puños y apoya la frente en él.

—P-Pues sí, el año pasado —traga saliva—. Solo subimos a Notre Dame e hicimos... Inventamos el matrimonio. Pero como te digo, a Angleterre... Le da mucha vergüenza que todos sepan.

—¡Y ahora TODOS saben menos yo! Qué bonito. Me encanta ser parte de esta familia, aunque a lo mejor no es gracias a vosotros.

—Todos saben... Non. No todos saben, hay mucha gente que no sabe y sinceramente creo que no debería ser así... A nadie le hemos dicho de manera oficial.

—Ni siquiera puedo creer que no estuviera invitada.

—No hubo nadie invitado.

Ojos en blanco de Seychelles.

—Es verdad, mi niña... Fuimos él y yo, y estamos preparando una fiesta para compartir esto con todos, ¿verdad, Angleterre?

—I... I'm sorry, Seychelles —susurra Inglaterra y abraza a Francia de la cintura, mirándola por encima del hombro—. France tiene razón, es mi culpa.

—Fue una mala decisión conjunta, la de guardar silencio y hacer de esto un secreto, ma cherie. Lo siento yo también. Debimos decirles a todos.

Inglaterra no le suelta, pero vuelve a esconder la cara en su pelo.

—A veces no es tan fácil ser sincero con estas cosas, más aún cuando... Lo hicimos así, salió de la nada, no había ni padre, ni papeles, ni nada oficial, era algo de ambos —levanta la mano y le hace un cariño a Seychelles en la mejilla.

—En serio, no puedo creerlo —niega con la cabeza.

—Sey... Nos conoces. Sabes que de haber sido posible hubiéramos hecho una bonita fiesta con todo el mundo —susurra Francia un poco descorazonado con esto porque sí que hubiera querido que TODOS supieran.

—La haremos, la haremos. Pronto —susurra el inglés. Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Y estaremos muy contentos de que todos lo sepan —añade.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta ella.

—Hace un año que estoy intentando hacerla —Francia cierra los ojos.

—No me presionéis —protesta Inglaterra

—¿Ves? —Francia mira a Seychelles.

—¿En serio, England?

—Es que no es tan fácil como crees. Podría salir mal —sigue Francia.

—¿El qué?

—Cualquier evento como esos, podríamos perder el control.

—¿El control de qué?

—De nosotros. Imagina que Angleterre se pone... Un poco histérico.

—Eso va a pasar en cualquier momento, France.

—Ya lo sé, pero imagina una respuesta un poco agresiva. Un empujón o un golpe.

—Eso no va a cambiar con la fecha. Este año. En el entente.

Francia se gira a Inglaterra.

—W-What?

—Podríamos hacer una... Boda.

—Eso he dicho —sentencia Seychelles.

—No! No vamos a hacer una boda! Ya hicimos una... no! NO —chilla Inglaterra.

Francia suspira porque al menos eso deja clara la actitud de Inglaterra respecto a esto.

—Una fiesta.

El inglés se sonroja pero no se opone, girando la cara.

—Lo que pasa es que si es en la entente es obvio...

—¡Tiene que ser obvio! —exclama Seychelles e Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—Eso pienso yo, pero...

—¡Pero no otra boda! No! ¡Es como si lo que pasó fuera mentira! —protesta

Inglaterra.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Hacer el convite un año más tarde?

—Dos —corrige Francia.

—¿No has dicho uno?

—Fue el año pasado, en abril del próximo año serán dos.

—¡Pensaba que en Abril haría uno! —grita ella.

—Non —baja la vista—. Ya lo sé... No lo digas.

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo! —sigue protestando e Inglaterra de siente cada vez más culpable y más... expuesto.

—¡Yo no quería! ¡NO LE QUIERO! NO PASÓ —chilla el británico.

—Angleteeeerreee —protesta un poco Francia girándose a mirarle.

—Noo! ¡Eres un idiota y te odio!

—No es verdad, solo te estás poniendo histérico.

—No! Shut up!

Francia se calla y mira a Seychelles de reojo que está demasiado enfadada para calmar a Inglaterra.

—Vamos a pensar en ello un poco mejor, ¿vale?

—No!

Francia suspira y se mira los pies, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos. Inglaterra se vuelve fuera corriendo porque esto está siendo demasiado.

—Bueno, tampo... —Francia se queda a la mitad y mira a Seychelles un poquito desconsolado.

—Englaaand! Vuelve aquí, no seas cobarde! —ahí va Seychelles tras él a perseguirlo.

Francia levanta un poco las cejas mirándola salir y sonríe con eso yendo a la puerta de la cocina a espiarles.

Inglaterra sale al comedor y empieza a girar alrededor de la mesa donde están todos para que Seychelles no lo atrape.

El francés sonríe un poco más con eso, asomándose más.

—England, no seas crío! —chilla ella intentando atraparle mientras el rubio corre huyendo.

Francia les mira a ambos con ciertos ojitos de corazón peinándose un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Galia al verles dar vueltas.

—Estamos... Ensayando —Francia se acerca a la mesa.

—¿Ensayando qué? —Escocia le mira.

—Cómo va a ser el convite de nuestra boda —específica Francia suspirando un poco.

—Nooo! —chilla Inglaterra con eso desconcentrándose un instante de la persecución de Seychelles.

—¿Cuál es el maldito problema, England? —protesta ella—. ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo por la Entente?

Francia aguanta la respiración y se sonroja un poco, temiendo la respuesta.

Inglaterra mira a Francia y a sus hermanos y a todos porque ese es el maldito problema. Gales en especial, que es el que se ha burlado antes de él hasta la eternidad.

Francia se muerde el labio queriendo rescatar a Inglaterra y a la vez a sí mismo de este predicamento, y a la vez, queriendo oír su respuesta.

Gales no puede evitar sonreír malignamente de lado al notarle tan histérico.

—¿Él? ¿Él es el problema? —Seychelles nota que está mirando a Gales, Inglaterra se sonroja más.

Gales levanta las cejas e intenta malamente poner cara angelical así de "aquí no pasa nada, YO no estoy haciendo nada"

—Tú —Seychelles se acerca a Gales, señalándole con el dedo.

Gales traga saliva y se sonroja un poco.

—Vas a ser el padrino de England. Eso significa que vas a velar para que no se escape y no se ponga nervioso ni se asuste ni nada. El convite será en abril —decide ella.

—WHAAAT? —chilla/protesta Inglaterra. Gales parpadea.

—¿Que yo... YO... Qué?

—Basta! —protesta ella autoritaria para ambos—. No seáis críos los dos. Así queda dicho y así se hará. Entonces tú no te pondrás nervioso —amenaza a Inglaterra—. Y tú no te burlarás de él —amenaza a Gales.

Gales parpadea un par de veces más y abre la boca para chillonear que él NO va a ser padrino en la boda de FRANCIA con la larva. La cierra otra vez porque Seychelles... Da miedito enfadada.

Inglaterra lloriquea un poco medio escondido detrás de Escocia y Bélgica.

—¡Aceptad que este es el mejor arreglo y más vale que entre los dos organicéis una fiesta que valga la pena! —vuelve a amenazarles señalándoles a uno y otro.

—Me parece... Perfecto —Francia le sonríe a Seychelles, agradecido.

Gales se cruza de brazos porque NO es un buen arreglo, es una mierda de arreglo. ¡Ahora tenía que hacer de niñera de Inglaterra!

—No me mires como si estuvieras perdonado —advierte ella a Francia, pero no puede evitar sonreír un poco. Galia sonríe y da palmas emocionada.

—No es el mejor arreglo, él no me va a ayudar, solo va a querer destruir la fiesta o a no hacer NADA como hace siempre —acusa Inglaterra a Gales. Francia sonríe también yendo a abrazarla.

—No va a destruir nada, va a ayudarte y a ser buen hermano —asegura Francia convencido.

Escocia carraspea sin poder aguantar la risa de esto. Irlanda estaría muerto de risa de no estar mirando un poco idiotizado a Seychelles.

—Eh! —le protesta Seychelles a Escocia, intentando sonar aun un poco autoritaria, pero cada vez lográndolo menos—. ¿Es que quieres ayudarles tú también?

—Sí que quiere —asegura Irlanda.

Escocia levanta las manos en señal de rendición, negando con la cabeza aunque riendo un poco aun.

—Tú no metas baza —Seychelles le da una collejita a Irlanda, sin hacerle más caso a Escocia. Irlanda se ríe un poco más, de buen humor igualmente.

—Bien, al parecer entonces, tendremos boda.

—¡No es una boda! —chilla Inglaterra. Bélgica mira a Escocia de reojito porque, claro, ahora todos se casan... Él la mira también de reojo al notar su mirada.

—Es una epidemia —comenta Bélgica.

—¿El qué? —Escocia sonríe un poco con eso.

—Las bodas.

—Ah, yes.

—Me choca.

—Es como... —se encoge de hombros.

—No. Me ponen de malas.

—Why?

—Porque todos hablan de eso todo el rato —se encoge de hombros.

—And?

—Y es molesto —se cruza de brazos—. Así como, supérenlo, ¿no?

—Eso suena un poco amargado —y tú no puede sonar más insensible. Bélgica le mira y frunce un poco el ceño porque sí que es un poco amargado—. A mí me da pereza lo de... ir con gente y hacer cosas, pero no me molesta que estén contentos y hablen de ello.

—Ya... No me digas.

—What?

—Suele darte pereza eso de coexistir.

—Ah, yes —sonríe un poco, relajado.

Ella hace un poco los ojos en blanco. Es que el idiota no está leyendo el ambiente. Ya lo vemos, ni se entera.

—Quizás a mi empiece a darme flojera también.

—Oh, si quieres no vamos —propone, sonriendo.

—No! No es... Ugh, Alba! ¡No es eso lo que deberías decir!

—¿Eh?

—¡A ratos eres tremendamente insensible! —protesta.

—¿Insensible por?

—¿Porque no te enteras de nada?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué no me entero?

Hace los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos más fuerte.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Te has enfadado?

—¿Tú crees?

—Parece —frunce el ceño.

—Pues me perdiste al llamarme amargada.

—What? But...

—Y por lo visto me lo estoy haciendo, solo que es el colmo que de todos seas TÚ el que me lo diga.

—Pero ha sido más por el tono que por nada, era una broma.

—No, es que sí que... Bah, es igual. No se puede hablar de esto contigo —se levanta.

—¿De esto qué? ¿Es porque he dicho que me da pereza ir?

—No. Es porque me has llamado amargada.

—¡Pero no te lo tomes así!

—Voy al baño —masculla de vuelta de malas, muy ofendida. Es raro que se enoje contigo, Escocia.

Escocia la mira marcharse sin entender nada realmente. Es que ha sido un poco falto de tacto.


	7. Chapter 7

Francia se acerca a Inglaterra y le abraza por la espalda, sonriendo idiotamente, él se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Nadie se ha burlado, ¿ves? Sey lo tomo muy bien.

—Nooooo!

—Fuera de dar un poco de terror.

—Pero Wales... —susurra.

—Va a hacerlo perfectamente bien.

—¡Claro que no!

—Maman va a encargarse de que lo haga.

—Ugh. Y que pasa con Prussia y todo eso.

—Eso... Tenemos dos meses entre él y nosotros.

—B-But...

—Lo ha dicho la niña, a mí no me veas.

—No! But... tu... culpa!

—No es mi culpaaaa —beso en la mejilla y le aprieta contra si—. Vamos a hacer fiesta...

—Sí lo es. No quiero.

—Por quoi?

—¡Porque eres tonto y no quiero!

—No soy tonto y sí que quieres dejar de pasar estas vergüenzas.

—¡Pero no pasaran con eso! ¡Serán peores! ¡Y Seychelles me odia!

—No serán peores. Y no nos odia, solo quiere compartir esto con nosotros.

—Por eso me ha mandado con Wales, está enfadada conmigo.

—Está evitando que Galles pueda lastimarte haciéndolo responsable de algo en la boda.

—O haciendo que aun sea peor.

—Ya verás cómo no... Dale una oportunidad.

—¿Y si se la doy y lo destruye?

Francia traga saliva porque solo una vez ocurrirá esto...

—Vamos viendo cómo se porta... Dale algo y a ver qué hace con ello.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo nada seguro.

—Sabes bien que no tenemos otra opción, mon amour.

—¿Cómo qué no?

—¿Vas a decirle que no a Seychelles?

—No se puede ahora, con lo que se ha enfadado —admite.

—Por eso mismo creo que es mejor desear in todo nuestro corazón que Galles lo haga bien si no quiere que ella le mate.

—B-But... —se mira las manos aun sin estar seguro y a su hermano, de reojo.

Gales le susurra algo a Galia con concentración en una discusión aparentemente muy seria. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos nada convencido.

—Por otro lado piensa en lo que es para él —valora mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

—¿Para él?

—No debe hacerle gracia.

—¡Aun peor entonces!

—De hecho me... Odia, lo sabes bien. Ser tu padrino es un poco...

—¡No te odia! ¡YO te odio!

Francia le mira... Y sonríe.

—Tú me amas —asegura peinándole un poco.

—¡No lo hago!

—También me odias, más que nadie —le besa la nariz.

—No! ¡También no! ¡Solo te odio!

—Mírame a los ojos y respira profundamente.

Lo hace... aunque no consigue respirar profundamente... pero sí sonrojarse. Francia le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

—Yo te quiero a ti. Mucho.

Se sonroja más.

—Y sé perfectamente bien lo mucho que me odias.

Frunce el ceño sin dejar de estar sonrojado, con el corazón acelerado.

—Pero cada vez estoy más tranquilo porque sé que me amas por partes iguales.

Traga saliva, cada vez más incómodo porque además están frente a toooodo el mundo. Francia sonríe, le hace un cariñito más y le suelta.

Parpadea un poco como saliendo del embrujo, el galo le cierra un ojo, así que él vuelve a sonrojarse y le empuja.

—Ayúdame a servir las bebidas —se medio cae sobre la mesa con el empujón.

—No! —se va corriendo del otro lado de la mesa.

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira hacer vacilando en qué decirle a continuación. Odiaba tanto que hiciera esto enfrente de todos como el inglés que le dijera que le quería y fuera mimoso. Toma aire y sonríe un poco.

—Vale, entonces sírvelas tú.

No le hace caso, tomando la baraja y dedicándose a mezclar las cartas, sin mirarle.

—Yo te ayudo —salta Bélgica recién salida del baño. Escocia aun la mira de reojo.

—Oh! Vale, merci. Las copas pequeñas están en la tercera gaveta, esa de ahí —Francia se la señala. Ella mira a Escocia sin hacerle mucho caso a Francia para ser sinceros.

Él le hace un gesto con la cabeza, aun como preguntando qué pasa. Ella se sonroja un poco y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Que has dicho? ¿Qué saque de dónde qué botella? —le pregunta ella a Francia aun mirando a Escocia.

—Las cooopaaaaas. Tercera gaveta —repite Francia yendo el por la ginebra de Inglaterra. Bélgica le hace un gesto a Escocia para que vaya con ella.

El escocés se levanta y se acerca solo porque estaba enfadada antes. Ella le toma suavecito de la mano.

—Ehm...

—What? —pregunta Escocia inclinando la cabeza.

—Nada. Solo... Bueno, creo que exageré un poco.

—Ni siquiera sé aun qué ha pasado.

—Es que... Están casados —susurra sonrojándose.

—¿Y? ¿Es por France?

—No! —niega con la cabeza—. Solo me pareció que te burlabas de mí por... desearlo.

—¿Burlarme de ti?

—Me ha sabido muy mal que me dijeras amargada... Como si fuera idiota que me moleste que estén casados.

—Aun creo que es un poco idiota que te moleste, suena como celos.

—Yo aún no me creo que no entiendas que... O sea... ¡Él...! Y tú tienes problemas hasta para pensar en vivir juntos, omite una boda.

—Wait, what?

—What, what? Ese es el problema.

—¿El problema es que ellos... y nosotros no?

—El problema es que ellos y tú además me llamas ardida.

—¿Por qué ellos es un problema?

—Porque... Todos se casan, hasta France que parecía el último posible.

—¿Y tú quieres ser como todos?

—No, yo quiero... Vivir contigo.

Escocia traga saliva y Bélgica se encoge de hombros.

—Es la verdad... Quizás no te guste pero es lo que es y lo que quiero, vivir contigo.

—¿En... el norte?

—En... Una organización complicada.

—Organización complicada.

—No en mi casa ni en el norte todo el tiempo, pero... Bueno, ya encontraríamos la forma.

—Me parece que habría que encontrarla primero.

—¿Una semana y una semana? ¿De lunes a jueves en mi casa y allá viernes, sábado y domingo? —se agacha y empieza a sacar vasitos y a pasárselos—. No creo que encontrarla sea el problema.

El pelirrojo aprieta los ojos con todo eso.

—Lo que creo es que... Si tú no quieres aún, vale, no quieres, pero no puede no haber ninguna consecuencia. Y la consecuencia quizás es que suene yo ardida y tú tengas que ser más delicado con el tema.

No responde nada, sin mirarla.

—Solo te pido un poquito de... Tacto.

—Solo no entendí, ¿vale? No es como para que me eches la bronca.

—¿Ahora vas a enfadarte tú? Estamos bien... —se levanta y le mira a los ojos.

—No estoy enfadado, solo no me machaques —protesta, nada más, pensando.

—Ya, ya está. Solo te explicaba —inclina la cabeza y le sonríe un poco—. Justo salí del baño a decirte que había exagerado.

—Está bien —sonríe un poco. Bélgica se le acerca y le da un besito suave en los labios.

—Me gusta más la idea del yo nunca nunca... —confiesa—. Me parece que tienen buenos secretos.

Escocia se sonroja y ella se ríe un poco sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que han hablado.

Francia para entonces ya está sirviendo las copitas usando los vasos parcialmente llenos, dándoles espacio a Bélgica y Escocia.

—Probémoslo —suelta Escocia casi sin pensar debido al beso.

Bélgica se detiene de empezar a andar a la mesa y parpadea. Le mira de reojo casi quedándose sin aire.

—¿P-Probar... lo? ¿De verdad?

Escocia se pasa una mano por el pelo y Bélgica sonríe sinceramente queriendo saltarle encima pero sin querer agobiarlo.

—A-Alba... Es... —se ríe un poco y sentenciarla suavemente encima—. Vas a ver qué lo vamos a pasar bien.

—Sh, shhhh, sh —pide para que no alce la voz.

Bélgica cierra la boca de golpe, pero sigue sonriendo tontamente.

—No va a cambiar casi nada —susurra unos instantes más tarde.

—L-Luego lo hablamos, no digas nada —insiste, nervioso.

Traga saliva, asiente y sin decir más se adelanta hacia la mesa queriendo gritar y saltar y hablarle a Romano y a España pero... Poniendo su mejor cara de póker con una gran sonrisa, eso sí y Escocia sigue a lo suyo, pensando.

Pensando en la libertad que va a perdeeeer y la cantidad de sexo que va a teneeeeer. Más en lo segundo, intentando concentrarse en eso.

¡Eso es!

Estar todo el día, en sus historias como siempre con el portátil y el teléfono, de todos modos en general no sale mucho de casa y en Bruselas hace menos frío. Tal vez yendo a comprar cerveza y... además la casa de Bélgica huele mejor que la suya y sus muebles son más bonitos... y... y... luego ella volvería del trabajo por la tarde y... él estaría en casa como una ama de casa diciendo que si a todo, sin romper nada y sintiendo que no puede ni rascarse los huevos sin pedir permiso.

Eso suena fatal. Lo único prohibido es cocinar... Que tampoco haces.

Sí, sí que suena fatal y le agobia.

Es que si lo piensa así no me extraña

Pues porque te crees si no.

Es el problema de la sobre imaginación. Aun así acaba de hacer muy feliz a Bélgica.

Pero...

Pero se acaba de poner muy histérico.

Sí.

Pat pat. No irá tan mal. Puede que sí esperes en casa pero puedas echarte en el sillón.

*golpes de cabeza*

Y rascarte las bolas, nadie se enterara y luego llevarle las zapatillas y aguantarse las ganas porque viene de grabajar y está cansada.

Noooo... Nah, espero que no. No es tan terrible.

Y además todos van a burlarse de él por ello.

No van a enterarse.

Y no podra ir a nadar a los lagos helados ni tocar la gaita ni fumar todo el día o emborracharse en martes

Va a odiarlo, ¿verdad? Ya están poniendo a Bélgica nerviosa.

Sí.

Quizás aguanten una semana y luego quieran matarse porque Escocia deja los platos sucios o la casa mal recogida.

Por eso dijo "probar".

Quizás lo les vaya tan mal fuera del aguante en principio.

Y ahí va Irlanda a molestar a Seychelles.

—Heeeellooo!

—What are you doing?

—Nothing, solo vine a saludarte y a decirte que cuando no me regañas a mí y te enfadas conmigo te ves muy bonita enojada.

—Ahora resulta —sonríe igual.

—Pues sí, estuvo muy bien todo ese regaño a la larva —se humedece los labios y mira a Inglaterra de reojo un instante y luego mira de nuevo a Sey—. Puedo abrazarte un poquito.

—No, mejor no —responde malignamente aunque se le echa un poco encima.

—¿Por qué no? —la abraza un poco y sonríe.

—England se va a enfadar.

—No va a atreverse a enfadarse contigo enfadada —le aprieta contra sí y le quita un mechoncito de pelo de la cara.

—Of course yes!

—Nah, das miedo, yo te lo digo en serio —se sonroja un poco y se ríe—. Perdona lo de hace rato con él.

—No siempre funciona

—Seguramente no, pero hoy ha funcionado perfecto... Qué piensas de que estén casados?

—Precisamente por eso ha funcionado, se sentían mal por no habérmelo dicho.

—Oh... ¡A ti tampoco! See? Tú siempre tan considerada con ellos y ellos ni te cuentan —comenta no tan mal intencionadamente mirando a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Hay un buen motivo!

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Cuál?

—A England le da mucha vergüenza.

—¿Por qué le da tanta?

—¡Porque siempre os burláis de él!

—Eso no es del todo cierto. Es decir, sí que nos burlamos de él... Pero nos burlamos de todos —explica encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Esa no es justificación!

—Bah, ¡sí que lo es! Él se siente así como el centro del universo cuando en realidad no lo es, a todos se les molesta igual, desde mum hasta él.

—Pues no deberíais hacerlo, es bastante feo.

—Es que... Es como cuestión de supervivencia, ¿sabes? ¿Tú crees que a mí no me pican contigo?

—¿Lo hacen?

Irlanda hace un gesto de descolocarse.

—¿Qué te dicen?

—Desde luego que me molestan. Que si no eres mi novia, que si solo te persigo babeándote encima, que si no se tratar a una chica y soy imbécil... Y bueno, England no se burla porque eres tú y se enoja, pero si no fueras tú lo haría.

—Aaaah... Eso no es burlarse, es la verdad.

El irlandés abre la boca cómicamente unos instantes, sonrojándose. Luego se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se ríe, nervioso.

—No lo es, sí que eres mi... —traga saliva—. ¿No?

—Mmmmmeh...

—Bueno, al menos somos amigos con... Derechos, ¿no? —la mira un poquito desconsolado.

—Hoy, no. Eso desde luego.

—Ah! Really? Why?! No tenemos que dormir aquí para NADA.

—Yo sí...

—No, puedes venir conmigo cómo íbamos a hacer. ¿De verdad vas a dejar que la larva y France te secuestren para oírles hacer asquerosidades?

—Ireland! —protesta apretando los ojos pero es que en esta casa es la niña.

—¡Pues es la verdad! Yo te dije de venir pero no para que te quedaras aquí, de por sí poco que nos vemos...

—¡Pero es que esta es mi casa!

—Pues... Vamos a la mía —parpadea con ese pensamiento.

—No, ahora ya estamos aquí.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú y que quieres que haga yo?

—Yo... tengo que quedarme, Ireland, es raro que me marche.

—Y asumo que yo tengo que irme porque es raro que me quede.

—¡Tú fuiste el que estaba reunido y quiso vernos aquí! —aprieta los ojos.

—Porque habían venido todos aquí y tú estabas en London... Conmigo. ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a quedarte con ellos hasta Navidad? ¿Tengo que venir a verte a escondidas a media noche en tu ventana?

Seychelles se sonroja con eso porque no le desagrada la idea.

—No te creas, a ellos tampoco les gusta muchos días. England se pone muy nervioso y pone nervioso a France.

—Aún así... De aquí a Navidad falta mucho y eran mis días —suspira y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla—. ¿Por qué siento como que estoy saliendo con una niñita de catorce?

—¡No vas a amenazarme con eso! —protesta. Irlanda sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros.

—Eres una niñita de catorce que no puede hacer lo que quiere... —la pica

—¡No! —frunce el ceño. Él se ríe—. ¡Basta!

—¿Basta qué? Eres tú la que hace eso.

Ojos en blanco de la africana.

—Quizás pueda invitarte a salir mañana al cine, como una niñita.

—Quizás pueda no ir. Ya he ido hoy al cine.

—Perooooo... No seas mala, ya bastante es que me eches.

—Pues así somos las niñas de catorce años.

—Pues mejor se una niña de veinticuatro.

—No —sonrisa forzada.

—Come oooon.

—Y sabes qué más no hacen las niñas de catorce, ¿no?

—Sex. Nooo! Pero, pero... Pleaseeee!

—Fourteen —se encoge de hombros.

—Puede que no sean fourteen. Venga, solo me quejo porque yo pensé que iríamos a un hotel y tú no...

—¡No voy a ir a un hotel, England va a regañarme de por vida!

—Vale, vale... Vamos a... ¿Qué hago?

—Convence a England de que te acoja.

—Ufff... No va a querer.

—Esa es la gracia.

—¿Si lo consigo tú consigues que durmamos en el mismo cuarto?

—¿Yo? No —se ríe.

—¿Entonces ya definitivo nada de nada de nada?

—Si ni lo intentas... —se encoge de hombros.

—Englaaaand! —grita a un buen volumen para que lo pueda escuchar, pero quizás no lo bastante.


	8. Chapter 8

—Englaaaand! —grita a un buen volumen para que lo pueda escuchar, pero quizás no lo bastante.

Inglaterra que está haciendo cuchicuchi con Francia, como dice América. Irlanda les mira y hace los ojos en blanco sin acercarse.

—Ugh... Ve, ve a lo que te expones —les señala—. De hecho iugh, mira como TODOS están en parejitas ridículas.

—Bueno, vamos a jugar al yo nunca o qué —grita ella dando un golpe en la mesa para que le hagan caso.

Francia se separa de golpe de Inglaterra porque Seychelles está enfadada.

—Oui! Oui! ¡Vamos a jugar!

Seychelles sonríe. Gales corta su conversación con Galia, frunciendo el ceño aún muy centrado en el tema a discusión con ella, relacionado a que no quiere ser el padrino de Inglaterra.

Francia busca a Seychelles con la mirada acercando su silla a la mesa.

—Maman... Tú empiezas.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Decir una frase picosa y comprometedora que empiece con "yo nunca" por ejemplo, "yo nunca he tenido relaciones homosexuales". Todos los presentes que hayan hecho lo que dices, tienen que beber. Y tú también porque estoy segura de que las has tenido.

—Pero entonces no puedo decir que no lo he hecho...

—Puedes... Si bebes.

—Oh...

—O puedes decir algo que nunca hayas hecho que los demás sí y así todos beberán menos tú. La idea es terminar un poco... Mareados. Y además saber cosas que hacen los demás —explica Francia sonriendo un poco.

—Pero no hay ninguna cosa sexual que no haya hecho, creo —se lamenta ella.

—Mira, esa es buena —sonríe Escocia.

Gales se sonroja un poco aunque frunce el ceño porque muchas, claramente, no son con él.

—Pues más o menos así, maman, aunque vas a tener que beber con esa declaración y de hecho creo que yo bebo también...

—Oh, vale —Galia sonríe y lo hace.

—¡¿Y nadie más bebe?! —protesta Francia mirando a Inglaterra.

—Pues... —Inglaterra se sonroja pero no bebe. Escocia está haciendo recuento y Seychelles no bebe tampoco.

Bélgica se sonroja un poco pero está segura de que hay cosas que no ha hecho... Irlanda tendría muchísimas ganas de beber, pero Nahhhh

—De hecho, me sorprende que tú lo hagas —asegura el escocés a Francia.

—¿Qué cosa sexual te parece que me haga falta, ma cherie?

—No lo sé, ¿necrofilia? Zoofilia.

—¿Que exactamente estas insinuando sobre mi madre? —pregunta Francia riendo.

—¡Sobre ti! Y mira que estoy pensando aun...

—Pero ella ha bebido también —sigue riéndose despreocupadamente.

—Zoofilia, ¿en serio? —pregunta Seychelles a Escocia.

—Prefiero empezar a beber antes de hablar sobre las ovejas —suelta Escocia, nadie sabe si en serio o no.

Irlanda se muere de risa con ello y Bélgica le da un empelloncito a Escocia, sonrojada. Escocia también se ríe.

—Asumo que tú no has pensado en ninguna de esas dos, my love —Gales susurra mirando a Galia.

—En realidad no estoy segura. Rome hizo... cosas muy extrañas y el vino no ayudaba.

Gales le pone suavemente una mano en la boca. Ella sonríe

—Creo que no quiero saber.

—¿Y tú? —Seychelles le pregunta a Francia.

—Oh... Yo... Ehm... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Creo que un nombre lo explicará todo...

—No saques al bloody Sade of the hell —susurra Inglaterra apretando los ojos.

Francia cierra la boca porque... Desde luego que es el nombre que lo explica todo.

—Pues Yo nunca nunca he practicado la zoofilia —suelta Inglaterra... Y bebe, golpeando la mesa con el vaso.

—Quoi? —Francia se gira a mirarle.

—Jum! —sonríe de lado.

—Bloody Hell, Larva! —protesta Escocia.

—Espera, que no tiene que beber... ¿Si lo ha hecho? ¿O sea tu hermano ha tenido sexo con animales? —pregunta Bélgica perdida.

—Yes... —susurra Escocia y sabe que debería beber también. Le da un sorbito así medio desinteresado.

Bélgica parpadea.

—Espera... Las hadas son animales o... ¿De que no me estoy enterando? —pregunta Francia impresionado.

—Eso no te lo voy a contar y no fue un hada, git! Son muy pequeñas!

—Cielooooos, lo de las ovejas es cierto! —Francia suelta una risotada medio nerviosa.

—¡Yo no he dicho que fueran ovejas!

—Pues que van a ser si no si tú, Ecosse y... Irlande, no te estoy viendo beber, pero seguro tú también.

—No fue con Scotland, git! —miente Inglaterra sonrojándose.

—Wait? De qué hablas entonces, Larva?

Todos flipan, Bélgica aún tiene la bocota muy pero muy abierta.

—De... shut up!

—O sea ¿tú y tu hermano tuvieron sexo juntos con unas ovejas? —pregunta incrédula Bélgica.

—No fueron ovejas, eran sirenas y no estábamos juntos... solo estábamos en el mismo momento en el mismo barco —explica Escocia.

—No fucking way! —Irlanda completamente incrédulo de eso.

—Quoi?! ¡¿Unas SIRENAS?! —pregunta Francia levantando las cejas porque se estaba tomando esto bastante en serio.

—A no ser que England se refiera a otra cosa.

Inglaterra se tapa la cara con las manos porque ha sido un impulso.

—¿Cómo se tiene sexo con una sirena? —pregunta Francia mirando a Inglaterra

—¡No te lo voy a decir!

—Me temo, maman, que el alcohol en su caso no ayudaba tampoco...

—¡No estaba borracho! —miente Inglaterra.

—Nadie nunca los ha visto sobrios a ninguno de los dos arriba de un barco, England —réplica Gales sonriendo de lado.

—¡Eso es porque tú te mareas como una sopa! —acusa Inglaterra a Gales, que hace los ojos en blanco... Aunque es verdad.

—No a todos nos gusta tanto el mar, no es precisamente mareo.

—Eres la vergüenza de la familia igual, mareado en un barco...

—No es como que yo elija estar mareado en un barco, ¿verdad?

—¡Aun así!

—Bah —protesta Gales y hace los ojos en blanco centrándose en ignorarle—. Yo nunca nunca he hecho una rusa.

—¿Te refieres a una niña rusa? —pregunta Galia—. ¿Cómo una hija con un ruso?

—No, no... Es lo de... —se sonroja un poco—. Sabes... Con los pechos...

—¿Esa no es una cubana? —pregunta Seychelles.

—Pues para mí es una rusa, pero si le llamas cubana está bien.

—De todos modos es normal que no la hayas hecho porque no tienes pechos —sigue Seychelles bebiendo un poco.

—Sí que la ha he hecho, del otro lado pues —toma su vasito

—Entonces se dice que te la han hecho —se ríe.

—Aún no estoy lo bastante gordo como para que me alcance hacer una. Vale... Eso, la chica enfadada gana hoy —concede Gales riéndose un poco.

Francia fulmina a Irlanda preguntándose si Seychelles la ha hecho eso con él... Mientras toma un trago de su bebida.

Escocia sí que bebe y Inglaterra se plantea aun qué está refiriéndose, pero cuando ve que Francia bebé, Inglaterra decide que ¡él también!

—Anda, ¿y tú con quién? ¿Con the queen? —pregunta Francia con su odioso acento francés.

—No! ¡No te lo voy a decir!

—¡A mí nunca me has hecho eso! —protesta Irlanda en un intento porque sea bajito... De verdad lo ha intentado.

—Shh! —Seychelles le da un codazo. En realidad Escocia brinda con Bélgica.

—Pues no es justo, ¿a quién se lo hiciste? —pregunta en susurritos.

Bélgica se sonroja bastante más con el brindis. Seychelles pone los ojos en blanco.

—A él —suelta, señalando a Gales solo para molestar a Irlanda

La boca increeeeeeédulo, fulminando a Gales.

—What?! A ÉL?! —chilla. Seychelles, no ayudas. Ella se ríe—. Vas a tener que hacerme uno a mí.

—Sorry?

—O sea, si quieres...

—Ah, así dicho suena mejor.

—Ehm... Venga, di algo tú —sonrisita inocente

—Yo nunca nunca... he pagado por sexo —sonríe.

—Bloody hell! —Irlanda se acaba su trago riendo.

—Si me han pagado a mí, ¿qué hago? —pregunta Galia.

—What?! —pregunta Gales casi escupiendo lo que acaba de beber—. ¿Quién te pagó por sexo?

—Bueno, no era con dinero, era con comida y pieles o... favores. Cosas que requerían fuerza como arreglar el tejado en invierno o protegerme de alguien que quería hacerme daño —explica, porque en realidad siempre le pareció muy natural funcionar así.

—Y tú los dejabas acostarse contigo a cambio. ¡Rediez! —protesta Gales abrazándola.

—Oui... ya sé que no te gusta que te cuente esas cosas...

—Lo que no me gusta es que hayan ocurrido... ¿Dónde estaban los padres de tus hijos entonces? —le acaricia la espalda y Francia pone los ojos en blanco para Gales con esa pregunta.

—Pero si ya te lo he dicho, protegiéndome o cazando o arreglándome el tejado.

—Espera... What? ¿No era a cualquier hombre al que le "pagabas con sexo" eran tus parejas?

—Bueno, ellos sobretodo. Por ejemplo a Germania no le gustaba nada que fuera con otros hombres. Nunca le ha gustado.

—Cosa que no nos extraña... Pero, my love, entonces no te pagaban con trabajo, solo eran tus parejas y te ayudaban, el sexo era únicamente parte de lo que es ser pareja.

—En cambio tú sí has pagado por sexo, Cymru —hace notar Irlanda riéndose un poco.

—Ah... entonces era tener muchas parejas —asiente. Escocia también bebe disimuladamente.

—Aun así —Gales fulmina un poco a Irlanda de reojo porque esperaba que esta conversación hiciera que el trago con el que casi se ahoga pasara desapercibido—, yo te prometo que nunca más tendrás esa confusión en tu vida.

Francia mira de reojo a Inglaterra solo por curiosidad que como Francia no bebe él tampoco, aunque es mentira.

Francia le toma de la mano por debajo de la mesa y se la aprieta un poco. Inglaterra le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco.

Irlanda se relame los labios después de semejantes tragos enormes, sonríe un poco a Seychelles y anuncia:

—Yo nunca nunca he tenido solo un orgasmo cuando el sexo es genial.

Francia levanta las cejas porque no sabía eso de Irlanda y se le van los ojos de reojo hacia Escocia un poco en alarma porque SABE que a él le da mucha vergüenza.

—What? ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta Inglaterra fulminándole. Irlanda le mira y se ríe.

—Si no sabes qué significa, bebe. Porque nunca has tenido tres o cuatro o cinco, no importa qué tan bueno sea France

—What?

—¿Por qué siempre me meten en sus ejemplos? —protesta un poco Francia apretando la mano de Inglaterra.

—Oh... como tu madre —Galia sonríe tiernamente para Irlanda.

—Galiaaaa, ¡eso no se dice!—protesta un poco Irlanda.

—Oh... perdón —se tapa la boca con las manos, mirando a Gales.

—¿Por? —pregunta suavecito Bélgica.

—Mum? —pregunta Gales a Galia, que se encoge de hombros—. No entiendo. Mother tiene más de... —Gales arruga la nariz.

Galia asiente un poco y sonríe de ladito

—No me digas que tú lo sabes de primera mano —susurra Gales

Escocia se sonroja cuando nota la mirada de Francia, toma su vaso y bebe intentando esta vez que se vea claramente que lo hace, nervioso.

—Yo no pienso beber —susurra Bélgica para él.

—What?

—Más de una vez me has hecho terminar dos veces...

—B-But... él no... ¡No se refiere a eso! —se sonroja.

—Yo oí claramente "tener solo un orgasmo cuando el sexo es genial" y yo he tenido más de uno contigo y el sexo es claramente genial —le mira a los ojos.

Escocia aprieta los ojos, ella se muerde el labio y le mira preocupada.

—Aun así si quieres que parezcamos completamente normales puedo beber... —ofrece tomando su copa bajo la atenta mirada de Francia que aún no puede creerse que haya bebido.

Escocia se humedece los labios y la mira sin responder. Ella vacila sin estar segura de qué es lo que quiere que haga. Aprieta los ojos y suelta la copa, sin beber.

—Bloody hell... —protesta Irlanda sonriendo y mirando a Escocia de reojo pero como no quiere que le rompa la cara hoy... No dice más.

—Yo nunca nunca... —empieza Escocia y se lo piensa, mirando su vaso sin saber qué decir.

Francia se muerde el labio habiendo sido interrumpido, agradeciéndolo porque tampoco sabe bien que decir.

—Oui? A mí no se me ocurre que decir.

—En realidad a mí tampoco.

—Que par de tremendos aburridos... —protesta irlandés que se ha tomado como cuatro shots en tan solo unos minutos y ahora está tonteando un poco.

—Es fácil, solo decid cualquier cosa —propone Seychelles.

—Cualquier cosa... Hmm... Es que se me ocurren puras cosas como "he comido de mi comida a escondidas" que afectaría a Angleterre, o "he odiado que me den por culo" que creo que haría que Ecosse bebiera copiosamente

—¡No me afectaría! —chilla Inglaterra y Escocia se ríe.

—Quizás Seychelles también tomaría un poco, o Belgium... Con ese segundo. Galles puede que beba también en la parte de la comida —Francia se mueve el pelo sonriendo porque ha hecho reír a Escocia.

—Yo bebería con la comida, cosas que se aprenden de niños por malas influencias —asegura Seychelles.

—¡¿A escondidas?! Ja! Niña por dios, si puedo hacerte la comida que quieras cuando quieras —Francia se ríe.

—Yo era pequeña, si a mí me decían "se la robas y me traes" yo la robaba y la traía —explica citando en inglés. Inglaterra se sonroja con eso, fulminándola.

—¡Oh! Qué maravilla. ¿Y qué te daban a cambio?

—Un poco de lo que fuera, claro —le sonríe a Inglaterra.

—Wait, ¿cómo que solo beberías con eso? ¿Y lo del culo? —pregunta Irlanda en secreto para Sey.

—¡También! —responde a eso, tajante.

—¿Te ha dado por culo un tío? ¿Pero qué te daban los otros? ¿O que tenían tan genial? —pregunta genuinamente intrigado.

—¡No! No y no me atrae para nada la idea.

—A mí no me molesta —asegura Galia. Gales sonríe sabiondo con eso, abrazándola.

Bélgica se sonroja porque sí que lo han hecho así, pero a ella le da muchísima vergüenza y no es precisamente lo que más le atrae en la vida.

—O sea pero de verdad con ninguno... ¿Verdad? Me basta con saber que nadie lo ha tocado, puedo vivir sin tocarlo —insiste Irlanda.

—¿Pues tú sabes cómo es la tranca de un negro? ¡A mí no me meten eso en el culo ni borracha!

Irlanda se sonroja un poco con eso llevándose la mano a la zona en cuestión que, desde luego, no es del tamaño de la de un negro.

—Ya bueno, no... Es necesario que sigas especificando ese asunto del tamaño aquí frente a todos.

—¿Pues qué otra cosa? —se mueve una cola apartándose el pelo

—¿O sea de no ser por el tamaño lo habrías hecho con ellos así? La mía es más pequeña.

—No!

—Tengo una duda... ¿Soy yo con el que más tiempo has estado? ¿O... Algo? ¿Ganó en algún área?

—Básicamente... no —mira a Inglaterra, nerviosa. Irlanda aprieta los ojos.

—Bloody hell... —protesta cruzándose de brazos.

Inglaterra sigue fulminándola y Francia le da un beso en la mejilla al inglés para distraerle, que se sonroja pero no desfrunce el ceño.

—¿Vas a arreglar algo estando tan enfadado?

—¡A lo mejor!

—Yo creo que lo único que vas a conseguir es que se vean a escondidas.

—Pues será menos y tendrá un poco de decencia —le suelta la mano a Francia y se cruza de brazos.

—A tus ojos... ¿Crees que no va a tener sexo con él? ¿No prefieres SABERLO y controlarlo?

—No! No quiero saber nada.

—Pues yo sí que quiero poder controlar lo que hacen o no... Prefiero saber que hacen a que me salte un día Seychelles con que está embarazada y quiere abortar.

—WHAAAT?

—Shhhh! No va a pasar, Sey no es tonta! Pero, mon amour... Es mucho más fácil estar a favor que en completa contra.

—¡Para mí no!

—Van a hacerlo igual, como ya lo hacen, SE ACUESTAN y lo sabes.

—No! ¡No lo digas!

—No decirlo no hace que no pase. Mejor es saberlo.

—¡Yo creo que no!

—¿Tú crees que si hace que no pase?

—¡Pues no tanto!

—Me gustas de papá sobreprotector —Francia le da un beso en la nariz.

—¡No soy! ¡Él! ¡Ella es una irresponsable!

—¿Por tener un novio?

—Por tener ESE novio —fulmina a Irlanda.

—Estoy de acuerdo que el novio tiene áreas de mejora pero... ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Cuándo le has conocido otro novio?

—No es como que me lo haya presentado.

—Justamente, dudo que haya durado lo bastante con mortales como para querer presentártelo... E Irlande... Mira cómo es más suave con ella y hace TODO lo que dice.

—¡No me vas a convencer!

—Eso veo... Nos hace buen equipo.

Inglaterra suspira.

—Yo puedo ser muy permisivo y tú demasiado estricto. Nos balanceamos.

—No me gusta ser el poli malo.

—Casi siempre lo eres.

—Pues no me gusta.

—No estés enfadado... ¿Qué hacemos para que no lo seas?

—¡No lo sé!

—Y si pensáramos que... Ella sabe lo que hace.

—¡Pero no lo sabe!

—¿Cuánta gente te diría lo mismo de mí?

—¿Me diría qué?

—De hecho es lo que te dice Galles siempre, que no sabes lo que haces, que lo que haces es idiota.

—Y tiene razón —aprieta los ojos. Francia suspira y deja caer la cabeza al frente.

—Quizás... En realidad no se para que ocupo ese argumento si cada vez reaccionas igual. Es verdad... No sabes lo que haces —se cruza de brazos.

—What?

—Si soy tan malo y tan terrible para ti, ¿qué haces conmigo?

—No... ¡No estoy contigo! —se abraza su anillo.

—Me rompes un poquito el corazón cada vez que lo dices así... —susurra.

—¡Pues eres un tonto!

Francia sonríe otra vez con esa respuesta y le mira intensamente.

—Suficiente aclaración.

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo

—Me lo rompes y reparas...

Traga saliva, mirándole

—Creo que cada vez me enamoro más...

—L-Lo haces...

—Lo hago —asiente sonriendo y peinándole un poco.

Le mira, dejándose, Francia se sonroja un poquito y con eso se sonroja él más.

Francia se ríe un poco tontamente.

—Aun así no crees que... ¿Si me quieres un poquito? —pregunta haciéndole ojitos.

—Noooo! —se echa para atrás.

—Angleterreeee... —protesta un poco y él se tapa la cara con las manos—. Vale, ni un poquito...

Le mira entre los dedos, el galo hace carita triste y él se tapa de nuevo.

Francia le hace un cariñito en la cabeza y es que eso sí que le gusta... Le pasa un dedo por la espaaaaalda, Inglaterra se revuelve un poquito porque le gusta haciendo como que se acerca pero no.

Francia le hace más cariños en la espalda, como sabe que le gustan, intentando sutilmente que si se acerque. Eso es injusto porque se contorsiona porque quiere hacerlo pero nooooo

—¿Has notado como tus hermanos tienen más problemas que nosotros ahora?

—Eh?

—Todos tienen más problemas y angustias que tú y yo. Galles... Esta con mi madre que no deja de tener de amantes a mi padre, al tuyo, a Helena, Egipto y hasta tu madre... Lo odia, no puede con ello, pero a la vez la quiere y ella le quiere mucho a él de vuelta, a diferencia de mí y sus ilusiones, así que no le queda más que aguantarla y esperar que tarde o temprano haga lo que quiere... Qué es casarse.

—No estoy seguro que casarse vaya a detenerle de ello —susurra.

—Yo tampoco... Y él tampoco está seguro —le mira—. Aunque también tiene él otros problemas que hacen que no culpe a ni madre. Sigue siendo falto de carácter, tratando solo de complacer a su pareja, casi camuflándose con ella... Y aún bebe. Menos, pero bebe más de lo que a ella le gusta.

—Yo también bebo.

—Ya, todos... Pero yo no soy mi madre —se ríe encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

—Que el que seas un alcoholiquillo a mí no me importa, pero a ella no le gusta tanto eso de Galles —explica tranquilamente—. Pero eso que te dice, tanto que él te molesta... Su situación es mucho así complicada ahora y tú podrías defenderte igual de cruel con él.

—¡Pero a él le da igual!

—No se lo da, solo que no es tan histérico como tú y se concentra más en devolverte el golpe. De hecho, puedo casi asegurarte que cada vez que te da un muy buen golpe y te dice algo horrible es porque tú le has dado uno a él primero sin enterarte.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco porque eso es como lo que le dice su madre desde pequeño solo para consolarles y que no sean crueles.

—No digo que no hayas tenido razones de hacerlo... No le estoy defendiendo —aclara y mira a Irlanda—. Mira, él tampoco creo que este perfectamente bien con Seychelles

—Más vale que no lo esté.

—Para empezar... No puede estar tranquilo. Fíjate cómo Sey lo tiene muy a raya.

—¡Qué menos!

—No vuelvas a enojarte con eso de nuevo... Solo digo que no es una situación normal. No está así abrazadito de ella todo el rato como estoy seguro que quisiera —sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Ugh! Suéltame! —nota que lo está.

—Shhhh... Ahora mira a Ecosse —no lo suelta.

—What?

—Parece todo perfecto, ¿verdad? Me parece que no lo es tanto.

—¿No?

—Me contaron... —voz de chisme.

—What?

—Ella quiere casarse y tener hijos.

—Who? Belgium?

—Oui.

Inglaterra sonríe de lado porque eso si le hace gracia porque está jodida y Bélgica le cae mal.

—Creo que le está presionando para hacerlo. ¿Te imaginas pequeños Escocias?

—No va a conseguir convencerle.

—Non? ¿Crees?

—No, seguro, ya verás, siempre ha sido así.

—Pero quiere a Belgique... Non? ¿Crees que terminen la relación por eso?

Inglaterra e encoge de hombros porque... le da igual, no le gustan ninguno de los dos, aunque tampoco lo desea fervientemente.

—¿Te imaginas a Ecosse casado? ¿De hombre de familia? ¿Cuidando a un niño pequeño? —sonríe con la idea.

—No, por eso.

—Tú eres el que hace esas cosas —sonríe.

—What?

—Ser papá de nuestros niños. Y un buen marido.

—M-Me?

—Oui. No tengo nada como eso en común con él... Ni yo ni nadie. Contigo no tengo ni que soñarlo, somos padres de la mitad de los muchachos.

—¿E-En común? —pregunta porque el otro asunto es más difícil.

—Ja, con quien tengo hijos en común es contigo.

—Y-Y con Spain —gira la cara.

—Oh... Ese asunto...

—Además no son contigo, son míos.

—Son NUESTROS. Todos.

—No! —es que de repente le ha dado vergüenza.

—¡Cómo no! ¡¿Ahora vas a negar eso también?!

—¡No es negar nada! ¡Es la verdad!

—No vas a negarme a mis niños, ¿me dirás que Seychelles es solo tuya? —la señala.

—Yes!

—Mon dieu! Seychelles... ¿Quién es tu padre, Angleterre o yo?

—¿Eh? —ella les mira porque no prestaba atención.

—¿Quién es tu padre?

—¿Cómo que quién? —pregunta ella.

—¡Soy yo! —grita Inglaterra.

—Shh! ¿Quién es? ¡Dilo tú! —protesta Francia.

—¡No me callo porque solo no lo dice para no herir tus sentimientos!

—¿Perdóname? ¡Para eso no quiere herir los tuyos!

—Of course not! ¡No te lo dice porque es bien educada como YO le enseñé y tú tienes esa tonta fantasía en la cabeza!

—¡Basta! Ya bastante es que me niegues a mí por vergüenza cada vez que te da la gana, NO vas a quitarme a mis niños una vez más.

—¡Eso es lo que te jode, que te los quite la primera vez y podría hacerlo cuantas veces quisiera!

Francia le mira y traga saliva, porque... Era verdad. (Y es un dramático)

—Puedes intentarlo, sí. Y vaya que lo intentaste con todo tu corazón.

—Englaaaand —la voz de Galia, antes de que responda a eso—. No le hagas daño a mi niño solo porque estás un poco avergonzado, te quiere mucho y no tienes que sentirte mal.

Inglaterra se sonroja y se queda con la boca abierta como un pez. Francia se sonroja un poco aún no del todo acostumbrado a este modelo de defensa de su madre... Pero lo agradece infinitamente, mirándola y buscando tomarle la mano a Inglaterra por debajo de la mesa.

—Y-Yo no... No estoy... no... —vacila Inglaterra descolocadísimo sin saber qué decir.

—Venga, cariño, no pasa nada —Galia le sonríe dulcemente—. Él te quiere mucho a ti y a tus niños por eso quiere ser su papá también y eso no tiene nada de malo.

Irlanda, que iba a reírse un poco por la cara de bobo que está poniendo el inglés, se corta.

—B-But... —Inglaterra se sonroja un poco más, sintiéndose un niño pequeño.

—Así que anda, dile que lo sientes y dale un beso de las paces para que no se sienta mal —pide Galia haciendo un gesto hacia Francia, que es ahora quien la boca como pez con esa idea temiendo terminar con un ojo morado...

Inglaterra mira a Galia y luego a Francia y se sonroja de muerte echándose para atrás porque Galia está pensando en un besito pero él acaba de pensar en sexo de reconciliación aquí sobre la mesa frente a todos.

Ala!

Pues así funciona su mente.

Francia le aprieta la mano y le mira de reojo y antes de que pueda pasar cualquier tragedia se le echa encima besándole él.

Inglaterra que estaba pensando en que quizás debería hacerlo y todos deberían verlo y callarse la boca, le toma tan desprevenido que lo abraza y se lo devuelve con toda la tensión además acumulada de la discusión.

Francia se relaja muuuuuchoo con esto, cerrando los ojos y olvidándose del mundo y el problema es que Inglaterra también. Suerte con eso al resto del público.


	9. Chapter 9

Gales hace los ojos muy en blanco. Irlanda estará feliz porque Seychelles se irá con él, se humedece los labios y mira a Seychelles de reojo.

—Vámonos —le susurra tomándola de la mano con cierta fuerza. Ella se deja sin más.

Irlanda sonríe ENCANTADO, creo que apenas se despide del resto.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Podemos ocupar uno de los cuartos de invitados... —propone Gales a Galia tratando de ignorar al pequeño de sus hermanos.

—No, no... déjalos.

—Entonces vámonos.

Ella asiente y le da un beso en la mejilla. Él arruga la nariz con desaprobación y se levanta ayudándole amagamos con la silla para que haga lo mismo. Se deja, desde luego.

Bélgica traga saliva al verles a todos, nerviosa de estar a solas con Escocia que se gira a ella.

—¿Nos... —traga saliva—, vamos, que-querido?

El escocés asiente pero se queda a la mitad con ese nominativo. Bélgica se sonroja y le sonríe un poco.

—Quieres ir a casa o a un hotel... O... A tu casa o...

—N-No es muy tarde, p-podemos subir.

—Vale, pero... La última vez me lleve el abrigo grueso que tengo en tu casa y hoy no lo traje... Así que vas a tener que prestarme algo si quieres salir mañana.

—Hablas como si no hubieras secuestrado todas mi sudaderas...

Ella se ríe y se sonroja un poco porque desde que están juntos nunca está en casa con ropa propia, SIEMPRE se pone una de las sudaderas efectivamente secuestradas.

—Ehm... mejor vamos —vacila un poco nervioso.

—Vamos, vamos... ¿Qué hacemos con todo? ¿Lo dejamos así tirado?

—Of course, esto es culpa de England, al menos que limpie él.

—Vale, que no se diga que no lo intenté —sonríe—. Vámonos

Ella intenta esperarse un poco a que salgan Gales y Galia primero pero es que van taaaaan lento.

—¿A dónde vais? —le pregunta Escocia a Gales.

—A un hotel, supongo... O a casa quizás. ¿Ustedes?

—Vamos al norte.

Gales le sonríe un poco y le hace un cejas cejas. Escocia se sonroja un poco y se gana un codazo.

—¿Van a hacer bebés? —pregunta Gales doliéndose del codazo sacando el abrigo de Galia.

—No, yo sé usar un condón.

—¿Aún no te convencen de que no lo uses? —murmura sonriendo aún.

—No ¿y a ti de que sí?

—No. No es ni nada más... De hecho veo que voy a pasar por el altar antes como el bloody padrino de la larva que como quisiera.

—¿Y no te lo imaginabas?

—Sinceramente esperaba para esta fecha tener al menos cierra claridad en cuanto a... cuando.

—Eso no me lo digas a mí, pero que te vaya bien con él portándote bien.

—Eso... Habrá que verlo. Como empiece a hacer sus tonterías.

—Llamaremos a Seychelles.

Gales se ríe un poco de que la niña sea quien puede controlar al inglés.

—Para que te riña —añade porque a él le hace gracia que pueda controlarlos a los dos.

—¿A mí? ¡Qué le riña a él! Ya bastante es con que YO vaya a encargarme de que el idiota no se ponga nervioso.

Escocia le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, tan divertido.

—Le diré a Eire que le llamemos y nos burlemos nosotros para que tengas que consolarlo.

—Hombre, thank you.

—De nada.

—¿De nada de qué? —sonríe Bélgica acercándose a ellos.

—Nothing, he invitado a Cymru a venir a cenar con nosotros antes de irse, pero decía que no pueden —se inventa negando con la cabeza. Gales levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco.

—Mejor ir cada quien a casa mientras es temprano —concede.

—Quoi? —pregunta Galia que no se estaba enterando porque ha ido hacerle un cariño en la cabeza a Francia para despedirse sin molestarles.

—Que Alba me dijo de ir a cenar pero le decía yo que mejor nos vamos a casa.

—Ay, no, ¡vamos con ellos!

—What? —protesta Escocia. Gales levanta también las cejas

—Venga, será divertido, casi nunca salimos nosotros cuatro. ¿A qué a ti también te hace gracia, querida? —Galia se acerca a Bélgica y se le cuelga del brazo como hace con Britania.

—A-A mí... Bueno... —la mira no del todo incomoda por que se le cuelgue porque Romano lo hace con frecuencia. En alguna medida piensa que quizás no es tan malo ir con ellos y postergar el que estén solos...

—¡Hecho! Sé un lugar maravilloso para ir a cenar, cerca de aquí que me enseñó mi hijo, os va a encantar —asegura ella tirando de Bélgica para salir delante de los chicos.

Escocia mira a Gales con cara de circunstancias qué le mira de vuelta con el mismo horror arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta.

—Esto es tú culpa

—¿Mía? ¡Solo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió! ¡No te vi detenerla!

—Pensé que estaba ya cansada y que querría ir a casa.

De todos modos, Galia aprovecha que está un poco a solas con Bélgica.

—¿Cómo te va todo? No hablamos mucho tú y yo.

—Va bien, muy bien, gracias —sonríe sonrojándose un poco por alguna razón.

—Me alegro mucho, porque decían que estabais pasando por una época un poco difícil con Alba.

—¿Una... Época difícil? ¿Por? —pregunta sonrojándose más sin saber si habían notado que se había enfadado y se había ido al baño y eso—. Solo estábamos... Solo... Tenemos algunos puntos no en común, pero estamos trabajando en ello.

—Eso es lo mejor, ninguna pareja es perfecta al final —suspira

—Además ahora... —vacila sin saber si contarle o no, pero desde hace un buen rato que quiere contarle a ALGUIEN.

—¿Aja?

Bélgica piensa que contársela a Galia es una PÉSIMA idea porque como se entere Gales...

—Lo acabamos de decidir hace rato y la verdad es que si se entera tu novio... Por cómo son, no va a funcionar.

—¿Por qué? —levanta las cejas y la mira.

—Porque siempre se burlan y se molestan entre sí y estoy segura que podrían burlarse de él por acceder.

—Bueno, es tan fácil como no decírselo.

—¿Si te cuento no se lo dirás? —la mira esperanzada porque algo tiene esta mujer que hace que se sienta en confianza.

—Claro.

Bélgica se muerde el labio y sonríe ampliamente.

—Vamos a intentar vivir juntos —susurra emocionadita.

—¡Oooh! ¿De verdad? —sonríe ilusionada también. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

—No va a ser fácil...

—No pienses eso, es genial lo que estás consiguiendo con este muchacho —niega con la cabeza.

—Lo es... Lo es, de verdad lo es. Crees que... ¿Por qué dices eso?

—France siempre lo dice, que antes era tan... arisco y todo eso, que le costaba salir y hacerse con la gente y parece que tú lo has dulcificado.

Bélgica sonríe con ojos de corazón.

—Pero no ha perdido su esencia, ¿verdad? No quiero mermar su libertad y quizás lo estoy haciendo.

—Cymru está muy impresionado también... la verdad es que no estoy muy segura pero creo que no le viene mal el cambio.

—Yo creo que él no estaría muy de acuerdo con eso. Si se da cuenta...

—Bueno, por suerte no se la da... la única que lo hace en Britania. Ojalá pudiera calmarla mejor —suspira.

—¿Tú has vivido alguna vez con alguien?

—Oui... yo estuve casada —asiente.

—Eso no lo sabía... ¿Qué tan difícil era el novio?

—Cero —se ríe—. Era Rome.

—Ohhh... —se sonroja un poco.

—Aunque como todos... tenía sus cosas.

—Y... ¿Es tan difícil como lo pintan? ¿Tanto como todos creen?

—Non, en realidad no cuando entiendes la naturaleza de su carácter.

—Es decir, ¿cuándo le dejas hacer lo que quiera? —se ríe.

—Más o menos —se ríe también.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien con Cymru?

—No mucho —el drama.

—¿Por? —pregunta suavemente poniendo una mano sobre la suya. Esta niña es latinaaaa Galia apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro, andando.

—En realidad, él no está muy feliz y a mí me está costando conseguir que lo esté mucho más de lo que yo esperaría.

—¿Te está costando conseguir que lo esté?

—Oui, cada vez está más impaciente.

—Por casarse... —cae en la cuenta y la mira de reojo—. ¿Y tú no quieres?

—Sí que quiero, estamos prometidos.

—Quizás solo está impaciente... a veces cuando uno quiere esas cosas, es difícil esperar si la otra persona no quiere. Es un poco lo que me pasa a mí, quizás si esperara cinco años más Alba estaría menos incómodo con la idea... —confiesa.

—Oui.

—No sé cómo tranquilizarle, porque no sé cómo tranquilizarme yo misma... Siento que es ahora cuando le quiero y es ahora cuando lo pasamos bien. A saber qué pueda pasar en cinco años, quizás se ha enfriado la relación o caminamos en rumbos distintos.

—Oui, entiendo eso —asiente—. Aunque no tiene mucho sentido casarse si piensas que se va a enfriar la relación.

Bélgica se ríe un poco con eso apretando los ojos.

—En eso tienes razón, y perdona... Estoy hablando otra vez de mí. Es solo que por un momento me sentí identificada y que Alba podría decir exactamente eso de nuestra relación... Que yo no soy tan feliz y que cada vez le cuesta más trabajo mantenerme feliz porque estoy impaciente —susurra notándolo.

—No creo que Alba y yo tengamos el mismo problema en este caso...

—¿No?

Ella niega y suspira.

—¿Por qué no querrías casarte pronto tú?

—Porque no estoy preparada. Ser mujer en estos días es muy complicado e implica muchas más cosas que antes. Quiero saber hacerlo antes de comprometerme. Además sé que él quiere niños y yo tengo un mal de ojo... pero estoy enseñando a mi hermana a leer y ella estudia libros de medicina que a veces me dan Rome y Helena y pronto podrá saber qué me pasa. No quiero casarme y que luego no pueda tenerlos o no saber bien qué debe hacer una esposa de ahora... vosotros todo lo tenéis muy claro porque siempre lo habéis visto, pero para mí es muy complicado todo eso del feminismo y los derechos de la mujer.

—Oh... Entiendo. De hecho a mí me gusta mucho ese tema, de la equidad de género.

—A mí se me hace muy complicado... pero no quiero preocuparlo —la mira, un poco desconsolada.

—Yo... Me he tenido que abrir paso en un mundo de hombres. Conseguir al parlamente europeo en mi casa fue todo un logro... ¿Te gusta el tema de verdad? Podríamos quedar de vernos el día que quieras y hablar de eso. Aunque no sé si a Cymru le vaya a hacer tanta ilusión que sepas de eso —se ríe un poco.

—¿Por qué no? La verdad es que sí creo que necesito ser amiga de una mujer de esta época también... pero no se lo digas a Britania, se va a enfadar contigo.

—Cielos... Tengo el leve presentimiento de que si se entera de que me llamas algo cercano a tu amiga en su presencia va a detestarme aún más de lo que ya lo hace —aprieta los ojos—. Y digo de Cymru porque él me parece...

—No le gustas mucho, pero solo porque te tiene miedo.

—No sé por qué, de verdad que no intentó robarle a su hijo en lo absoluto.

—Pero ella no lo entiende. A ella... es una persona a quien le cuesta mucho hacer relaciones y es muy celosa con él igual que conmigo.

—¿Y estás segura de querer ser mi amiga? Quizás fueras mejor amiga de Sey...

—Puedo no serlo si te da miedo —toda apenada.

—¿A mí? No, créeme... Britania me da unas cuantas cosas pero miedo no. Lo digo por ti, porque ya he visto lo que pasa con Alba y él solo porque es él, quizás ella contigo si deje de hablarte o... Yo que sé.

—No, solo se va a enfadar un poco conmigo.

—¿Cómo consiguen eso? —se ríe un poco—. De verdad que no tengo problema, a mí también me faltan amigas chicas a veces y tú eres... Todo lo femenina que puede ser alguien. Aunque insisto que Cymru puede no ser tan feliz.

—Veras que no —se gira—. Mon amour... —le llama.

—La cosa es lo que... —se calla al ver que le llama—. Yes, darling?

—¿Verdad que no te importa que Belgium y yo quedemos un día a solas?

Sonríe un poco.

—Oh, desde luego que no me importa. De hecho podríamos ir a jugar al golf mientras ustedes conspiran contra nosotros —sonríe un poco.

—Eso sería muy bonito, merci —le manda un beso. Gales se sonroja y Bélgica mira a Escocia pensando que va a MATARLA.

Escocia levanta las cejas y no está muy seguro de que sea una buena idea por... su madre y Galia, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer, si ella quiere, no se lo va a impedir. Bélgica se muerde el labio con la cara de Escocia.


	10. Chapter 10

—Mirad, el restaurante es este —señala Galia.

—Oh! Mira que romántico... —susurra Bélgica al verlo, con terror.

—Oui, ¡es muy bonito! —ella tira de Bélgica hacia dentro. Escocia aprieta los ojos al verlo y se ríe un poco de sí mismo.

Bélgica sigue mirando a Escocia agradeciendo no ser ella la que lo trajo aquí.

—Cielos, estoy seguro de que Alba en su vida ha entrado a un sitio como este —asegura Gales con media sonrisa.

—Vine una vez con France —se inventa solo para fastidiarle, apagando el puro antes de entrar.

Gales levanta las cejas y abraza un poco a Galia pidiendo la mesa. Bélgica aprovecha para acercarse un poco a Escocia que le sonríe.

—Al menos esta vez no es culpa mía —se ríe ella.

—No estoy seguro, ahora que sois tan amiguitas.

—Cállate, que no quiero esa fama. Ya me dijeron que como se entere tu madre...

—Uuuh y a escondidas de ella, además.

—Shut up! —protesta ella riendo—, no es como que... A ver, me ha dicho que quiere hablar de los derechos de las mujeres y el feminismo...

—¿Estás intentando ganártela a través de Galia? No es una mala idea.

—En realidad... No. Pero si dices que no es mala idea me empeñaré en ello... Aunque... ¿No que me iba a odiar?

—Depende... si te has acercado a ella solo porque ha dicho que le va el rollo bollo y te apetece probar...

—El rollo... Bo-bollo? —Bélgica parpadea.

—Ya sabes... chicas con chicas.

Abre la boca impresionada y mira a Galia... Y se sonroja, sí.

—¡Callateeeee!

—¡Te gusta! —exclama notándolo, sonriendo.

—No me... ¡Claro que no me gusta! —le tapa la boca porque no, es decir, no le disgusta pero... ¡Es que ni había pensado en ello!

Escocia se ríe tomándola de la cintura.

—Claro que sí, porque es muy bonita... voy a estar imaginándoos a las dos toda la cena.

—Es una CHICA. No... Ugh... No es como que requiera cuestionarme mi sexualidad con la novia de tu hermano y mejor amiga de tu madre.

—Segunda madre para mí... —añade.

—Es bonita y ya quisiera yo tener su cuerpo, pero... ¡No nos imagines! —sonríe un poco apretando los ojos.

—Nah, tú tienes mejores tetas —asegura sonrojándose un poco. Ella se sonroja más con eso, aunque sonríe.

—Y un novio mucho más sexy.

—Germany estará contento de que digas esas cosas, haces bien porque tal vez lo de Galia le cae un poco mal.

Bélgica se ríe porque es un idiota.

—Deja a Allemagne en santa paz por favor... Hablo de ti, ¡TÚ eres mi novio!

—Pensaba que él era el novio y yo el amante porque así él nos mantenía a los dos... ¿no era ese el trato?

—¡Ah! Es verdad —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja—. Pues tú eres más sexy que él y... ¿Para qué me molesto en decirte todo esto? —se ríe

—I don't know —se ríe también.

—Ya está la mesa —anuncia Gales justo cuando Bélgica se acerca al escocés para darle un beso.

Es vilmente ignorado por unos segundos.

Bélgica se recreeeeea porque no había podido besarle bien desde que le dijo que lo intentarían y a Escocia le tiemblan las rodillas.

Así como se acerca de rápido termina por separarse, sonriendo sonrojada mientras le limpia el labial de los labios, el escocés se ríe tontamente.

—I love you...

—I love you too... —susurra sin darse cuenta de que Gales está ahí, viéndola solo a ella.

—Awww... Qué lindos. ¿Van a entrar? —pregunta Gales con sorna.

Escocia se sonroja de muerte volviendo a la realidad de golpe, soltando a Bélgica.

Gales se ríe un poquito y Bélgica se sonroja a juego de Escocia carraspeando un poco y pasando delante de él. Torpitos que son.

Gales se ríe bajito y le susurra a Galia que la quiere, solo para convencerse de que a él no le da vergüenza.

Escocia... decide ir al baño antes para el odiecito de Bélgica porque la deja ahí, pero bueno, se gana que Gales le ayude con su abrigo y le retire la silla a ella también.

Mira que mono y caballeroso.

Gales siempre es muy mono y educado. Bélgica decía que no estaba segura de que Galia pueda aprender realmente a que Gales no le abra la puerta.

—Mon amour... Belgium estaba contándome antes que tal vez te preocupaba que fuéramos amigas.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué iba a preocuparme que fueran amigas? —pregunta curioso mirando a Bélgica e inclinando la cabeza.

—No... No exactamente, Galia me dijo que le interesaban los temas del feminismo y la equidad de género —explica Bélgica.

—Son cosas muy complicadas —asiente ella.

—Oh, interesante tema, no sabía que gustaba —asegura Gales tomándole la mano a Galia.

—Lo que le comentaba a Galia era que... Sin ofender, aparentemente, ustedes tienen cada uno un rol muy... Especifico.

—Rol —repite Gales—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Masculino y femenino. Son... Como una pareja de los veintes.

—Pero... —Galia no muy segura, escuchándoles. Gales levanta las cejas con eso y la verdad no le desagrada del todo. Los veintes le gustan.

—Mmm... ¿Te refieres a Galia en el rol de mujer abnegada y yo el rol de... Macho?

Gales mira a Galia de reojo mientras dice eso. Le da un beso en los nudillos. Ella le sonríe.

—No tan así... —responde Bélgica porque puesto así suena fatal.

—¿Sientes que te someto, Galia? —le pregunta Gales divertido.

—Non, claro que no —se ríe ella.

—¡No tergiverses mis palabras! ¡Yo no dije que la sometieras!

—Ya, ya lo sé, pero suena mucho más sensual este asunto de someterla en el lecho, que lo que dices —apunta Gales y le acaricia la mano—. Que creo que entiendo que es, Galia es toda una mujer.

—Tal como yo lo veo, ningún hombre es capaz de someter realmente a una mujer, solo por el simple hecho de que, pobres, están en unas pésimas condiciones de lograrlo. La mujer es quien tiene todas las armas —asegura Galia muy convencida

—¿Ves las cosas que dice, Belgium? Ella tiene todas las armas y todo el poder, no estoy seguro de que puedas darle unas grandes lecciones de feminismo... Si hago exactamente lo que quiere cuando quiere —explica Gales afectuosamente y con tranquilidad.

—Aun así, hay ciertas cosas que haces... Como abrirle la puerta, esto de acomodar la silla, quitar el abrigo...

—¿Eso es algo malo? —pregunta Galia desconsolada.

—No, pero es algo que tú no haces de vuelta... Tú no le detienes la silla o le abres la puerta de coche.

Galia mira a Gales sin entender muy bien.

—A mí me gusta ser caballeroso —Gales se encoge de hombros—. Y si a ella le gusta, no veo el problema.

—No, no es un problema... Solo encajan unos roles.

—¿Y qué tendría que hacer? —pregunta Galia

—Abrirte tú la puerta del coche y bajarte tú sola quizás... Aunque es verdad que sí les gusta, no tiene nada de malo —aclara Bélgica.

—No! —protesta un poco Gales apretando los ojos—. No tienes que abrirte tú la puerta de ningún sitio mientras yo esté ahí para hacerlo.

Galia les mira a los dos sin entender. Bélgica se ríe un poco y mira a Galia.

—Por eso mismo decía yo que quizás a él no le encantaba la idea de hablar sobre el feminismo... —le "susurra" cubriéndose la boca a un tono en que Gales oye.

—Es que si ti te gusta que te abra la puerta y a mí me gusta abrirla para ti... —explica Gales mirando a Galia.

—¿Pero... entonces es... solo eso? —mira a Bélgica cuando Escocia vuelve y se sienta como si nada.

—No... No. Hay otras muchas cosas, como igualdad de responsabilidades, no tener el rol de madre sino un rol de pareja en circunstancias iguales, no ser responsable por él y no... Esperar tampoco que él te cuide si se te pincha una llanta, pero... Es que ustedes dos... —Bélgica mira a Escocia—. ¿Qué piensas tú de ellos dos en relación a la igualdad de género? Galia quiere aprender del feminismo.

—¿Eh? —Escocia les mira a los tres, a Gales solo un instante.

—Les hablaba de la igualdad... Y los problemas con la caballerosidad. Pero ellos dos no encajan en eso, no los veo...

—Mmm... ¿Para qué quiere Galia saber más del feminismo si está claro que ella es la que lleva los pantalones? —bromea Escocia.

—Eso mismo intento explicarle yo a Belgium —sonríe el muy cínico Gales.

—Cielos con los dos —protesta Bélgica y Escocia se ríe.

—Galia, ¿qué tienes tú que decir a esto? —pregunta Bélgica.

—Que aun no entiendo muy bien...

—Yo creo, my love, que el feminismo es más bien una forma de ver las cosas que en si una serie de reglas como impedirle a tu abnegado novio abrirte la puerta... Tú has conseguido incluso que limpie mi casa y que me porte un poco mejor... Y es verdad lo que dices, tú tienes el control de todo.

—Es muy fácil, Nanny —explica Escocia como si fuera su madre—. Significa que te respetes a ti misma. Es decir, por ejemplo, estás comprometida con Cymru porque quiere formar una familia con él, ¿no? Pues entonces respeta esa idea y deja de acotarte con el capullo y el atontao y... mum... y todo el bloody mundo. Pero no porque esté mal visto o porque es lo que quiere Cymru. Porque lo que TÚ quieres es formar una familia y esa es la única forma.

—Oh... —Galia levanta las cejas y mira a Escocia un poco desconsolada, porque siempre es tan duro... Gales abre los ojos desmedidamente y mira a Escocia como si hubiera dicho... Lo que ha dicho. Se sonroja y revuelve en su asiento.

—En esencia eso es lo que significa: amar, trabajar y defender tus sueños y deseos sin esperar que nadie venga a hacerlo por ti.

Galia baja la cabeza, regañada y traga saliva. Gales cree ha perdido la capacidad de hablar. Mira a Galia de reojo así tan... Frágil.

—Merci, mon chou —susurra ella asintiendo un poco a Escocia, sin mirarle.

—E-Es una... Transición... No es algo que se hace de un día a otro —murmura Gales. Ella mira a Gales de reojo y asiente un poquito, agradeciendo sus palabras más amables.

—Pero sin duda es por lo que trabajamos... Juntos. Porque también hay sueños que van juntos —sigue Gales mirándola a ella—. Uno de ellos es formar una familia. Espero.

Ella le toma la mano bajo la mesa, él se la aprieta un poco acariciándole con suavidad.

—Aun así... Me parece muy bien que hables con Belgium de estas cosas y te explique sus puntos de vista, aunque a veces no sean aplicables para nosotros… O sí, eso es algo que podemos hablar —sigue Gales, ella asiente—. Ahora... Alba, ¿que es bueno aquí tú que ya has venido? —pregunta sonriendo un poco para el con sonrisita cáustica, porque aunque agradece que le diga esas cosas a Galia... Se ha puesto nervioso.

Escocia que está poniendo los ojos en blanco con el drama y mirando a Bélgica para saber si ha sido demasiado duro.

Bélgica carraspea un poco y le da unas palmaditas en la pierna porque le parece muy bien que le haya dicho eso aunque sí que le parece duro... Especialmente con ella. Pero él la considera una segunda madre y cosas semejantes le ha oído decir a su madre.

—Todo, es un restaurante francés, Cymru.

—Pues luego hay que andarse con cuidado en estos lugares... —ya, claro, tú que comes piedras. Abraza a Galia y le pregunta que qué va a pedir ella, aún preocupado por si está bien.

Bélgica le sonríe a Escocia y se le echa un poco encima igualmente, decidiendo que ella va a elegir el vino... Le bromea un poco sobre lo bonita que se ve la velita en el centro de la mesa y le pregunta si no ve un violinista que pueda tocarles algo al fondo mientras cenan.

Galia mira a Gales de reojo mientras lee, hace un gesto para indicar que no se preocupe, aunque está más taciturna y menos sonriente de lo normal.

Escocia le susurra a Bélgica que... ya entiende que le guste que le hagan eso mientras come y que no quiere molestarlo, pero venga, estando ahí su hermano, si tanto quiere que alguien la toque ya lo hace él, no hace falta pedirle al violinista. Mano en el muslo acariciándola hacia el lugar concreto.

Bélgica no puede más que reírse del tonto de Escocia poniéndose súper nerviosa cuando mueve la mano hacia allá, pero le deja hacer haciéndose como que lee la carta... Qué tiene al revés.

Le susurra además que ni se ilusione con que sea una chica la violinista y no un chico... Qué así seguro la deja.

Gales nota casi de inmediato que las palabras de Escocia tuvieron efecto en Galia, asumiendo que en lo que está pensando es en si realmente quiere una familia con él por la cual dejar su vida como hasta ahora... Se revuelve con los posibles resultados de ese pensamiento y termina por abrazarla más posesivamente.

Escocia se pone más nervioso al ver que no lo detiene porque era... bueno, claramente una broma, pero... él no es un hombre cobarde, así que ahí va la mano, un poco temblorosa y bestiecita, sí, pero ahí va.

—Shhh... —susurra Galia para calmarlo, abrazándole de vuelta y acariciándole la cara.

Bélgica traga saliva sin poderse creer que no se detenga. Se sonroja más y le mira de reojo hundiendo la nariz en el menú. Sonríe.

Escocia mira el suyo, que sujeta solo con una mano, concentrado en acariciarla por encima del pantalón suavemente, con un par de dedos, solo arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, sin más.

—No era mi intención que esto pareciera un "o ellos o yo" —indica Gales y se deja acariciar mirándole a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, estoy trabajando en ello —le asegura antes de darle un beso suave en los labios.

Y en sí, el roce de Escocia no era tanto ni la fricción... Pero si la intención y la cercanía así que ella se sonroja aún más. Le mira de reojo sin saber si pedirle que siga o que pare.

Él carraspea sin ser capaz de mirarla, pero sin parar.

—Yo lo sé. Tomate tu tiempo... Todo el que quieras. Solo no termines por elegirles a ellos —pide Gales en un susurrito.

—A-Ahora me dirás que... ¿Imaginas lo que dijiste? —pregunta Bélgica pensando en lo de Galia queriendo rollo.

—Mais non, mon amour —sonríe Galia intentando calmarle aunque con el corazón un poco acelerado. Gales se calla con eso, creyendo lo que dice. Se tranquiliza un poquito.

—¿Q-Qué dije? —perdónalo, Escocia concentración cero cuando tiene las manos donde las tiene.

—De tu..., tú... Gustó insano por los rollos de chicas.

—C-creo que... hacerlo yo mismo es lo único que supera eso... —no es capaz de mirarla.

—A-Aquí e-en medio de todos.

—Da bastante morbo —se humedece los labios—. ¿Crees que lo hayan notado?

—¡M-Más vale que no!

Presiona un poco más y sube el ritmo

—Oh.. Dioses. A-Alba, van a enterarse... —sisea pero... No le para. Porque a ella también le da morbo. Es muy sexy y atrevido... y ahí es cuando llega el camarero.


	11. Chapter 11

Bélgica da un señor salto que se le cae todo deteniendo a Escocia de la muñeca y apretando las piernas, quizás incluso capturándole la mano entre ellas.

Escocia, que iba a quitarla se queda paralizado con la mano atrapada.

Bélgica se agacha a recoger la carta, que es lo que se le ha caído... Pero no le suelta. Por puro instinto se frota un poco contra la mano del escocés.

—Hace calor aquí, ¿no? —comenta Gales antes de que Galia empiece a pedir, parte para el mesero, parte para ellos—. Incluso Belgium está sonrojada.

—W-What?

Bélgica se sonroja tres veces más y Gales mira a Escocia extrañado porque solo quería pedir que bajaran un poco la calefacción.

—¿Tu no tienes calor?

—I... I... —siente eso como una acusación directa porque además se siente entre las llamas del infierno. Unas muy placenteras per infierno en sí.

Gales le escruta con la mirada notando que algo va raro pero sin saber qué.

—What?

Escocia traga saliva y le sostiene la mirada enfocado en tratar de aguantar, sin ser capaz de decir nada.

Bélgica le aprieta más la muñeca en tensión y, por tanto, se la repega más contra ella. Suelta el aire en un silencioso gemidito a su lado.

Gales termina por dejar de mirar intensamente a Escocia... Porque hala, el solo tenía calor, girándose al mesero y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vale, deje la calefacción como esta... Debo ser yo —mira a Galia—. ¿Qué vas a comer, darling?

Escocia se sonroja más al oír CLARAMENTE el gemido. Bélgica hunde la cabeza en los hombros avergonzadita. Sinceramente no creo siquiera que se haya enterado de que aún tiene prensada su mano.

Gales les mira de reojo

Escocia trata de mover los dedos o... algo, consigue que Bélgica de un saltito y le suelte un poco la mano.

Lo que le hace mover los dedos aún más. Otro suave gemidito que lo hace sonrojarse más mientras el camarero les mira, así que quita la mano.

Y Bélgica cruza las piernas con fuerza sin mirar a nadie.

—Para mí lo... mismo.

—Ehh... Y yo... Igual —susurra ella.

—Yo quiero cordero —sentencia Gales aun mirándoles con una ceja levantada—. ¿Qué les pasa?

—¿D-De qué?

—Pues mírate, sonrojado y balbuceante.

—Es por... el calor —bromea con algo que le parece haber entendido, ahora que está más tranquilo. Mira a Bélgica de reojo.

—Bloody hell! —protesta un poco Gales haciendo los ojos en blanco.

Bélgica se pasa una mano por el pelo y la lengua por los labios de manera bastante más sensual de lo que ella misma cree.

Escocia se sonroja un poco con eso y se medio besa medio lame los dos dedos con los que ha hecho... como respuesta. Eso no ayuda al sonrojo de Bélgica.

—¿Quieren que los dejemos solos? Nunca pensé, Galia, que alguien nos ganara en ser cursis, pero veo que estos dos...

—¿Cursis? —pregunta Escocia mirándole.

—I love you... Me besó los dedos para ti...

—W-What?

—No me malinterpretes, no tengo nada en contra de lo cursi.

—¡Tú estás malinterpretando!

—No, no lo...

—Si lo estás —hace segunda Bélgica.

—See?

—Ya, claro... Como su opinión cuenta mucho... —Gales sonríe de lado—. Me parece muy tierno y dulce que lo sean.

Escocia pone los ojos en blanco pero se sonroja un poco porque recuerda el I Love You de antes de entrar.

—¿Verdad, my love? —Gales mira a Galia de reojo. Galia mira a Bélgica y Escocia. Sonríe.

—Son adorables tan avergonzados.

—Touchè —Gales se ríe incluso dejándose a sí mismo decir la palabra en el idioma del imbécil de Francia, acariciándole un poco el brazo a Galia—. Son adorables en general.

Ella asiente y le da un besito suave ooootra vez.

Bélgica vuelve un poco a organizar su existencia después de unos instantes y decide que vale de bullying contra ellos. Abraza a Escocia cínicamente.

Gales se sonroja un poco de nuevo con el besito y Escocia se sonroja más con eso

—Se cínico —le susurra Bélgica a Escocia al oído.

—What?

—Selo... Ridículamente cursi. Venga...

El británico prieta los ojos.

—Como haces con tu madre. Sarcasmo.

Y... quisiera, pero esto le da vergüenza, con su madre no. Bélgica le mira de reojo.

—Es que no es lo mismo.

—¿Por?

—Porque... no.

Bélgica se humedece los labios de nuevo y le suelta un poco, no pareciendo ser capaz el día de hoy de obtener buenas soluciones a sus problemas. Carraspea un poco.

—¿Por qué no me contáis que pensáis de esto de que mi hijo se case? —propone Galia cambiando el tema.

—Oh! —Bélgica levanta las cejas con el tema propuesto.

—Es una... —Gales bufa —. Ya sabes qué opino de ello.

—Pero England quiere que seas su padrino.

—England claramente preferiría morir a que yo fuera su padrino. No podría odiarlo más, my darling, y casi que hasta puedo entenderlo —protesta sonrojándose extrañamente un poco.

—Si algo sé de los británicos es que si de verdad no quisiera, hubiera conseguido que no lo fueras, mon amour.

Gales la mira de reojo bastante incrédulo.

—Mmm... ¿Me dirás que el que yo sea su padrino es un gran sueño de England? Bah. Seguramente el elegiría a Switzerland o a alguno de sus cachorros.

—Tal vez, pero no creo que tú le molestes.

Gales frunce el ceño y la mira bastante escéptico, aunque ha aprendido que en general se puede confiar en los instintos de Galia.

—Por qué no molestarle si él está convencido de que le tengo envidia y echaré a perder su boda —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Porque eres su hermano mayor, su modelo a seguir y te imita y te admira en muchas cosas también.

Gales no puede más que reírse.

—No crees que... ¿Estás hablando de lo que debe de ser y no lo que realmente es? England no ve en mi ningún modelo... Por el contrario.

Galia sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No lo parece porque ninguno de los cuatro deja que se note, eso aprendió.

—No mira, Alba es mi gran modelo a seguir en lo que a beber whiskey se trata... —bromea un poco quitándole seriedad a la conversación, aunque pensando en ello.

—Mais oui, de él lo aprendisteis realmente y él de vuestra madre —le sonríe a Escocia que está también mirándola incrédulo.

—Estoy bromeando, Galia, claro que England... Bajo ninguna circunstancia está interesado en... De hecho creo que en lo que está interesado es en ser exactamente opuesto a cómo somos. Mírale bien lo trabajador que es.

—Trata de impresionaros —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Impresionarnos? —levanta una ceja y mira a Escocia de reojo.

—Ehm... Galia... —responde el escocés con una cierta sonrisa condescendiente. Gales le mira, esperando a ver qué dice—. Creo que tú siempre has tenido una idea muy romántica de nosotros...

—Aún con todo sus instintos siempre son acertados... —la defiende un poco Gales, tampoco muy seguro de lo que ella dice.

—El mundo es muy romántico y vosotros sois el ejemplo más claro.

—El ejemplo más... Claro —repite Gales pensando un poco... "No exageres, Galia"

—Desde luego que sí, aunque no me creáis.

Bélgica se lo piensa.

—¿Romanticismo cómo? —pregunta Gales.

—Romanticismo completo, no solo sois así, sino que además... os da vergüenza.

—No... No nos da vergüenza —Gales vacila y carraspea muy en su postura cínica—. Yo sí soy romántico y lo sabes, no es que me avergüence de ello. Mis hermanos son otra cosa —aun así, se sonroja un poco.

—Non, non, no es tanto por eso, es... difícil de explicar —le hace una caricia a Gales.

—Inténtalo, ¿qué hemos dicho de las cosas difíciles de explicar? Trata de hacerlo —pide cariñosamente porque muchas veces le dice de cosas difíciles de explicar.

—Puede que Alba me mate hoy y me deje de hablar... —empieza Bélgica.

—La forma en que cuidáis unos de otros a escondidas, por ejemplo.

—Ah... Ese asunto... —Gales hace un gesto con la mano. Escocia gira la cara chasqueando la lengua.

—Eso no es cuestión de romanticismo... Es cosa de practicidad. Es mucho más fácil medio cuidar a los otros que luego verse obligado a ir a rescatarlos.

—El caso es que fingís que no haríais ninguna de ambas cosas.

—Bueno, es que a estos les das la mano y se toman e pie.

—¿Ves? Sigues fingiendo que no os queréis.

—No metas al cariño en esto —Gales arruga la nariz y se ríe.

—Pero es así.

—Ahora no puedo negarlo ni afirmarlo sin parecer culpable —se ríe un poco—. La verdad es que sí que les quiero, mucho, como la trucha al trucho.

Galia se ríe negando con la cabeza.

—Volviendo al asunto de las bodas...

—A mí me hace gracia, en el fondo —valora Escocia sinceramente.

—¿Las bodas en general? ¿O la tuya?

—La de France, imbécil.

—¿Ves como no me quiere, my love? —Gales se ríe.

—¿Por qué te hace gracia? —pregunta Bélgica.

—No pensé nunca que realmente fuera a pasar, hasta aposté con él una vez, hace muchos, muchos años a ver quién se casaba primero.

—Yo tampoco pensé siquiera que fuera posible que él algún día se casara con... Alguien —explica ella de Francia, obviamente.

—Nada más, England, a quien aparentemente todo el mundo odia, saliéndose con la suya otra vez.

—Vamos a aclarar que England aparentemente siempre se sale con la suya —Gales sonríe porque eso es relativo.

—¿Aparentemente?

—Él té diría sufridamente que eso no es verdad.

—Ah, of course y tendrá un millón de cosas de las que quejarse.

—Como siempre.

—Exacto.

—Pero no hay una sola cosa que no se haya quedado él para si.

—Salvo las highlands que nunca van a responder a él.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Esa libertad está sobrevalorada —asegura pensando que su pueblo hace más caso a Inglaterra del que quisiera... A veces.

—Eso lo dices tú que eres amigo de Charles.

—Yo que soy amigo de Charles, yes.

—¿No vas a jugar a polo o a esas mierdas vuestras con él? Pues no me digas que no lo eres.

—Yes. Sí que lo soy. Pero aunque no creas... No me olvido de su procedencia. Charles es tan galés... como escocés.

—Solo por ser duque de Edimburg —ojos en blanco.

—El duque de Edinburgh? Are you bloody kidding me? —protesta crispado porque siempre es la misma historia con Escocia y ESTA familia real... Y estaba seguro de que lo hacía a propósito—. High Steward es lo que es y bastante trabajo le das.

—Ah, really? ¿Quién es el duque? —pregunta haciéndose el idiota expresamente.

—Tu padre, seguramente.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —finge creérselo.

—Philip... me parece que le conoces bastante bien.

—Mmmm... No me suena.

—Verías que bien te sonaría si fuera un Estuardo.

—Of course! —se ríe.

—Eres imposible, no me extrañaría que un día de estos sí que te echaran del país... al fin.

—Eso intento.

—Ya lo sé, pero... estas ladrando en el árbol incorrecto.

—Yo le ladro a todo el mundo.

—No es necesario que nos hables de tu falta de modo, hasta Galia lo ha sufrido el día de hoy.

Ojos en blanco de Escocia.

—Es verdad, Alba —Gales se encoge de hombros y se mueve un poco atrás para que les sirvan el vino—. Arriesgándome a VOLVER al tema —ejem... la obsesión—. Anterior... entendieron ustedes lo mismo que yo, es decir... ¿van a casarse así en Westminster?

—¿En Westminster? —pregunta Galia a quien siempre le preguntan si tomara vino por parecer DEMASIADO joven.

—Bueno... yo digo. ¿O va a casarse ridículamente en Notre Dame? —pregunta Gales inclinando la cabeza y haciendo los ojos en blanco a la idea.

—Pues se casaron en Notre Dame, ¿no? Eso me dijo France.

—Ah, ¿sí? —pregunta Escocia que no se había enterado. Gales se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Oui, dijo que hicieron el amor en el techo de Notre Dame, bajo los rayos de luz de colores de las vidrieras.

—Pero tú y yo... —protesta algo des consolado... se queda en shock cuando oye lo de hicieron el amor...

—Eso me ha explicado mi hijo, que bebieron vino y sonaban las campanas de la boda que se celebraba abajo, que estaba la iglesia decorada con rosas blancas y que había rayos de luz de colores.

—Ya, ya me imagino... ¿Así que qué? ¿Van a casarse de verdad ahí entonces? —pregunta Gales arrugando la nariz

—Explica que England compró los anillos por error y que solo les tomaron una foto y quisiera tener más... a lo mejor puedo pedirle a Rome que les dibuje algunas como si lo fueran.

—England compró los anillos... Por error. Qué bonito.

Bélgica se queda en silencio oyendo todo eso y, en parte, envidiando un poquito la idea de al menos tener algo así. No le molestaría hacer el amor con Escocia en el campanario de la catedral de Bruselas bebiendo cerveza... Ni que Escocia comprara unos anillos por error, lo que fuera que eso quisiera decir.

—Por lo visto antes de ir a Notre Dame fueron a una cata de vinos y England creía que era para parejas casadas, así que compró unas alianzas por error, pero luego resultaron ser verdaderas —explica Galia que le han contado TODOS los detalles de esta historia casi como si hubiera estado ahí.

—¿Así que tuvieron una boda falsa con anillos falsos? —pregunta Gales sin terminar de seguirla.

—Non, non, todo se volvió de verdad cuando lo hicieron, de hecho ambos estaban muy asustados y no muy seguros de qué acababa de pasar.

—¿Asustados por?

—¡Por haberse casado! Los dos pensaban que lo habían hecho pero que para el otro tal vez no había significado lo mismo y les costó un buen rato confesárselo... pobres.

—Así que... fue una boda simbólica en realidad —nota Gales que había imaginado una cosa COMPLETAMENTE distinta.

—Bueno... más o menos —responde porque esa es la versión de Francia.

—¿Más o menos?

—France aun quiere una boda de verdad, pero no creo que pueda convencer a England, así que dice que con la fiesta hay bastante.

—Entonces soy un padrino de una fiesta y realmente no habrá boda en Westminster... y realmente no estarán casados.

—A mí me parece que sí lo están.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Podrías... casarte así de fácil?

—No creo que sea muy fácil.

—Pues tener sexo en una iglesia... —inclina la cabeza.

—¡No es solo eso!

Gales sonríe de lado.

—Ah no? Cuéntame... —le pide acariciándole suavemente la mejilla y sonriendo un poquito.

—Si ellos creen que fue una ceremonia de verdad, es que lo fue. ¿No? El matrimonio no atañe a nadie más que a la pareja.

—Eso es verdad... En el catolicismo en una boda el sacerdote es solo un testigo. Quienes se casan son únicamente los novios —asiente Bélgica de acuerdo con Galia en esto.

—Solo que England no es católico —responde Escocia.

—Debe funcionar igual para los anglicanos —Bélgica se encoge de hombros.

—Quizás así es como consigan lazarte un día, Alba... Sin que te enteres —Gales sonríe malicioso.

—What the hell? ¡Consentimiento mutuo!

Bélgica se sonroja un poco. Gales se ríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Cuanto tiempo llevaría yo casado de no tener que ser mutuo, ni lo digas.

—Trágica historia no correspondida —se burla Escocia de su hermano, sabiendo que habla de Francia.

—Y superada —agrega levantando la mano y pudiéndose un whiskey.

—Por eso no dejas de hablar de ello, desde luego.

—Tan superada está que ahora tengo otra novia... ¡Y no lo digas! —Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Que resulta ser... —empieza de todos modos con una sonrisa de lado.

—La mejor mujer del mundo. Mira qué suerte.

—Ya, justo eso iba a decir.

—Bélgica puede que se ponga celosa... —Gales se ríe un poco más apretando suavemente a Galia contra sí—. Vamos a hacer un brindis.

—¿De qué? —pregunta Galia

—Vamos a brindar por mis hermanos... molestos que son... a los que no quiero ni un poco.

—Ah, yo no brindo, por mí que se mueran —suelta Escocia.

—Ah, venga brother! —hace voz que claramente imita a Inglaterra.

Bélgica levanta su copa sonriendo.

—Porque veamos más a menudo a tus hermanos... —propone con cierto sarcasmo.

—A los tuyos —responde Escocia brindando con ella. Bélgica se ríe.

—No, no, no... ya se... porque tu madre me odie más aún.

—Nah, tampoco voy a brindar por eso que a ver si pasa y luego la brasa me la da a mi.

Bélgica le saca la lengua.

—Pues yo si voy a brindar por que no me odie, quizás con ayuda de Galia lo consiga.

—¿Y lo que te aburrirías entonces?

—¿Perdona? Te juro que podría conseguirme un pasatiempo así como... jugar juegos de video.

Escocia se ríe.

—El pasatiempo pelear con tu madre es uno bastante obsoleto... —sigue ella, apretando los ojos y riendo.

—Nah, en realidad es lo que de verdad te hace de la familia, mira como es con nosotros igual —suelta sin pensar.

Bélgica sonríe un poquito con eso, sonrojándose más y bebiendo de su copita.

—Digno elemento de la familia que eres, Belgium... Eso es verdad —concede Gales

Escocia parpadea un par de veces sintiendo que hay algo mal en esa frase per sin acabar de saber qué...

Bélgica se ríe un poquito, sonrojada, echándose levemente sobre Escocia que la mira de reojo aun incomodito

—Me alegra que al fin lo admitas —agrega Gales con bastantita mala intención.

—What? —sin entender muy bien.

—Que Belgium es parte de la familia, desde luego.

—Ehm... W-Well, I-I mean... —se incomoda al empezar a entenderlo notando como se le seca la garganta

—Galles, no seas malo como siempre! —protesta un poco infantilmente Bélgica.

Escocia se humedece los labios sintiendo la boca pastosa y notando aún más evidente como de mucho es parte de la familia ya, que contesta de ese modo a su hermano y el idiota no lo había notado hasta ahora, pareciéndole tan natural.

—¿Malo yo? My dear Belgium, si solo me he alegrado por ti, ¿qué hay de malo en ello? —se ríe.

—No te has alegrado nada, quieres asustarle. Contrólalo, Galia.

—Eh? —Galia les mira porque no piensa que Gales esté diciendo nada tan terrible pero Bélgica debe notar el pánico de Escocia en su respiración, porque además ¡ella SABE que se está asustando!

—Es que sí que lo dices PRECISAMENTE para causar daños. Y crees que no lo haces, pero luego...

—W-What? —logra balbucear Escocia

—¿Daños? Oh no, ¡desde luego que estas mal interpretando! ¿Qué daño puede hacer alegrarme de que al fin sea capaz de decir que eres parte de la familia? Todos sabemos que lo eres hace tiempo, ¿cuánto es que llevan juntos?

—Cymru —protesta Escocia apretando los ojos y sabiendo que no debería protestar porque eso solo va a provocar que sea peor, pero es que hoy han hablado de ir a vivir juntos y bastante difícil ha sido.

—Cymru, what? No me culpes a mí por lo que tú has dicho, no he sido yo el que pelear con mum la haga de verdad parte de la familia, ¡solo me alegra oírlo porque llevo meses insistiendo que abras los ojos!

Ojos en blanco de Escocia, que está hasta temblando un poco. Gales se encoge de hombros y Bélgica bufa un poquito.

—Y sinceramente te digo que pelear así conmigo, Belgium, no ayuda en nada para que piense que no tienes razón —Gales le sonríe—. Solo te falta algo de práctica.

—¡Eh! ¡No te pases! —protesta Escocia

Gales levanta las manos y Bélgica gruñe al lado de Escocia.

—No vas a arruinarme el día de hoy —le advierte tratando de ignorar lo que ha dicho.

Escocia la mira de reojo. Gales se muerde el labio pensando que... Es que se lo pone demasiado fácil.

—¿Este día? ¿Qué tiene... De especial?

—Nothing! —grita Escocia tan culpable

—My God —exclama Gales y le brillan los ojos.

—Shut up! No empieces.

—No lo sé, con estas nuevas manías de ustedes mis hermanos, no sé si suponer que se han casado hoy en secreto o algo así...

—Whaaat?

Galés de ríe un poco y se encoge de hombros, Bélgica le detesta por un momento, sinceramente.

—Solo digo que algo parece ser especial el día de hoy y ya estoy viendo que últimamente la gente se refiere a "especial" cuando pasan ese tipo de cosas.

—Envidia que tienes que a ti no te pasan.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Que a mí no me pasan... ¿para de negar que algo secreto ocurre? —Sonrisita.

—¡Déjale ya Wales! —insiste Bélgica nerviosa.

—Algo secreto, mira que te gusta el drama.

—Ya sabes que es así... Una cuestión familiar —el menor de los británicos mira a Bélgica que está muy empeñada en defender a Escocia así, que es una PÉSIMA idea y piensa que, de verdad, debe tener algo que defender.

—Pobre, pobre niño con una triste genética. Te vendrá por parte de padre.

—Ugh —Gales arruga un poco la nariz y Escocia se ríe.

—Por desgracia uno no puede elegir sus genes.

—Qué mala suerte la tuya.

—Podría ser peor...

—¿Cómo?

—Podría ser tú.

—Nunca lo has descartado, ¿verdad? —sonríe de lado.

—No del todo, me parece que ya tenías edad suficiente...

—Desde luego y hasta para Eire.

—Nah, tampoco me hagas el tonto. De hecho el más sospechoso es England.

—Of course, of couse.

—Es sin duda el que más se parece a ti. Pero... estábamos hablando de su boda secreta, no de tus hijos.

—No creo que se parezca a mí en nada, además te ha elegido de padrino a ti —insiste Escocia que este tema le parece más manejable.

—Seychelles me ha elegido de padrino a mí, que es considerablemente distinto. Y sí que se parece en que ambos son infinitamente irritantes.

—Como si tú no lo fueras.

—Eso es aprendido de ustedes dos —se ríe un poco encogiéndose de hombros.

—Desde luego, que desconsiderados...

—Yes, lo bueno es que Galia está acostumbrada a estas cosas...

—¿Sí? Es lo que pasa cuando es prácticamente tu madre.

—Sigues intentando crisparme con ello, ¿verdad?

—Ningún intento.

—No me crispa, créeme... Al menos ella no ES mi madre, como en tu caso. Pero pareces estar muy divertido insistiendo con ello, creo que se te ha terminado la munición con otras cosas así que me parece extraordinario, te diré que sí, me crispa muchísimo que Galia sea casi como mi madre —finge voz de horror.

—Lo que tú digas, no me convences.

—No te convence que te diga que me horroriza ni que te diga que no me horroriza... ahora entiendo la incomodidad de Belgium, es imposible satisfacerte.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —protesta Bélgica sonrojándose.

—No seas idiota, sé bien que tratas de fingir.

—Alba... no todos estamos tan enfermos como tú. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo bien a Galia antes de que desaparecieran todos ellos, no es para nada mi figura materna —replica de vuelta intentando un poco convencerse a sí mismo de que NO sea su figura materna.

—Claro, tú no creciste con los cuentos de la princesa Galia.

—¿Quién te dice a tu que yo no imaginaba siempre ser el príncipe... No el hijo como tú?

—Todos, pero una cosa no quita la otra.

—No, no... Es en serio. Tú debes recordar cómo te daba de comer sentadito en sus piernas, para mí eso es solo una historia más.

—Pobre, el pequeño Cymru

—De hecho es una gran ventaja, ¡no lo digo por pobre! —protesta porque él está hablando en serio.

—Desde luego.

—Es verdad, Galia es Galia, mi novia, no una loca perversión de mi infancia.

—En fin... —Escocia se da por satisfecho con esto viendo si pueden huir y como si Bélgica le leyera el pensamiento... le toma de la mano.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos.

—Cymru nos invita a todos —decide, asintiendo.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco... pero aun con todo, no protesta, quizás por cierta culpa por haberse pasado un poco con Bélgica.

Galia se levanta para darles dos besos y despedirse.

Gales se levanta también despidiéndose especialmente de Bélgica, porque de Escocia es una palmadita en la espalda de despedida.

Sí, Gales se lleva lo mismo, una demasiado fuerte, expresamente para hacerlo quedar mal.

Y desde luego que Gales casi sale volando, hasta tosiendo un poco y apretando los ojos. A Escocia le hace mucha gracia.

—Eres un bestia —Gales se estira el saco y se endereza.

—Tú eres un flojucho.

—No, no soy un flojucho —le fulmina.

—Desde luego que sí.

—Cual si tu fueras un fortachón de aquellos. ¿No se iban?

—Ala, ¡que te den!

—¡Disfruten su... dia especial! —se despide Gales moviendo la mano y haciendo un gesto para que Galia se siente de nuevo.

Galia les saluda con la mano, haciéndolo. Escocia le muestra un dedo. Bélgica aprieta el paso y abraza a Escocia un poco hasta el culo de Gales el día de hoy...


	12. Chapter 12

—¡Dioses con tu hermano!

—What?

—Es... desquiciante y muy... tiene pésimas intenciones.

—Yes, como todos.

—No, hoy estaba especialmente... —nada, hoy tú estabas especialmente sensible porque hoy tienes algo que sientes que te pueden quitar, nada más.

—Well, ya está —hace ademán de besarle la mejilla pero... no lo hace.

Belgica sonríe un poco aunque nota el movimiento cortado. Le mira de reojo.

—What? —pregunta suavemente, medio coqueta.

—Que... ya nos hemos ido, me refiero.

—No, no... Me refiero a... —se muerde el labio—. Olvídalo, que bueno que ya nos fuimos.

—¿A qué?

—¿Estás bien?

—Seh —responde desinteresadamente yendo al coche, abriéndolo.

Ella suspira decidiendo dejar el tema ahí y tratar de distraer la atención a algo menos tenso y más banal.

—Estoy aun un poco mareada, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Casi no hemos bebido nada.

—La cosa está que... bebimos whiskey, vino y cerveza, y a mí las combinaciones...

—Ah, es verdad, que olvido que tu estomago no...

—No es una olla de hierro como el tuyo, sí —se ríe subiéndose al coche y cerrando los ojos.

—Puedes... dormirte si quieres. ¿Dónde íbamos entonces?

—Al norte, a tu casa... —explica abriendo un ojo y mirándole de reojo sin la más mínima intención de dormir.

—Vale.

—Si quieres podemos bajar a mi casa... pasado mañana o algo así... y puedes llevarte algunas cosas —bien, muy bien Bélgica... un tema neutral y banal.

Escocia carraspea.

—Tengo ganas de ir al cine —declara arrepintiéndose del tema anterior.

—¿No estabas... mareada?

—No ahora... mañana. Sí que lo estoy —le sonríe y le mira de reojo—. No lo bastante como para no... Hacer nada hoy.

—¿Nada de qué? Puedo conducir despacio.

Sonríe porque al final, con todo y todo es bastante tierno y dulce.

—Creo que me basta con que no vayas demasiado rápido y prender el aire acondicionado en no tan caliente —asegura estirando una mano hacia él.

—Vale —le sonríe, de todos modos un poquito preocupado.

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que te vomite todo el coche... cosa que seguro Ireland ya ha hecho alguna vez.

—¡Pero a Eire eyecto el asiento y listos! ¡No vomites! —va hasta a detenerse.

—Es broma, es broma —ella se ríe y le aprieta la pierna.

—¿Seguro?

—Completamente, ¡solo estoy un poquito mareada! Era una broma lo del vómito. No deja de impresionarme cómo puedes vivir con el sillón vomitado, pero si alguien habla de vomitar en tu coche...—le acaricia la pierna.

—¡Es que no es lo mismo!

—¿Qué haces con los coches una vez pasan de moda?

—¿Cómo... pasar de moda?

—Yo qué sé... lo cambias cada algún tiempo, ¿no? —como Alemania, que es quien me da a mí el modelo de hace unos 8 años, después de que pasa por un par de manos.

—Mmmm... —es que los británicos y el Diógenes.

—¿Me dirás que tienes un cementerio de coches en algún sitio donde están tus carcachas de metal de principios del siglo pasado?

—No... Es que este no es realmente TAN nuevo, solo lo parece porque... es que estos coches no pasan de moda.

—¿O sea pero qué hiciste con el anterior? ¿Lo vendiste? —Sonríe de lado—. No estoy esperando que me regales tu coche, ya tengo a un novio que me vende sus coches a un precio significativo.

—En realidad más o menos... lo desmonté y monté este.

Bélgica parpadea y levanta las cejas.

—Estoy imaginándote cubierto de aceite y grasa de coche... semi desnudo, sudoroso, debajo del coche... ¿Te toca pronto cambiarlo?

—¿El aceite? —se ríe.

—Hablaba del coche pero... vale, podría ser, te toca pronto cambiar el aceite. En sí puedes ver qué superficial soy, lo que quiero es la imagen... que no sea mental.

—Que sepas que cambiarle el aceite es mucho menos pringoso de lo que imaginas.

—Es una de esas cosas que hacen en la agencia... Bueno, lo que quiero es que estés sudado y pringoso sin camisa —asegura riendo.

—¡Anda! ¿Qué tiene de tan interesante el pringue? Seguro me mandarías a bañar.

—Depende de qué tan pringoso, quizás primero podríamos enrollarnos contra el... Vale, no contra el coche que seguro no quieres.

Escocia se ríe.

—Pero claramente no querría limpiar mis sabanas del pringue.

—Ya sabía yo...

—Pero sería una buena excusa para adquirir un nuevo sillón de ala en tu casa —le mira y sonríe de lado sabiendo que va a escandalizarse.

—¿No te gusta mi sillón? —tan desconsolado.

—Ni la alfombra... Creo que podríamos cambiarla también... Y las cortinas —se ríe.

—Whyyy?

—¡Tu carita de pánico...! —le acaricia la cara y se ríe—. Es broma, nada va a cambiar, me gusta tu casa y tu sillón.

—Es que... hemos pasado por muchas cosas ese sillón y yo.

—Me imagino... Horas y horas de pornografía.

—¿Y nada más?

—Yo tengo mejores recuerdos de ti en el sillón que del sillón contigo, sinceramente.

—Comer... ver pelis... tocar la gaita...

—Ah, esas cosas... Es un sillón, ¿sabes?

—¿Y? ¿No son interesantes?

—Sí, solo... Bueno, yo no tengo toda una relación con mis muebles —se ríe—. No quiero ni imaginar la relación que debes tener con la taza del baño.

—Horas mágicas ahí... y algunas amargas también.

—Ugh —aprieta los ojos riéndose más. Escocia se ríe también—. Estoy pensando con que mueble de mi casa tengo una relación tan cercana...

—Aja? Tal vez... ¿tú mesa del comedor?

—¿Por algún recuerdo particular?

—No, solo te imagino en ella trabajando, con todo por ahí esparcido.

—De hecho... Que divertida ves mi vida, ¿eh?

—Y de repente —sigue, sin mirarla ahora, sonrojándose un poco—. Te agobias tanto que te detienes, te subes sobre todos los papeles y le das la vuelta al portátil, donde puede que estés con alguien en videoconferencia de hecho... y... mientras protesta por estar viendo la pared sin enterarse de nada...

Traga saliva y le mira de reojo.

—A-Aja...?

—W-Well, entonces te bajas los pantalones y...

—T-Tan... A-atrevida...

El escocés se humedece los labios sin mirarla.

—A-A veces quisiera... Tener esas ideas yo sola...

—Nah, que va.

—Claro que sí... Te parecería más atrevida.

—No, porque... a mí se me ocurren esas cosas en cualquier sitio, incluso en momentos inadecuados y es mucho más incómodo de lo que parece. Para mi está bien porque soy un caso perdido y todos me creen un pervertido, pero tú tienes una imagen que mantener.

—Tú no eres un caso perdido —le mira.

—En cuanto a perversión, sí. No vas a lograr limpiar mi imagen, de hecho yo ensucio la tuya a medida que pasamos tiempo juntos —la mira de reojo—. En eso consiste lo de la "mala influencia".

—Eso no te hace un caso perdido... Te hace un novio súper sexy.

—¿Eh?

—Que el que seas pervertido solo te hace un chico como cualquier otro, pero que puedas admitirlo te hace sexy... No un caso perdido.

—Mmm... No estoy muy seguro de que eso funcione así.

—De hecho para ser un caso perdido todo el mundo tendría que considerártelo, ¿no?

—No estoy seguro que tú valgas.

—¡Anda! ¿Y eso por?

—No eres muy objetiva —se encoge de hombros, sonriendo y pensando "y por si eso no fuera poco, ahora resulta que eres de la familia".

—Me has seducido con tu mala infl... ¡Soy perfectamente objetiva! ¡Más que la mayoría que ni te conocen!

Se ríe un poco sonrojado.

—¿Crees que si no estuviera... Así... Te consideraría causa perdida?

—Of course. Aunque has demostrado ser bastante lista.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Cómo he demostrado eso? —le mira de reojo.

—Pues podrías haber pensado eso y no lo hiciste.

Bélgica sonríe y cierra los ojos.

—Porque los demás son idiotas prejuiciosos... De verdad eres un buen hombre. Mucho mejor que... No voy a excederme y decir "el resto"—asegura y se sonroja—. Aunque para mí sí que lo eres.

—Cielos... cuando dices esas cosas me haces tener ganas de ser como tú crees que soy.

Bélgica le mira y arruga la nariz porque le parece que ese es el argumento que ella usaba hacer rato cuando hablaba de ella toqueteándose encima de la mesa del comedor.

—Eres exactamente como creo que eres, ni más ni menos. Para mí eres el mejor hombre que hay aunque te suene cursi.

—Yo creo que tú esperas más de mil de lo que soy.

—Yo estoy segura de que no —se encoge de hombros.

—No creo que nos pongamos de acuerdo en eso.

—Me da igual en realidad —se ríe—. Es una de esas cosas en que no necesitamos estar de acuerdo, me basta a mí estar segura.

—¡Yo también estoy seguro!

—Pero da igual lo que tú pienses, lo importante es que YO sepa que soy feliz contigo.

Aprieta los ojos porque está empezando a ponerse nervioso. Bélgica se queda pensando, sonriendo de lado y negando un poco con la cabeza.

Era un poco absurdo que tuviera incluso que pelear contra él para defenderle a él mismo. Ignora, o quizás decide ignorar sin saberlo, que otra vez este presione y presione, poniéndole nervioso.

—Es... no importa —aprieta los ojos sin saber qué decir pensando que debería decirle algo bonito también.

Bélgica suspira asegurándose a sí misma que todo va a estar bien y que será divertido vivir juntos.

—What?

—Me contó Galia por qué no se han casado...

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que sí que se quiere casar... Pero siente que no está preparada para ser una mujer de estos tiempos.

Escocia levanta una ceja un poco incrédulo porque quizás es cosa de Brits, pero él siempre la ha considerado prácticamente perfecta y como que sabe hacerlo todo y resolverlo todo.

—Y creo que tiene razón... Ella dice que a todas nos ve tan independientes...

—¿Pero qué puede tener de tan difícil?

—Para ti y para mí, nada... Hemos visto esto evolucionar y cambiar. Más para nosotras en los últimos cien años... Pero imagina, hace doscientos años, que ridículo era pensar en que votáramos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con casarse?

—Que tu hermano tendría unas expectativas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Yo qué sé... En realidad pienso que tu hermano tendría expectativas muy anticuadas, no es como que no sea el caballero perfecto.

—Desde luego que no lo es, solo algo que finge ser.

—¿No lo es? Me estás diciendo que en la intimidad...

—What?

—¿No es un caballero? Bueno no es que lo sepas tú...

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Pero por qué dices que actúa?

—Porque no es tan así cuando está relajado.

—Ah ¿no? ¿No hace tantas caravanas?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Así que es más agradable? Porque a veces es como un exceso.

—No, agradable no es —se ríe.

—Como ninguno de ustedes.

—Alaaa.

—Eso dicen ustedes, ¿no?

—¡Pero tú no!

—Es broma —Bélgica se muere de risa.

—¡No te rías! Además antes me has dicho que era el mejor hombre, no puedes decir eso —sigue protestando "indignado" de un modo un poco infantil.

—Te ha gustado que te diga que eres el mejor hombre.

—No! —se sonroja. Ella le abraza.

—Vale, vale... Solo bromeaba, no vuelvo a decir nada

Escocia aprieta los ojos y carraspea.

—Me caen bien, de verdad.

—Who?

—Tu familia... Fuera del asunto de tu madre —explica.

—Ah... ella —ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que me odie si me hago amiga de Galia?

—Yes.

—¿Más aún de lo que me odia?

—Yes, se organizará cualquier estrategia mental para que sea tu culpa... es decir, no va a ser culpa de Galia.

—Pero dijiste que era buena idea ganármela con Galia —Bélgica aprieta los ojos.

—La verdad, no tengo ni idea. ¿A quién le importa? Si está loca.

—A ti te importa.

—¿A mí? ¿El qué?

—Tu madre, ni interés negarlo.

—Ella, sí, pero como se lleva contigo me la suda.

—A mí no... Porque creo que sería mejor.

—Vale, no me la suda, pero creo que tú le das demasiada importancia. En serio está loca.

—Pues aunque lo este, que si lo está... Aun quisiera gustarle.

—Por que tieeenes que gustaaaaarles a toooooodos —se burla poniéndo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero no es a todos, ¡es a ella! —protesta sonrojándose un poco porque... bueno, quien, fuera de Escocia, ehm, y al parecer su familia... ¿Quién no quiere gustarle a la mayor cantidad de gente posible?

—Anda, ya quisiera ver que no le gustaras a Eire... de hecho debería decirselo para que consiguiera que le hicieras más caso y lo cuidaras.

Bélgica se ríe un poco y le da un golpecito en el pecho, sonrojándose más.

—No le haría más caso ni le cuidaría —¡sabes que mientes!—. ¡De hecho mira cómo puedo vivir perfectamente bien sin gustarle a tu hermano pequeño!

—Porque te cae mal...

—¿Estás diciendo que soy incapaz de soportar caerle mal a alguien que me agrada?

—Lo que no entiendo es porque mi madre te cae bien.

Ella aprieta un poco los ojos porque no es eso... Al menos no del todo.

—Eres muy... importante para ella. Y te valora y aprecia... Nos entenderíamos.

—En el fondo, England también.

—Pero con él es más fácil ignorarlo. Él no es bueno contigo... además England y yo...

—Aja?

—Bueno, creo que es obvio por qué no nos llevamos bien, France siempre...

Siempre estaba en medio y siempre, siempre le prefería a él.

—Ah, eso... pensaba que ibas a decirme que habías estado enrollada con él o algo.

—¡¿Qué?! No! —la cara de horror—. France nunca... Creo de hecho que eso es gracias a England.

—¿Aja?

—Él no se prestaba para los tríos... Como otros. De hecho, no sé cómo es que tú y yo nunca...bueno, nada.

—Yo tampoco me prestaba.

—Yo al parecer era bastante facilota y tonta... —confiesa sonrojada.

—No lo eres conmigo.

—¿No te permito hacer tríos con Galia, por ejemplo? —se ríe .

—¡Anda! ¿Galia es quien te preocupa? —la mira de reojo—. No estoy enfermo como mi hermano.

—Tú, Galia y yo... No tú y otros dos. Y me refería al trío en sí... Y no me hables del asunto con tu madre.

—Es decir... ¿cómo tercera persona para nosotros elegirías a Galia? No sabía que erais tan amigas.

—¡Tú me estabas molestando con eso!

Escocia se ríe.

—¿Con quien te gustaría a ti? Podría ser otro chico. Porque tú si te has acostado con hombres y yo con ninguna mujer.

—Creo que preferiría alguna otra chica en ese caso. Seychelles antes que Galia —ni caso a la opción de otros hombres, expresamente, como si no lo hubiera oído

—Seychelles... ¡Sería muy raro!

—Why?

—Porque es una hice, no sabría ni qué hacer con ella... O si que sabría pero no querría hacerlo. Y además... Es que ¿qué tal que te gustará más Seychelles que yo?

—Mmmmm... —la mira de reojo porque eso le parece TAN imposible...

—Es más bonita y joven y por lo que he oído tiene una gran experiencia en la cama con... Africanos. Seguro sabe hacer cosas que yo no.

—Eeeeeeeh... —sigue nada convencido.

—¿Qué?

—No sé...

—Dirás que no.

—Pues es que...

—En teoría no debería pasar, ¿no?

—¿En teoría?

—Pues no sé si eso... ¿Y si pasara? No sé, ¿alguna vez has hecho un trio?

—Eh... Yes, pero... no los recuerdo como la mejores experiencias.

—¿Te ha gustado más la chica que no es la tuya? —se ríe ella misma con su pregunta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—¿Eh? —parpadea sin entender.

—Cuéntame... ¿Con quien fue?

—La verdad... apenas si me acuerdo, hubo mucho alcohol inmiscuido.

—¿Pero no sabes ni con quién?

—France alguna vez... y ese chico moreno también alguna vez creo, ¿sabes? Y más... gente. Gente, gente.

—¿Cual chico moreno?

—Ese... su hermano.

—¡¿España?! ¿En seriooo? ¡¿TÚ?!

—S-Spain! Claro, es el padre de la... de Vaticano, ¿no? El que se parece al capullo.

—Sí... Solo que no pensé que te hubieras acostado con él —suspira—. La verdad es que creo que si te has acostado con Rome y con él, y aun así te gusta más acostarte conmigo... No debería tener miedo en un trio.

Se la queda mirando, paralizado con eso, porque... cómo... o sea... ¿L-Lo sabe?

—Quiero decir, con France —corrige si mucho interés.

—¿Y por qué has dicho...? Well, no importa —gira la cara.

—Solo creo que... Bueno, no sé, al final no se de verdad si un trio sea para nosotros.

—¿A quién elegirías tú?

—A ti... Y a... No te burles, ¿vale?

—Aja?

—Ya que tanto me molestas con eso, tendría gracia... Tú con Germany.

—Really?

—Uno delante, otro detrás... —bromea un poco.

—¿Ves que bien? —se relaja y se ríe

—Ugh... ¿Te imaginas que... Doloroso sería eso?

—¿A la vez? Dicen que la suya no es muy grande.

—¡¿Quién dice eso?! —escandalizada.

—England, de cuando le dio por culo en la segunda guerra mundial.

—Eres... Ugh! —suelta una carcajada y él se ríe porque lo ha hecho expresamente—. Pues aunque sea tan pequeña como mi dedo meñique lo sigo viendo incomodito.

—Why?

—Dos... A la vez... ¿De verdad?

—Podemos probar con mi meñique si quieres —se lo muestra.

Traga saliva, porque si es solo con él no le da vergüenza. Aunque se sonroja igual con el concepto, ¡pero no es lo mismo que pensar en hacerlo con dos!

—Podrías... Intentarlo mientras estamos en eso.

—S-Si quieres...

—Debo darte crédito a una cosa... —sonríe un poco y se sonroja más. Escocia la mira de reojo, llegando ya casi—. Creo que contigo me atrevo a... Más. Incluso que con France.

El pelirrojo levanta las cejas.

—Él hacía cosas... Sí. Pero... No sé —se encoge de hombros.

—Tiene lógica —asegura entrando en su casa, aparcando sin mirarla.

—Supongo que sí... —sonríe un poco peinándose un poco para bajar.

Para el motor y la mira, ella termina de peinarse del todo y le mira de reojo. Se sonroja un poco cuando lo hace, así que la belga sonríe un poquito.

—Ehm... what?

—Nada... Gracias por dejar que me autoinvitarme a tu casa.

—W-Well... ahora es... tuya —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Nah... Ahora solo vivimos juntos en tu casa y la mía.

—Tuya... también.

—Pero... Eso es mucho para poco tiempo —extiende la mano.

—¿Eh?

—Me asusta que con esas ideas te... arrepientas.

Escocia se pasa la mano por el pelo otra vez, visiblemente nervioso.

—Y es que ya lo séeeee, y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

—No hay... yo tampoco.

—Quizás yo estoy... Y seguro tú también, pensando demasiado en como iría.

—¿Cómo iría? —le mira poniendo las manos en el volante.

—Como irá. Nosotros. Viviendo juntos.

Traga saliva y ella aprieta los ojos al notarlo.

—Vamos a bajar —a que pueda ir a asirme con fuerza de una copa de alcohol antes de que me caiga.

—Solo una idea... —toma aire profundamente y se gira a él—. Berenjena.

Parpadea y se queda con la puerta abierta sin bajar.

—¿Sabes en las escenas sadomasoquistas... Cuando ya no puede más una persona que tienen una palabra de seguridad? —inclina la cabeza—. Creo que esto es un poco sadomaso para ti, te gusta... Y a la vez lo odias. Vamos a ponerle una palabra de seguridad. Si la dices, todo vuelve a cada quien en su casa y su vida.

Escocia se humedece los labios pensando que eso suena como... cortar. Seguramente no volvería a hablarle después de eso, aunque la idea sonara bien.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Que... ¡aun quiero alcohol

—Vale... ¡Yo quiero prender tu chimenea porque qué frío hace! —protesta un poco abriendo la puerta y bajándose también, aunque se ríe un poco.

Y ahí van, Escocia sin reírse nada, bastante pensativo y taciturno. Ella corre un poco a la puerta, abrazándose a sí misma.

Él se enciende un puro siguiéndola.

Le mira de reojo y nota que esto va más mal que bien y aún ni siquiera empieza. Lejos de estar feliz como ella y muy emocionado por esto, se nota claramente que es más bien un peso sobre sus hombros. Le entristece un poco, deseando más bien que él estuviera intentando comérsela contra la puerta, ansioso de estar con ella. Suspira valorando que quizás... quizás si debía haber esperado más tiempo y sido más paciente.

Como fuera, ya no había muchas más opciones que seguir con esto... Si todo salía mal, sería en gran medida su culpa. Seguramente él terminaría apanicado y sin querer hablar más con ella. Lo cual sería un... Desastre. Lo extrañaría, mucho, si la vida de verdad fuera sin él se sentiría ridículamente sola todo el tiempo, y extrañaría mucho su risa y su extraño humor y que la abrazara en las noches, aunque no fuera diario... Sus historias también... Y sus ideas pervertidas.

Aprieta los ojos olisqueando el aroma a trabajo del puro... Pensando que eso también lo extrañaría. Y sus besos. Y esa forma que tenía de quererla como ERA, incluso tonta, romántica y soñadora.

Escocia entra fumando y pensando que... todo parecía estarse yendo al garete pero es que no le resultaba para nada tan fácil solo... aceptar esta situación. No quería que ella le dejará pero no estaba preparado para algo como esto. Todo era... demasiado extraño e incómodo, no saber qué hacer y qué no, tantos cambios, ni siquiera sabía porque no lo estaba pero lo único que disipaba su ansiedad era no pensar en ello, así que había evitado pensar en ello lo más posible en vez de analizar la situación como quizás hubiera sido sensato

Bélgica entra directo a la nevera con el pretexto de ir por una cerveza... Aunque en realidad, sólo huyendo un poquito sin tener idea de cómo comportarse, deseando pensar que solo con una cerveza pueda relajarse lo bastante.

Escocia se sirve una copa pensando más o menos en lo mismo

¿Qué haría normalmente en este caso? Ir tranquilamente a ponerse el pijama y sentarse con él a ver la tele. Así que sale con su cerveza en mano dispuesta a hacer exactamente eso.

Escocia la mira de reojo cuando sale.

—¿Aún está mi pijama por aquí?

La mira y... asiente

—¿Te importa si voy a ponérmela?

—Haz lo que quieras... —no es con reproche ni nada más que realmente permiso de hacer lo que quiera.

De repente piensa en el cajón. Eso era. Seguro se lo había dado demasiado pronto, seguro eso era lo que le había dado todas esas ideas y por lo que ahora estaban en ese lío. Maldito fuera ese cajón.

Vacila un poco preguntándose si era o no un poco bestia de su parte... Decide que quizás es solo como es èl, yendo al cuarto y sintiéndose... Extrañamente, un poco invasora del lugar. Ahora era como si todo hubiera cambiado, para MAL. Como si todo fuera forzado y además pendiera de un hilo. Se pone cabizbaja el pijama y se acuesta unos segundos en la cama mirando al techo y suspirando.

Aprieta los ojos decidiendo repentinamente que NO va a permitir que esto derive en que su vida en pareja se vaya a la mierda... Al final era ella era casi siempre la que lograba normalizar las cosas y hacer que lo dramático no lo fuera.

¡La HEROINA!

Pues ella y su pensamiento de salvar al malo por lo visto. (Creo que América está narrando esta historia) Aunque no crean que va a hacer algo tan genial, solo entra a la sala y se sienta en el sillón a su lado.

Él la mira sentarse y piensa, dando una laaarga calada, que no le tiene miedo a un puto monstruo de las profundidades, ni al ejército más grande, ni a un dragón o a unos cuantos, ni a los lobos o al trabajo duro. Le tiene miedo a una chiquilla rubia de unos setenta quilos.

—Este pijama es calientito. Alza el brazo, anda —pide haciendo un gustito con la mano queriendo recargársele encima.

Traga saliva y... lo levanta apoyándolo en el respaldo del sofá. Ella se le echa encima abrazándole un poco, nerviosita y torpe. Levanta la mirada.

—¿Que hay en la tele?

—I don't know —le pasa el mando para que ponga lo que quiera. Súper tenso y el problema es que... Los cariñitos también le tensan. Traga saliva y le acaricia un poco la mano con suavidad.

No la mira. Ni la aparta... pero no deja la mano ahí tampoco.

—Berenjena —decide de golpe recargando la cabeza en su pecho, sin mirarle.

Escocia parpadea sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso y su corazón se acelera de nuevo, ¿sería que realmente estaba cortando?

—No... —vacila—. No está bien, esto así no es como somos nosotros.

—W-what?

—Tu y yo... Somos felices. Hacemos lo que queremos. Nos sale bien y lo pasamos bien, pero esta decisión de intentar vivir juntos... No.

—Y-Y... —traga saliva—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No me gusta sentirme ilusionada y que tú ni sonrías... Y que quieras alcohol para sobrellevar algo a lo que yo te obligué.

Él se humedece los labios, nervioso.

—Es halagador que digas que quieres intentar y habla mucho de que en realidad... Me aprecias. Pero... Basta ver solo unos minutos esto para notar que no funciona ni como idea.

—No quiero que me dejes —suelta de repente, cambiando el motivo de pánico.

Ella se queda callada unos instantes con esa declaración. Le toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

—Yo tampoco quiero que me dejes tú a mí.

—E-Es que... —la mira desconsolado. Bélgica traga saliva.

—Prefiero no vivir juntos y estar contigo... A destrozarlo todo por intentarlo. Pensé que iría diferente cuando lo propuse —se excusa ella.

—¿Qué pensaste?

—Pensé que sería difícil y que quizás... Saldrían cosas mal y probablemente terminaríamos haciéndolo mal o distinto a como lo hacen todos, como solemos hacerlo... Pero también pensé que... —se le seca un poco la boca—. Que te haría una poquiiiita de ilusión, aunque fuera poca. No sé, quizás esperaba que al menos hoy... Pudiéramos pensar un rato en las partes buenas, con la adrenalina que da la idea, aunque quizás mañana descartáramos la idea por las partes malas, porque nos diera miedo algo o... yo qué sé.

Escocia aprieta los ojos porque el problema es que ahora mismo no se le ocurre ninguna cosa de ese cambió que sea ilusionante.

—Pero no ha ido así y... y nada más. Mejor solo descartemos la idea.

El escocés la mira de reojo y aprieta los ojos, luego se vuelve al infinito.


End file.
